Conocidos Inesperados
by Markusloving
Summary: A veces no sabemos cuando la vida puede dar un giro de 180 grados, tampoco si girara a favor de uno, pero algo era seguro para Izuku: La vida es una absoluta perra. Sin embargo, hay veces en que la vida te muestra que es estar en el fondo para enseñarte a escalar y entregarte algo mejor. /AU sin Quirks/ Yaoi.
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Desde hace mucho tiempo que llevo soñando despierto con encontrarme con mi felicidad, ¿saben esos momentos privados en el que pones a divagara tu mente y te imaginas el futuro perfecto? Me pasaba muy a menudo.

Imaginaba el momento en que cumplía mis sueños, llegaba a casa y mi pareja me esperaba con una cena romántica, un buen vino del barato y una larga conversación que terminaría en esos momentos de pasión y amor que pasaban en las telenovelas de los canales nacionales. Sí, era simplemente un iluso de primera.

El sonido estridente y molesto del teléfono en mi cubículo me hizo romper aquella rutina en mi vida: divagar, volviendo a la inminente realidad de mi pequeño cubículo y el insistente flujo de trabajo al que debía servirme para poder sobrevivir.

-Bakugou's Enterprises, Midoriya Izuku a su servicio, ¿en qué puedo servirle? – contesté de manera mecánica mientras escuchaba la voz de una chica en la otra línea.

Lo que menos me importaba en esos momentos era pensar en añadir otra reunión a la apretada agenda de mi jefe. Si se enteraba de que tenía una reunión más me gritaría hasta del mal del que me iba a morir, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde hace más de dos años siendo el asistente ejecutivo del jefe de proyectos.

-Lamento decirle, que no podremos en ese tiempo, ¿Podría preguntarle al señor Gum si podemos poner la fecha para finales de septiembre? – pregunté antes de mirar por encima del cubículo y observar que Ojiro-kun me traía los reportes.

-Perfecto- le dije a la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al rubio- gracias por su tiempo.

\- ¿El señor explosiones todavía no te ha gritado? – tan directo e indiscreto como siempre.

-Me ha gritado como 4 veces en toda la mañana, ha de estar de buen humor- dije mientras reprimía una sonrisa-, es algo extraño.

-No tan extraño como esa sonrisa, Midoriya-san –comentó y se reclinó encima de mi cubículo- ¿A que se debe tanto brillo en tu rostro?

\- ¿Brillo? Debes estar bromeando- siento que la vergüenza me sube al rostro- solamente dormí mejor que otros días.

\- ¿Sólo dormir, Midoriya-san? – cuestionó divertido el chico, con una sonrisa amablemente socarrona.

-Sí, Ojiro. Y si asumo lo que estás pensando, te dejo en claro que no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ay, por favor Midoriya-san, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan brillante- dijo de manera amable, a veces el chico era dulce sin percatarse-, y de verdad que le sienta bien.

-Estas como muy coqueto hoy ¿No? – solté socarrón- Porque deberías estar buscando paquetes en estos momentos.

\- ¿No debería ser mi decisión a quien le coqueteo? – se irguió quitándose la gorra y dando su pose más casanova que tenía- ¿Negar simplemente la belleza ajena?

-Sal de aquí – dije mientras me reía.

\- Nos vemos, luego – dijo dándome un guiño divertido y desaparecía por el pasillo.

A veces Ojiro llegaba a ser muy divertido y coqueto cuando se lo proponía, pero ambos sabíamos que somos únicamente amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Era divertido estar con él.

\- ¡Cabeza de brócoli!

El grito me hizo voltear el rostro rápidamente y aunque sentí un respingo en el cuerpo, el hormigueo que subía desde mi estomago hasta mi garganta era simplemente sublime. En el dintel de la exuberante puerta de caoba estaba mi jefe; ojos rubíes, cabello cenizo y un humor de mil demonios: Katsuki Bakugou.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Bakugou? - pregunté

\- ¡A mi oficina ya!

Sentí un tirón que hizo vibrar y calentar mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio con fuerza para poder reprimir la sonrisa que quería escapar, a veces era simplemente inevitable que esto pasara.

Tomé las carpetas que contenían los reportes y me quité los anteojos, dirigiéndome hacia la oficina de mi jefe quien cerro de un portazo; sentía que el calor de su cuerpo cercano al mío me iba a derretir. Sin embargo, él se alejó rápidamente de la puerta y se cernió en la silla de su amplio escritorio.

-Kacchan – murmure.

-Hay cosas que hablar, jodido nerd- dijo mientras señalaba demandante la silla frente a su escritorio.

Katsuki y yo llevábamos una relación clandestina dentro de la empresa desde hace más de un año. Un momento en el que me sentía halagado e intimidado, pero con el pasar del tiempo pude darme cuenta de lo bien que podía sentarme una relación tan intensa y carnal como la teníamos Katsuki y yo. Era como él, una destructiva explosión.

Algo que había movido mi confianza y mi personalidad a niveles altos, y que con el pasar de los sucesos había ido viento en popa. Katsuki me llevaba a cenar a restaurantes, al teatro y a caminar por los largos senderos de cemento de la ciudad, aunque todo siempre era de manera impredecible y espontanea. Como lo es este momento.

Camine lentamente hacia la silla que Kacchan- mote cariñoso que solo usaba en privado- me señalaba mientras sentía que su mirada me estudiaba. No sabía que podía conllevar esto, pero el ardor que había sacudido mi cuerpo – debido a la recalcitrante y frenética excitación- se esfumó al ver que su rostro estaba circunspecto y frío.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kacchan? – pregunté con calma, sintiéndome alarmado por dentro.

-Hay ciertas decisiones que debo tomar con la empresa, Deku – su voz profunda hizo que algo timbrara entre mis piernas, empero sentía que la preocupación crecía - y dentro de poco tomare el mando de Bakugou's Enterprises.

-Has trabajado mucho, Kacchan –le dedique una sonrisa- tu esfuerzo está dando frutos.

No estoy terminando de entender que está pasando y el porqué me llamo así a su oficina, aunque no podía negar de que estaba feliz que dentro de poco tomara las riendas de la empresa familiar. Era un acontecimiento que debía celebrarse y ya suponía como lo íbamos hacer.

-Sí, todo ese jodido e inservible papeleo me sirvió de algo – dijo triunfante-, y aunque era malditamente fastidioso llevar todo, tu estabas ahí para apoyarme con tu molesta presencia Deku.

Era lindo de su parte que reconociera mi trabajo a pesar de tener esta intensa y exquisita tensión que me comía vivo.

Kacchan se había parado de su asiento y se sentó encima de su escritorio frente a mí, con esa mirada rubí llena de un afán que conocía muy bien: estaba hambriento y no podía dejar de desear que me comiera vivo en esos instantes.

Tomándome de la muñeca me jalo hacia él y sentía que perdía el aire cuando sus labios, finos y demandantes, se dedicaban a besarme de la manera más caliente y perversa posible.

Había aceptado el beso sin rechistar porque, joder, los labios de Kacchan eran tan demandantes, bruscos y deliciosamente excitantes que hacían a mi mente y a mi cordura esfumarse como el vaho. Algo intenso que no podía dejar de saborear mientras un juego de lenguas se traspasaba sobre los labios.

Ese afán y frenesí puro lo sentía poderoso, incluso cuando sus manos se resbalaron a mis caderas y me apretaron más a su cuerpo. Estaba duro y simplemente no podía dejar de sentir que en cualquier momento ambos nos íbamos a incendiar de la pasión que crecía en ambos.

El beso se detuvo y el aire volvió a mí. Ya imagino mi rostro en estos momentos, los labios y el rostro completamente rojos del placer junto con los jadeos insistentes por mi falta de aire que seguro alentarían a Kacchan a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, y yo suplicaba que lo hiciera.

Pero después lo vi a él. Algo había cambiado, como si de repente el brillo que hace nada había estado en sus ojos se convirtieran en simples pozos oscuros. En el mismo instante mi preocupación había subido a niveles catastróficos, jamás había visto a Kacchan de esa manera.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté, aunque en verdad no quería hacerlo.

En ese instante sentí una inseguridad y unos nervios que harían explotar mi cuerpo, el rostro de Kacchan había cambiado en menos de un segundo y estaba angustiado de lo que pudiera decir o pasar.

-Izuku…

Ha usado mi nombre…esto no va para bien, esperare lo peor.

-Tenemos que dejar de vernos – dijo tajante mientras me miraba a los ojos.

El corazón se me detuvo por unos instantes y el shock me estaba comiendo vivo, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Kacchan? ¿Por qué ahora? El cuerpo se me ponía rígido y el estomago se me encogía con un peso de plomo inimaginable.

-Y necesito que recojas tus cosas… Estas despedido.

Y esa fue la segunda vez que la vida me daba un baño de agua fría junto con un golpe de su balde de plomo en mi vida.


	2. Coincidencias

Capítulo 1: Coincidencias.

El olor a café me traía armoniosos y felices recuerdos, rememorando el calor de la cafetería que mis padres tenían, el liso sonido de la campanilla de la entrada, el calor que se sentía alrededor; Sin embargo, ese olor a café recién molido me hacía afloraba aquellos tiempos de mi juventud.

Tiempos de cuando lo único que me preocupaba era simplemente estar al pendiente de mis estudios y mantenerme ocupado de mi creciente pubertad. Aquella época que poco a poco se vio ahogada por las inconmensurables deudas que había dejado papa en su ida. Una ida en la que no había retorno.

No sabía como demonios iba a poder seguir pagando las deudas que aún nos acechaban, ahora que estaba sin trabajo. Mucho menos mantener la calma.

Había pasado más de dos semanas desde que Kacchan me había echado de su vida y de su empresa como a un intruso. Eventualmente me enteré a vox populi que en pocos meses se casaría con Uraraka Ochako, la chica heredera de una de las empresas constructoras más grandes de Japón. Un trago acerbo que simplemente aún no podía asimilar.

La noticia me había devastado y en la oscuridad de la noche lloraba, odiaba que mi madre me viera llorar. Asumí que Katsuki y yo éramos uno para el otro, que teníamos una inquebrantable conexión. Sin embargo, termino como uno de esos dichos que mamá siempre dice: _Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos_.

Estaba enfocado en buscar trabajo y ya para este momento había salido de la treceava entrevista de trabajo, estaba completamente hastiado, preocupado y frustrado. Habían enviado una carta de advertencia del banco por la hipoteca de nuestra casa. No podía quedarme sentado de brazos cruzados sin hacer absolutamente nada, estaba impaciente porque me contrataran en algún lado.

El sonido de mi teléfono celular anticuado me hizo saltar de la sorpresa, soltándolo en el aire y resbalándose en mis manos en varias ocasiones, hasta que lo atendí apresuradamente.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Señor Midoriya? - preguntó una voz

-Sí, sí, con él habla.

-Soy Takashi, de las oficinas Woods, hemos procesado su solicitud de trabajo.

-Oh, Señor Takashi, espero este todo bien- contesté cortes.

-Absolutamente, pero hay algo que nos preocupa un poco.

\- ¿Hay algo que seguro haya escrito mal en mi currículo señor? – pregunté nervioso, el trabajo en las oficinas Woods podría ayudarme a pagar las deudas rápido, si algo estaba mal podía darme por muerto- ¿o es algo relacionado con las pruebas?

-No señor Midoriya todo está perfecto en esa parte– contestó-, pero hemos recibido una carta de parte de su antigua zona laboral y la carta ha hecho que nuestro personal de Recursos humanos vuelva a tomar en cuenta las cartas.

¿Una carta de Bakugou's Enterprises? Esto era extraño, la única persona que podía hacer esas cartas era el propio Katsuki y en muy pocas ocasiones lo veía dar esas cartas, escritos que tenían un alto estándar para trabajar en cualquier empresa. Trague duro.

\- ¿Puedo saber que contiene esa carta señor Takashi? - algo estaba mal, lo suponía.

-Según recita la carta que usted mantuvo ciertas conductas poco profesionales dentro de las áreas de trabajo, en más de una ocasión llegaba tarde a su puesto y los reportes e informes que entregaba no se constataba completamente la solidez de lo que se le pedía.

Sentí que me quedaba sin respiración y que el cuerpo se me ponía lívido como una estatua. No había percibido nada más que no fuera esa acerva y ácida decepción bajándome como ascuas ardientes por mi garganta junto con un gran nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Señor Midoriya, estaremos evaluando según recursos humanos lo requiera, estaremos llamándolo.

-Esta bien señor Takashi – dije lo más plausible que podía-, espero tenga un buen día y gracias por su tiempo.

-Igualmente.

El pitido del celular colgado me había devuelto a la cafetería en la que estaba. Esa carta -de la que hablaba el señor Takashi- que seguro ya estaba en la base de Datos de Trabajadores de Japón, en donde todas las empresas veían a los trabajadores disponibles- me tenía azorado.

¿Kacchan en serio era tan rencoroso? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Habría hecho algo mal con él para que tomara esas medidas tan extremas conmigo? No tenía ni la menor idea.

Era una encrucijada en la que me había metido sin haberlo pedido y lo único que me preocupaba era en cómo se lo diría a mamá, sabía que pediría explicaciones y me concentraba en buscar la manera más sutil de decirle todo lo que paso entre Kacchan y yo.

Apoye mi cabeza en una de mis manos mientras olía aquel almizcle de café y vainilla. Trate de organizar mis ideas para ver cómo podría salir librado de esta inevitable circunstancia. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro para sacar un poco de frustración.

Toda la situación me había descolocado de una manera tan rápida e inadvertida, se había salido de control. Era como un puñal por la espalda y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmoronar.

Sentí un olor a café, vainilla y cocoa impactarme contra el rostro y me pareció raro. Alcé mi rostro y había una taza plástica del local en frente de mí, el olor junto con el calor de la taza me impactaba en el semblante como un calmante.

Volví la mirada y vi a la persona que había dejado la taza enfrente de mí. Sumamente alto, su cuerpo se ajustaba a la camiseta verde del local, pero lo que más me llamo la atención de todo fue su apacible rostro de ojos azules brillantes y una sonrisa blanquecina.

Tenía intención de retirarse; sin embargo, le tomé de la muñeca y lo detuve rápidamente.

-Disculpé, pero yo no pedí esto.

-No se preocupe por ello- me contestó-, a veces se necesita un buen café para alegrar el día.

Me sentí completamente apenado en esos instantes. Habían descubierto que estaba frustrado y me incomodaba, pero el brillo que tenían los ojos del chico era plausible.

-Pero…no tengo dinero para pagarlo.

Me mira fijamente y le noto más. El chico es guapísimo y esa sonrisa… sentí que las mejillas se me calentaban y escuché a mis espaldas unos suspiros ilusionados, asumí que era de esos chicos que podía crear suspiros con solo una sonrisa cerrada.

-Gracias…-trato de buscar algo que me diga su nombre en su camiseta.

-Me llamo Mirio, Mirio Togata- contestó.

-Gracias, Togata-san- dije.

El chico se retiró con una sonrisa detrás de la barra. No me había sentido tan… no sé cómo describir lo que siento en este instante, pero simplemente me hizo sentir bien- nervioso, pero bien- y por si fuera poco el café estaba delicioso, no sabía cual era, pero su sabor dulce de vainilla y cacao con el amargo café me hizo retomar fuerzas.

Me retire después de tomar el delicioso café y con una mejor actitud, me encamine hacia casa con la idea de contarle toda le verdad a mi mamá y después seguir buscando trabajo así fuera en una cafetería. Aunque por un momento pensé despedirme de Mirio, pero la timidez pudo conmigo.

Mi casa estaba al atravesar el gran Parque Este. Uno de los lugares más verdes que tenía la ciudad en esos instantes y cada vez que lo atravesaba la paz y la tranquilidad con la que salía me hacía pensar mejor.

Es un amplio parque, bordado de planicies y arboledas lozanas; un pequeño lago y una fuente; con áreas de juegos para niños y zonas de ejercicio. Un lugar lleno de vida en donde escuchabas las risas de los niños, los ladridos de los perros jugueteando y las conversaciones triviales que las personas dejaban a su paso. Era simplemente un lugar en donde uno podía estar tranquilo.

Una brisa estival me atravesó los poros como un efervescente sosiego. Era uno de esos gustos ínfimos que tenía con la naturaleza. Y me hizo pensar que dar un paseo antes de ir a casa era una de las mejores opciones que tenía antes de ver que quería hacer con mi vida.

Atravesé un amplio sendero lleno de magnolias que me parecieron hermosas en el momento, con sus pétalos de rosa pálido y su fragancia etérea. Un momento mágico.

Hasta que escuche un llanto que se perdía entre los arbustos. Me pareció extraño escuchar un lloriqueo entre los arbustos y sabía que no me debía inmiscuir en algo que podía no ser de mi incumbencia, pero como era un curioso de primera, quise investigar un poco y me metí dentro de la gran mata de arbustos.

Atravesé los arbustos hasta dar con el origen de aquel lamento. Para mi sorpresa era niña pequeña, una hermosa niña de cabellos platinados que estaba encogida en aquellos setos llorando.

Mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar a esa tierna criatura lamentarse, aunque me di cuenta que llevaba ropa limpia, seguro se había perdido y sus padres la debían estar buscando.

Me acerque con cautela, agachándome a su altura para tratar de ganar la confianza en ella.

-Hola pequeña – dije con una voz baja.

La niña volvió rápidamente el rostro, pude observar sus ojos de color miel enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas, tenía una expresión de sobresalto y nervios.

-Ho-Hola-susurró insegura.

\- ¿Qué haces escondida aquí? – pregunté – Tus padres, seguro, deben andar preocupados buscándote.

-No estoy escondida- contestó quisquillosa- sólo no me gusta andar con la Tía Nejire.

-Pues, ella debe estar preocupada buscándote - dije viendo que la niña no dejaba de verme- para volver a casa con tus papas.

-Yo no vivo con mis papas – respondió inocente.

\- ¿Y con quién vives pequeña?

\- Con mis tíos _Lemi_ y Aizawa – manifestó ella, se acercó a mí tímida-, ellos dicen que mis papas están allá arriba en el cielo, cuidándome.

-Oh, pues, ¿Por qué entonces no vamos directamente a tu casa? Así puedes reunirte con tus tíos…

La niña juntando sus dedos y observando el piso se alejo solo un poco de mí.

-Tío Lemi dice que no debo andar ni responder a extraños.

-Oh pues en ese caso, Soy Izuku. Midoriya Izuku –le tendí la mano- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

-Mi nombre es Eri Aizawa- alzo su manita me apretó uno de mis dedos.

-Muy bien, Eri- me anime para así ganar más confianza en la niña- ¿Sabes dónde vives?

-Recuerdo que mi casa es grande, tiene muchos ladrillos, pero por dentro es pequeño – seguro esta hablando de un apartamento- esta al lado de una gran tienda de colores, venden muchos helados y pasteles de crema deliciosos, tío Lemi me lleva seguido a ellos.

\- ¿Y sabes cómo se llama esa tienda, cariño?

-Sí, Ichigo Cake.

Saqué mi celular y con ayuda de él – sí, este vejestorio tiene internet-, pude saber que la tienda estaba justamente diez calles más abajo a mi casa. Un poco lejos, pero nada que no podría hacer por una niña desaparecida.

-Muy bien, pequeña, iremos a tu casa.

\- ¿Y podremos ir por un helado de vainilla Midoriya-san? – preguntó inocentemente.

Aunque sabía que me iba a costar un ojo de la cara creí mejor que debía tener tranquila a la niña, así que con una sonrisa repuse:

-Sí, podemos ir a Ichigo Cake y comprarte un helado.

\- ¡Sí! – chillo de felicidad la niña.

La tome de la mano y empezamos a caminar tranquilamente por el parque. Eri como niña que era me empezó a contar de todo lo que había hecho en el día, el como había jugado en el parque y de cómo su tía Nejire – al parecer ni la niña soportaba – se había perdido para atender una llamada.

Ya veo porque la niña no soportaba a esa tal Nejire, aunque como describía a la mujer era gracioso de cierta forma. Eri era una niña divertida, inquieta y curiosa, como cualquier niño de 6 años.

\- ¿Por qué estaba en el Parque, Midoriya-san? – preguntó de repente.

-Estaba de camino a casa, pero quise dar un paseo por el parque Eri-chan – dije mientras veía su infantil e inocente rostro.

-Sí, es divertido, a veces mi tío Lemi me lleva a caminar por el parque, corremos y jugamos juntos.

-Tu tío Lemi te lleva a muchos lados, debe ser una persona increíble.

-Mi tío Lemi es sensacional, siempre me lleva en sus hombros y me hace sentir que puedo tocar las nubes; me lleva a los parques, me ayuda con la tarea y sale a jugar conmigo – la niña hablaba emocionada, seguro sus tíos la trataban como una princesa.

-Vaya, debe ser asombroso.

\- ¿Usted tiene un tío así Midoriya-san?

-La verdad es que no tengo tíos Eri-chan, pero si tuve a mamá.

\- ¿Su mamá jugaba con usted? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Sí, jugaba mucho conmigo y hacia casi lo mismo que tu tío Lemi.

\- ¿Y su papá? Midoriya-san.

-Papá…- susurre, sentía el recuerdo de papa abandonarnos sin ningún arrepentimiento punzarme el pecho-, se fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿A dónde fue?

\- Tal vez a un lugar mejor Eri-chan.

Seguimos caminando un poco más y vi que ella se sentía cansada, cabeceaba de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Estas cansada, Eri chan? - le pregunté.

Ella asintió mientras se restregaba uno de sus ojos. Tome la decisión de hacer lo que siempre hago cuando tengo que cuidar niños. La subí a mi espalda al estilo caballito y dejé que ella posara su rostro en uno de mis hombros.

\- ¿Te gustan las canciones Eri-chan?

\- Aja- dijo mientras restregaba su rostro en uno de mis hombros.

Me puse a pensar un momento en que canción podía cantarle mientras llegábamos a la quinta calle y aunque eran largas manzanas de cemento, la compañía de la niña hizo rápido y ameno la mitad del viaje.

Empecé a tararear una melodía relajante que me acordaba a los acordes acústicos de Adele, iniciando a cantar una de sus canciones: "All I ask". Sí una opción muy triste, pero era una canción que me sabía muy bien y que estaba seguro que podría dormir a Eri.

En la medida en que cantaba la canción con un tono de arrullo, sentí como la niña respiraba acompasadamente y reposaba completamente su cabeza en mi hombro. Seguro sus tíos estarían preocupados, así que con más convicción camine hacia la siguiente manzana y así sucesivamente hasta doblar a la izquierda en la decima manzana.

Ichigo Cake era un vistoso enorme lugar lleno de personas. La verdad no conocía ese lugar, pero por la cantidad de gente que había debía de ser un área super popular. Pude observar desde ahí que un gran e impecable edificio de ladrillos se imponía, era un conjunto residencial muy de clase-media-alta que por un momento me descoloco, ese seguro era el lugar que Eri hablaba.

Me dirigí hasta el enrejado principal y vi que había una caseta de vigilancia, así que toqué el timbre. Observe que de ahí salía un hombre vestido de uniforme de vigilancia.

-Oh, Buenas tardes.

\- ¿En qué le puedo servir? – preguntó desganado el vigilante.

El hombre me observo hasta dar rápidamente con la niña. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Dónde la ha encontrado? – preguntó alarmado.

\- La encontré en el Parque Este, estaba sola y llorando – dije mientras ella se arrullaba más a mi hombro-, me dijo que vivía cerca del Ichigo cake.

\- Oh, Gracias, en verdad – dijo el Hombre como si volviera a tener un respiro gigantesco.

\- ¿Acaso usted es su tío? – pregunté, parecía aliviado pero no tan preocupado como esperaba.

-Oh no, no, no- empezó a negar mientras abría la reja y me dejaba pasar-, pero creo que es mejor dejar a la niña en casa, su familia ha estado preocupada desde que no tuvieron noticias de ella.

Atravesé el enrejado y vi una amplia plaza llena de vegetación, un parque para niños, una zona de ejercicios al aire libre y una piscina en lo más alejado del lugar. Un lugar que hizo que mis bolsillos dolieran. El guardia me guio hasta un pequeño edificio de cuatro plantas, llegando al cuarto piso en donde toco el timbre de la única puerta que había ahí.

Un hombre de aspecto taciturno, largo cabello oscuro y ojeras prominentes abrió la puerta con el peor ceño fruncido que había visto en mi vida- y eso que he visto los peores caracteres en mi vida-, pero al ver a la niña pareció que su alma volvía a su cuerpo.

-Eri…- susurro el hombre sorprendido.

-La encontró este joven, Señor Aizawa y la trajo hasta aquí.

\- ¿Dónde estaba? – me preguntó el hombre tocando delicadamente el rostro de la niña.

\- Estaba escondida en unos arbustos llorando sola, me dijo mientras veníamos para acá que quien la cuidaba se había distraído y la perdió de vista- contesté mientras le entregaba a la niña dormida- seguro se asustó y empezó a buscarla.

\- ¡Aizawa! – escuche un grito proveniente de los escalones.

Se asomó una amplia y alta figura -que era conocida para mí - al rellano del lugar y por primera vez pensé que a veces las coincidencias eran innegablemente irónicas. Tenía al chico rubio y de ojos azules de la cafetería que cuando me vio, al igual que yo, se quedó sorprendido.

-Supe lo de Eri…

-Este joven la trajo – dijo Aizawa y después apunto acusadoramente al chico- y te advierto que no vuelvo a dejar a Eri en cuidado de Nejire, no quiero que pase esto otra vez.

En verdad estaba siendo duro con él a pesar de que no era su culpa. Sin embargo, el chico asintió de todas maneras y se acerco a la niña quien estaba despertando en esos momentos.

\- ¡Tío Lemi! – grito la niña mientras se abalanzaba contra el chico.

\- ¿Cómo está mi nubecita preciosa? – dijo mientras abrazaba a la niña con sumo cariño fraternal, era simplemente tierno.

-Bien, aunque me molesto que la tía Nejire me dejara cuando estaba hablando por celular – hizo un puchero-, pero Midoriya-san me encontró y es una buena persona.

El chico volteo a verme y me dedico una sonrisa tan esplendida que sentí la vergüenza subirme hasta el rostro. Dios mío, su sonrisa lo hacía ver guapísimo. Se acerco a mí y los nervios indudablemente explotaron en mi cuerpo, pero lo que menos esperaba era verme rodeado por esos brazos, un abrazo que me dejo helado.

No supe si sentir vergüenza o confusión, pero lo que sí estaba seguro era que sus brazos eran cálidos.

-Muchas Gracias por traer a Eri a salvo – dijo él con sumo agradecimiento y dejándome libre.

-No hay de que – trate de no tartamudear.

-Midoriya-san – me llamó la niña- ¿Podre verlo otra vez?

Otra pregunta que en menos de un minuto me descolocaba ¿Acaso hoy era momento de sobresaltar a Izuku?

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta Eri-chan?

-Podría venir a jugar conmigo un día y cantarme un poco, su voz es linda- dijo la niña con una sonrisa tan inocente que me estremeció el corazón-, además me debe un helado.

La niña era muy perspicaz, pero recordé que tenía asuntos que pagar y una madre a la que darle explicaciones.

-Oh Eri-chan, tratare de buscar un momento para hacerlo – dije apenado

-Entonces quédese a cenar ¿Puede? – preguntó la niña con ojos ilusionados mientras observaba a sus tíos.

Les juro que esa mirada hasta me hizo sentirme tan enamorado de ella que no podría negarle nada. Era simplemente una mirada tan tierna y suplicante que te hipnotizaba.

-Esta bien- dijo Aizawa- será una forma de agradecerle por haberte traído a casa.

\- ¡Sí! – chillo emocionada mientras traspasaba el dintel de la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? – pregunto el señor Aizawa en esos momentos.

-Izuku, Midoriya Izuku señor Aizawa- dije mientras le tendía mi mano, la cual acepto.

Se retiro lentamente de la puerta y se adentró al departamento.

-Es una rara coincidencia- dijo el chico- no esperaba que fueras el que me alegraras el día a mí, pero te vuelvo agradecer que la hayas traído a casa- comentó tomándome las manos.

-No hay de que, Togata-san- sentí el calor de sus manos atravesar mi dermis, hoy la vergüenza no dejaba mi cuerpo por nada del mundo.

-Por favor, no tengas formalidades conmigo, Solo dime Mirio- contestó.

¿Saben? A veces las coincidencias pueden ser muy bonitas, y esta era de las mejores coincidencias que tenía por el momento.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, yo soy el "desquiciado autor" de este fanfic en progreso, Mark._**

 ** _Vengo a avisarles a los poquitos que han leído esta historia que gracias. Esto es algo que llevo tiempo procesando y tratando de materializar, esperando que amen esta historia que hago con amor a BNHA y a toda lacomunidad lectora/fujoshi._**

 ** _Espero que le den el mismo amor con el que yo hago esto y que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Se despide Mark el "desquiciado autor"._**


	3. Una llegada inesperada

Capítulo 2: Una llegada indeseada

El primer día. Siempre existía uno de esos momentos dentro de tu vida: en la escuela, trabajo, curso, pasantías; todos causaban el mismo escozor dentro de la piel, el mismo nudo en el estómago, la misma combinación de nervios y emoción cuando tenías enfrente aquella puerta que iba a cambiar tu vida.

La mía estaba solamente a unos pasos de distancia. Los nervios me estaban carcomiendo vivo mientras miraba aquella cafetería que hace más de un mes estaba frecuentando, no solo por el buen café que servía, sino por la hermosa niña que me estaría esperando en la puerta para darme la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido, Midoriya-san- dijo la niña mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba las caderas.

Eri era una niña superdulce, muy inquieta, curiosa, pero era tan gentil y sonriente que era una bocanada de aire primaveral. Simplemente encantadora, que en menos de unos minutos podías enamorarte de ella.

La alcé en mis brazos mientras la abrazaba con cariño y giraba con ella, haciéndola reír en el proceso.

-Gracias, Eri-chan – dije mientras la dejaba en el piso.

-Buen día- dijo otra figura enfrente de la puerta.

Alcé la vista y estaba él allí. Mirio-san -que ahora será mi sempai y mi jefe- me miraba con sus ojos azules brillantes y su sonrisa perenne, vestido con el uniforme de la cafetería y unos pantalones que le sentaban de maravilla. Se veía joven y alegre, una de sus mejores facetas porque -aceptémoslo- él es un hombre guapísimo.

-Buenos días, Mirio-sempai- dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba junto a Eri.

\- ¿Preparado para trabajar?

Asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Podría decirse que los nervios podían comerme vivo, pero la emoción era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Trabajaría junto a Mirio-sempai y eso, de cierto modo, me llenaba de entusiasmo.

Aun recuerdo cuando el me propuso trabajar en su cafetería, fue un día en el que nuestra confianza empezó a aflorar.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Era de tarde cuando Eri me había invitado junto a Mirio-san a ir con ellos al Parque Este. Quería tener un picnic, al parecer ella nunca había experimentado uno de primera mano y deseaba disfrutarlo junto a mí y su tío Lemi -aunque aún no encuentro el por qué lo llama así-.

Y aunque estaba exhausto y lleno de preocupación, escuchar la suplicante e infantil voz hizo mermar algo en mí que hizo que aceptara. A veces los niños podían ser mi gran debilidad.

Fue una tarde muy divertida junto a la niña: nos dedicamos a jugar los tres juntos, a comer unos sándwiches que ella, presumiendo, hizo junto a Mirio-san y después nos dedicamos a contar historias que hicieron que la niña se durmiera en el regazo del rubio.

-Se ve tan tranquila- susurré.

-Sí- contestó Mirio-san mientras acariciaba el platinado cabello de la niña.

Por un momento dejamos que un apacible silencio se cerniera entre nosotros, no era incomodo, por el contrario, era un silencio ameno que los dos disfrutábamos.

-Midoriya-kun – me llamó el rubio, me miraba fijamente- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto, Mirio-kun.

Tomó su tiempo en silencio mirándome fijamente; me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Tienes algo que te aqueje? – interrogó sin filtro.

La pregunta me dejo pasmado, aunque me hizo darme cuenta de mi reacción y solo le dedique una sonrisa. Debía mantener al margen mis asuntos personales y no implicar a alguien más.

-En lo absoluto, Mirio-kun- dije tratando de sonar convincente, aunque parecía todo lo contrario.

-Por favor, Midoriya-kun, no creo que debas mentirme- dijo él volviendo la mirada al dulce rostro infantil en su regazo-; sé que algo te aqueja y no quieres decirme.

Balbucee un poco antes de volver a cerrar la boca.

-Sé que es natural no decir nada a desconocidos y- tomo una pausa- a penas llevamos una semana de conocernos, pero aun no se me quita de la cabeza aquel día en la cafetería.

Esta vez el silencio fue incomodo, tanto para mí como para él. Sé muy bien cómo me había visto Mirio en aquel momento, lo sabía, pero no quería a preocupar y mucho menos mortificar a nadie hablando de mis problemas.

-Mirio-kun, no deberías preocuparte por ello, no es nada que no pueda soportar- traté de sonar aun más convincente de lo que era.

Mirio suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que no estaba convencido, pero lo que más quería en ese momento era dejar pasar lo inevitable. Hablar de la bancarrota personal de alguien no era un tema recurrente.

-Siento que debería preocuparme- acaricio lentamente los cabellos de la niña- El día en que llegaste a la cafetería estabas tan bien al llegar y cuando recibiste esa llamada, te vi tan derrotado…

\- ¿Me estabas observando? – interrogué, me sentí avergonzado y con las mejillas calientes.

-Estaba en la barra, fue casualidad que te haya visto así- contestó casual-, pero de cierta forma sentí que debía ayudarte de alguna manera; alegrarte el día… y cuando saliste más animado, fue la mejor sensación que hace un tiempo hubiera tenido.

Sentí que mi corazón saltaba y el estomago se me encogía de la emoción, se sentía como en aquellos tiempos en que Kacchan y yo estábamos juntos. En raras ocasiones me decía que… que no había sentido algo tan distinto.

Sus recuerdos volvían como punzós en mi pecho. Aún me afectaba él; era difícil adaptarse a su falta y mucho más cuando los programas de farándula amarillista mantenían a flote la presencia de su boda con su despampanante mujer.

-Lamento si te presiono para que digas algo que no es de mi entera incumbencia…

Otro silencio se había impuesto entre nosotros, uno más pesado, difícil de llevar. Era de esos silencios que te ahogaban y que te mantenían impaciente, por querer decir todo y no poder decir nada. Pero…

-Tengo muchos problemas en casa- solté sin más, sé que es necesario una catarsis de todo lo que pasaba y era mejor hablarlo con Mirio-kun -, no son problemas… personales, son problemas económicos…

» Mi padre nos dejó a mi madre y a mí con muchas deudas las cuales no pudimos pagar a tiempo, teníamos un café y debido a esas deudas nos llevó a la quiebra. Mi madre y yo hemos estado trabajando arduamente para poder pagar las deudas. Tenía quince años cuando se fue…

Pare un momento y el silencio me dio más voluntad para seguir hablando. Sabía que Mirio-kun me estaba escuchando y apreciaba mucho que escuchara a este simple mundano.

-Hace tres años busque un empleo en una empresa multinacional, inicié como un aprendiz en archivología y en menos de un año y medio ya era el asistente del hijo del dueño, con el cual tuve un amorío –me detuve y trate de analizar su rostro, pero este solo denotaba comprensión-; un amorío que duro exactamente un año. Pensé que entre él y yo todo estaba bien, nunca me interesó su dinero y el trabajo me daba amplias posibilidades de terminar de pagar la hipoteca que quedaba para el final de mes.

» Pero…- pare un momento a respirar y a tragar aquel nudo que posaba en mi garganta- el me despidió y me saco de su vida sin darme una explicación, y me entere hace algunas semanas que está comprometido…

Termine de relatarle a Mirio y por primera vez me siento vulnerable, percibía como todo ese peso me quemaba la espalda y aquello que llevaba por dentro trataba de salir. Las lagrimas me queman los ojos, pero trato de evitar de que salgan.

-Es frustrante- susurré para que Mirio no notara que mi voz se quebraba-, no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, pero debía seguir y… ese día que estaba en tu cafetería, una de las empresas me dijo que evaluarían contratarme por una carta que envió él, ahí solo decía que yo era un mal empleado y que no trabajaba eficientemente.

Un hipido y un respiro ahogado me hicieron parar por un momento.

-Ahora cada empresa que me entrevista me reniega un puesto y… no puedo ni si quiera pensar que…

Unos brazos me rodearon sin yo pedirlo y sentí que mi rostro quedaba a la altura de algo cálido, un pecho duro. Alcé mi rostro y vi a Mirio-kun abrazarme, observando en sus ojos azules aquel brillo indulgente que hace poco me había dedicado.

-Sé que las palabras de consuelo no ayudaran de mucho- dijo manteniendo la mirada-, pero no todos somos de piedra Midoriya-kun, a veces tenemos que dejar salir todo… solo así te sentirás libre.

Apretó su abrazo y después de mucho tiempo, me lanzo a llorar en los brazos de alguien. No me gustaba llorar delante de las personas, lo odiaba.

Durante toda mi infancia y juventud había llorado por papá, por las deudas, por mamá, por lo a veces frustrante que era trabajar y cuando menospreciaban; lloraba por todo, pero me prometí que no lloraría por todo lo que me aquejaba a mi alrededor, lo haría por mí y por mamá, y no lo hice.

Y llego él, que me hizo sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro durante siete años y me hizo sentir que respiraba de nuevo. Ya no me sentía ahogado.

Desde la ida de Todoroki e Iida al exterior, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de lo que pasaba en casa y mucho menos de lo que sentía. Fue liberador, necesario, como si todo mi pecho dejara de doler un poco.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve hipando encima del pecho de Mirio, reconfortándome con caricias en la espalda y mimos en el cabello, como si fuera un niño.

-Midoriya-kun- susurro sin dejar de abrazarme-, eres una persona fuerte y decidida, pero quiero darte un consejo que me dio Aizawa hace mucho tiempo…

Dulcemente rompió el abrazo e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, tenía un rostro serio y una mirada determinada que lo hacía parecer más maduro de lo que aparentaba.

-Guardarse los problemas solo causa más amargura en tu alma. – repuso; parecía de esos regaños suaves que le das a los niños- es entendible que no quieras molestar a alguien con tus problemas, pero debes entender que no eres el hombre de acero. A veces uno necesita soltar, distraerse, apoyarse en alguien para hacer lo que tú haces: seguir adelante.

Su rostro estaba serio, parecía preocupado. Pase el dorso de mi mano por mis ojos y le dedique una sonrisa. Al fin le daba una sonrisa genuina.

-Gracias, de verdad, Mirio-kun.

El solo volteo la mirada rápidamente a ver como la niña en su regazo se movía levemente.

-Eri te ha agarrado aprecio- sus manos volvieron a acariciar su cabello liso-, no ha dejado de hablar de lo bueno que eres y ella… tiene ciertos problemas para relacionarse con la gente.

\- ¿En serio? -estaba sorprendido, Eri era adorable - el día en que la encontré estaba nerviosa, pero confió en mí muy rápido.

-Por eso, eres especial – contesto y por dentro sentí un caliente hormigueo-, eres especial para ella y, por ende, para mí.

Sé que esas palabras las había escuchado muchas veces en charlas a las que era obligado a ir, de mamá e incluso de algunos compañeros a los que no recuerdo, pero el que Mirio lo dijera hizo algo en mí. No tenía idea si estaba nervioso, turbado o confundido, pero se sentía bien.

-Y si tienes problemas buscando trabajo, puedo contratarte en mí cafetería…

Le sonreí por un momento, hasta que me di cuenta de que era lo que había dicho…

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Claramente negué aquel puesto en la cafetería. No tenía ni la menor idea de que era el dueño de la cafetería, lo cual me causo vergüenza haciendo que saliera del parque corriendo. Aún me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y me repetía que fue un gesto muy descortés.

Sin embargo, después de darle vueltas al asunto acepte el ofrecimiento de Mirio-sempai de trabajar en la cafetería. Por lo pronto me iba bien.

-Midoriya, necesitamos una ayudita aquí- prorrumpió TetsuTetsu, uno de los empleados desde la cocina.

Era emocionante conocer a todos los que trabajaban ahí, más que todo porque era un grupo muy raro, pero lleno de ánimos. Estaban los hermanos Kirishima y TetsuTetsu; el frío Shinsou, la divertida Tsuyu y su pareja Tokoyami junto a Kyouka, la chica rockera.

Mi trabajo no era exactamente el más arduo dentro del local- estaba en pruebas-, pero en su gran mayoría ayudaba a todos en lo que podía, en la cocina con algunos dulces y panes, con la máquina de café, en la caja y atendiendo las mesas del local.

Se sentía tan familiar volver a aquel ritmo constante y el olor almizclado de café y vainilla me llenaban de serenidad, y mucho más cuando todas las ordenes se hacían a través de una caja fiscal.

-Me sorprendes, Midoriya-kun. Aún te queda algo de tu cafetería

-Pues es mucho más fácil de manejar- contesté mientras sacaba una factura y se la pasaba a Shinsou- cuando teníamos la cafetería nuestra caja registradora era electrónica, no digital.

-Está bien, ahora deja que me dedique yo a la caja mientras atiendes las mesas- Mirio me tomo de los hombros y me dio un leve empujón junto a un pequeño block.

Asentí mientras me acercaba a las mesas, atendiendo algunas parejas, hombres solitarios y personas bohemias, era simplemente tan conocido y cálido estar trabajando dentro del local.

Me acerque a mi siguiente mesa y me pareció extraño que la cliente llevara una pañoleta sobre su cabeza, un abrigo gigantesco y unos lentes de sol. Sabía que estábamos muy cerca de comenzar otoño, pero ¿No es un poco exagerado?

-Bienvenida a Lemillon Café's, ¿Qué desea? – pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa.

La cliente me miro detenidamente, como analizándome de arriba abajo. Me sentí incomodo al momento, pero me mantuve tranquilo. Algunos clientes podían ser muy extraños o explosivos.

\- ¿Eres nuevo verdad? – preguntó.

-Sí, soy nuevo, ¿viene aquí a menudo?

-Bueno, seguro nadie te tiene informado, pero…- ella se retiró los lentes- hace mucho tiempo que frecuento este lugar.

Y vi aquel rostro circular, la nariz perfilada, los ojos mieles y algunos mechones de cabello castaño deslizándose por su faceta. En verdad la vida era demasiado irónica o mi suerte estaba de viaje en alguna parte del mundo, porque la vi. Uraraka Ochako estaba frente a la mesa que yo atendía con una sutil sonrisa.

No sabía cómo sentirme, pero mi cuerpo sintió un hormigueo desesperado y recalcitrante recorrerme desde la punta de los pies hasta hacerme un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Usted es…

-Por favor, no lo digas- dijo como si fuera a decir una imprudencia-, no quiero que los comensales me reconozcan.

-Lo lamento- me disculpe.

-La gran mayoría de los del local me conocen- se volvió a poner los lentes de sol-, seguro es tu primer día y no te habían informado de nada.

Asentí, esto debía ser una mala broma del destino. Estaba en frente a la prometida de mi ex amante, la mujer que presidia la mayoría de las portadas de las revistas y a la que apodaban "la reina de las lentejuelas" por su siempre elegante y brillante forma de vestir.

-Bueno, seré lo más discreto posible- conteste con temple, una de que no sabía que tenía-, pero dígame ¿Qué desea?

-Oh bueno, deseo un Mocaccino con mucha vainilla y una tarta de mora.

Anote rápidamente y le dedique una sonrisa, no sabía si estaba torcida, pero lo único que quería era retirarme rápidamente de esa mesa. El dolor en el pecho aún se mantenía como una piedra y el nudo en mi estómago parecía cada vez más apretado dentro. Estaba incrédulo ante esta circunstancia.

Traspase la barra y me acerque a los aparadores, tomando un pedazo de tarta de mora y pidiéndole a Shinsou un Mocaccino vainilla.

\- ¿Mocaccino con mucha vainilla? – preguntó el chico de ojeras prominentes.

-Sí, es para… Uraraka Ochako – dije lo último en un susurro.

-Ya veo porque tienes ese rostro como si hubieras visto a un fantasma- contestó tomando una taza de plástico del local-, pensé que el jefe te había informado de su apreciada amiga…

\- ¿Amiga?

Shinsou chasqueo la lengua mientras viraba hacia la máquina de café y se dedicaba a hacer mi pedido mientras yo atendía aquellos que buscaban algunos dulces.

-Uraraka ha sido amiga íntima del jefe desde hace muchos años, se conocen desde niños por alguna extraña razón- me empezó a relatar, buscando la vainilla y la cocoa-; ha frecuentado el local desde que abrió y, al ser muy "famosa", siempre mantiene que los empleados sean discretos con su trato.

-Ya veo.

-Aquí tienes.

Shinsou me tendió el café y después me dedico una escrutadora mirada.

-Cuando termines con ella ve a la cocina, te llevare un café cargado. Estas pálido.

-Sí.

Estaba inquieto y nervioso, pero debía reponerme. No debí reaccionar de esa manera frente a ella, aunque supo mantener la simpatía.

-Aquí está su orden- deje el café y la tarta enfrente de ella- y debo disculparme en como reaccione.

-No te preocupes, todos reaccionan así la primera vez que me ven- sonrió comprensiva-, seguro Mirio no te mantuvo al tanto de mi presencia.

-No…- murmure sonrojado.

Ella rio sutilmente mientras me veía.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? Novato- me dedicó jocosa.

-Izuku Midoriya.

-Bueno, Midoriya-kun, me veras muy seguido acá, así que espero que me atiendas como se debe y cuida como reaccionas, tal vez pueda ser tu última vez aquí – su advertencia me tomo desprevenido

Tragué duro, no sabía que se podía ser tan duro solo con ver a alguien a los ojos, sentí miedo. Sin embargo, Uraraka sonrió y ahogo una risa.

-Es solo una broma, Midoriya-kun… No soy así, pero debiste ver tu reacción.

\- ¿Asustando a mi nuevo empleado, Uravity?

Mirio- sempai apareció con su imponente presencia y un mar de suspiros detrás de su espalda. A veces me preguntaba si él en verdad se daba cuenta de que su clientela era impulsada por su atractiva apariencia, más que todo la clientela femenina.

-Lemi- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa-, que bueno verte.

\- ¿Cómo está Matsuo-san?

-Bien, ha estado muy tranquilo y mucho más ahora que al fin me comprometí- contestó ella.

Ese comentario fue un verdadero golpe a mi dignidad sin haberla pedido, me encogí y traté de retirarme sutilmente.

-Midoriya-kun ¿No quieres sentarte? – me ofreció Uraraka.

Su rostro denotaba una mirada emocionada y amigable, pero sentía que si aceptaba esa frívola propuesta terminaría jugando a la ruleta rusa con mis sentimientos.

-Oh me encantaría, pero debo…

-Tranquilo Midoriya, descansa un poco – contestó Mirio.

Esto tenía que ser un tipo de broma pesada.

-Shinsou-sempai me dijo que buscara un café cargado con él- repuse dulcemente, no quería sentarme frente a la mujer que me había quitado lo único bueno que tenía.

-No te preocupes, yo te haré uno y me uniré a ustedes- respondió mi jefe rubio con una sonrisa fascinante.

Esto tenía que ser una jodida broma…

Sin darme tiempo de contestar Mirio desaparece con la misma sonrisa hipnotizante y me quedo parado en la mesa de la chica castaña. Ya no podía negarme, sería de mal gusto y no soy una persona que busque incomodar a las demás, así que me resigno y tomo asiento en una de las sillas.

-Midoriya-kun, quiero conocerte un poco…

Esto no terminaría nada bien y mucho menos con la mujer que estaba enfrente a mí. Esto se había convertido en un infierno.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**  
 ** _Creo que este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha encantado hacer- por ahora-, porque me encanta que a veces dejamos el orgullo atrás y nos abrimos a la persona indicada (¡Dios ya me puse cursi!)._**

 ** _Me encanta la llegada de_ _Uraraka_ _(No porque la adore, en verdad), esta relación traerá mucha emoción a la trama y obviamente sabemos porque, pero será emocionante jugar con esa relación._**

 ** _Cada día me doy cuenta de que esto me tomara más tiempo, pero_ _hare_ _que sea lo más corto posible (Les admito que no soy bueno con las historias largas)._**

 ** _Este "desquiciado autor" los ama y lee sus comentarios, votos, sugerencias y amor como venga; se despide Mark._**


	4. Una cena llena de sorpresas

Capítulo 3: Una cena llena de sorpresas.

Creo que ya lo había hablado anteriormente, pero los nervios en su gran mayoría se dan a causa de situaciones en las que sientes que peligra esa pequeña cosa a la que llamamos dignidad. Así como justamente me sentía en este instante en casa.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿El ramen está listo? – pregunté histérico, arreglando algunas cosas de último minuto.

-Sí, quédate tranquilo Izuku- decía mamá saliendo de la cocina con el delantal-, estás muy nervioso.

-Mamá, todo debe estar perfecto, no quiero una mala impresión de mi jefe.

-Creo que más que jefe es un buen amigo- mamá había dicho lo último de manera muy extraña y sugerente.

\- ¿Insinúas algo mamá?

-No, para nada cariño – contestó poniendo algunos palillos en la mesa-, Mirio-kun por lo que veo es un buen muchacho y te tiene cierto aprecio.

-Sí.

-Fue encantador cuando fui a tu trabajo el otro día, es un chico muy animado y guapo.

-Ay mamá, si vieras la cantidad de clientas que van solo para que les atienda- me rio-, parece uno de esos capítulos malos de las series de Disney.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te oía reír- comentó mamá observándome-, es bueno que alguien te saque la sonrisa así cariño.

Quise decir algo más con el sospechoso comentario que había hecho mamá, pero el timbre de casa había sonado estrepitosamente.

-Ya llegaron. Ya sabes mamá.

-Sí cariño, tranquilízate, no estamos cenando con el presidente del congreso.

Solté una risa genuina mientras me acercaba a la puerta y la abría con sumo cuidado. Lo que vi me pareció bizarro.

-Midoriya-san- Eri se lanzó a mis caderas para darme un apretado abrazo.

-Eri-chan- me hinque para abrazarla.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Mirio con su sonrisa perenne en su esculpido rostro del brazo con una chica de cabellos azul pastel, caderas prominentes, ojos claros y una sonrisa preciosa. Esto debía ser una broma. Alcé a Eri en mis brazos.

-Es bueno verlo otra vez, Mirio-sempai- les dedique una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, Midoriya-kun y espero que no tengas molestia en que haya traído una invi…

-Nejire Hado- contestó la chica tendiéndome la mano.

-Un gusto- contesté, le tomé la mano y sentí un cosquilleo incomodo subiéndome por el cuerpo.

-Nee, Mido-san ¿Aquí vive usted? - interrogó la niña.

-Sí Eri-chan ¿Quieres conocerlo?

-Sí- la niña alzo sus bracitos emocionada.

-Pueden pasar con gusto – le dije a Mirio y a Nejire-, siéntanse como en casa por favor.

Me adentre en el portal mientras Eri veía con curiosidad toda la casa, estaba muy exaltada de saber donde vivía y me pareció tierno ver como sus ojos brillaban ante lo minimalista de la decoración que había en casa, en comparación con su gigantesco y moderno departamento.

-Bienvenidos- dijo mamá al salir de la cocina.

-Muchísimas gracias por recibirnos, Midoriya-san- contestó Mirio haciendo una reverencia.

-De nada y por favor Togata-kun, solo dime Inko- contestó mamá.

-Está bien.

\- ¿Y quien es la hermosa señorita?

-Nejire Hado, Inko-san, lamento no haberle avisado que vendría.

-No te preocupes cariño, eres bienvenida.

Mi madre les dedico una sonrisa benevolente. Eri-chan me preguntaba como había sido jugar en un lugar tan pequeño, pero había algo dentro de mí que me mantenía estático mirando lo irracionalmente compatibles que se veían Mirio con Nejire. Me causo una sensación extraña y molesta.

¿Me pasaba algo con ellos dos? ¿Porqué me incomodaba que ella le regalara esa sonrisa a Mirio? ¿No podía dejar de acercársele tanto?

-Mido-san ¿Pasa algo?

Veo a Eri con sus relucientes ojitos preocupados, abrazaba mis caderas con cariño y le dedique una sonrisa. No me había dado cuenta de que había mantenido un rictus hasta que sonreí.

-No pasa nada Eri-chan, solo estoy un poco cansado.

Por un momento la niña me observo preocupada de nuevo, con suerte mi madre me sacaba de situaciones incomodas en los momentos más oportunos.

-Eri, preciosa ¿Me quieres ayudar a terminar de cocinar?

\- ¡Sí! – soltó inquieta.

-Ten cuidado con los cuchillos- contestó Mirio a mis espaldas.

Me volví hacia ellos y me di cuenta de que Nejire no había soltado en ningún momento el brazo de Mirio. Me causaba cierto ardor por dentro pero no podían ser celos ¿verdad? Mirio y yo no éramos más que amigos ¿cierto?

-Pasemos a la sala mientras esperamos a que la cena esté lista.

Los guíe hasta la sala- que la verdad no era más que traspasar el pequeño pasillo que unía el vestíbulo y las habitaciones- y deje que se sentaran en los muebles, muy juntos de nuevo.

\- ¿Quieren algo de beber?

\- Un poco de agua si no es molestia- dijo la chica, se arregló el cabello.

-Yo no quiero nada, Midoriya-kun.

Asentí caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina con la amplia de intención de desviar mis pensamientos de la escena que tenía al frente ¿Acaso Nejire era la pareja de Mirio? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? ¿No confía en mí? ¿Estarán saliendo? No sabía si debía importarme o no, pero esta sensación era incomoda y ácida. Deseaba escapar.

Por desgracia mi madre parecía ir en contra de mis pensamientos pues ya estaba en la puerta con una bandeja llena de limonada casera.

-Que bueno que estés aquí- murmuro ella mientras me entregaba de manera precipitada la bandeja-, dale esto a los invitados mientras termino la cena.

-Está bien mamá- contesté mientras evitaba que un tic en mi ceja saliera a relucir.

La pesadumbre que llevaba justamente en esos instantes me llevaba a casi encorvarme y a llevar mi frustración a niveles imaginables, pero ¿Por qué estaba frustrado? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué demonios lo sentía de manera tan ardiente?

\- ¿Pasa algo, Midoriya? - interrogó Mirio.

La pregunta que me hizo mi sempai me tomó desprevenido. Me sentí avergonzado por mostrarme así, a veces no podía evitar ser tan expresivo y transparente como quería. Dejé la charola encima de la mesa de centro.

-No, pero gracias por preguntar Mirio-sempai- dije con un pequeño mohín mientras trataba de evitar el asunto-, mi madre les hizo un poco de limonada.

-No tienes que…

-Al fin puedo conocer al famoso Midoriya Izuku- contestó Nejire con una sonrisa-, espero que no te moleste que me haya presentado de esta manera tan repentina.

-En lo absoluto, Hado-san.

-Sin formalidades, Izuku- tomó uno de los vasos con delicadeza-, odio el _san_ como no tienes una idea.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí, todos los días tengo que escuchar el _san_ con toda una junta de lameculos pretenciosos- bebió la limonada sin dejar de mirarme-, es molesto hasta el punto de querer golpear a alguien.

Al parecer Nejire era una chica de carácter fuerte- por no querer decir que es odiosa- y no tenía ni un solo pelo en la lengua para dar sus opiniones; aunando que tenía una junta directiva detrás de ella, un punto más para que mi estomago se anudara y me dejara en claro las diferencias sociales que teníamos.

-Perdone la intromisión, pero ¿puedo saber dónde trabaja… Nejire-chan? – decirle de esa manera me causo desazón, no me gustaba agarrar confianza tan rápido.

-Soy Jefa y Gerente del departamento de proyectos de Ryukyu Builder- contestó segura y orgullosa-, y no te preocupes por las preguntas, me gusta la gente que sea directa y curiosa.

Asentí ligeramente observando que Mirio no decía ni una sola palabra al respecto, solo mantenía su expresión alegre y dejaba que la chica hablara a sus anchas. Aunque me parecía extraño que se mantuviera tan distante no quise preguntar nada, pero deseaba mucho que interviniera para así sentirme tranquilo o siquiera un poco más cómodo con Nejire.

-Izuku…-llamó Nejire, dios mío esto me contrariaba- ¿Acaso tu madre y tu comparten el mismo tinte de cabello?

La pregunta me hizo sentir completamente mortificado y al mismo sorprendido ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso sin siquiera mantener el tacto? ¿Acaso la chica era así de imprudente? Deseaba por todo que se la tragara la tierra y la escupiera hasta Europa o que en tal caso algo pasara y se tuviera que retirar en esos instantes. Lo deseaba fervientemente.

-Nejire…- susurró Mirio.

-Ay solo es una pregunta, Lemi-tan – tocó dulcemente su mejilla con un dedo.

Mirio se puso colorado y su rostro dio una mueca avergonzada. Siento un escozor ardiente y latente dentro de mi piel junto con un sentimiento que esta entre la ira y la envidia. No se si considerarlo celos, pero es lo más cercano a lo que puedo llamarlos y en verdad ese hormigueo intrínseco me estaba inquietando.

Mirio le susurra algo en el oído a la chica y ella sonríe. Una sonrisa de gata cimarrona, como si se hubiera salido con la suya y que me miraba con brillante suficiencia, sintiéndose superior. Me crispe en mi asiento mientras bebía la limonada ante el repentino nudo de ira que me ahogaba la garganta y que de seguro clamaba por un karma físico.

La chica era una… mejor me ahorro los comentarios, no debo ser así con una dama y mucho menos con mis pensamientos.

-Tranquilo- dijo ella, tomándole de las mejillas.

¡Esto era el colmo! Mostrarse suficiente con su relación con Mirio era más que satisfactorio para la execrable mente de esa mujer, pero ella me restregaba a Mirio como si fuera un premio. Me molestaba de cierta forma eso, aunque más me molestaba esa mirada suficiente que tenía como si hubiera ganado una competencia en la que estaba implicado obligatoriamente.

Para salvación del día – y de una corrida segura de mi departamento-, el sonido del timbre reverbero en el lugar.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien más? - preguntó Mirio quitándose las manos de la chica de encima.

-No- contesté tratando de calmarme.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien… Izuku? - preguntó él.

El cómo dijo mi nombre hizo que una electricidad subiera desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza y me emocionaba de cierta manera. Sin embargo, aun estaba amargado por aquella jactancia que me había dedicado Nejire hace unos minutos, vanagloriándose de mi jefe con un descaro magnánimo.

-Estoy perfectamente, Togata-kun- expresé mientras me levantaba con la cabeza en alto-, seguro es un vecino que viene constantemente. Sí me permiten.

Me retiré del lugar mientras mantenía el rostro impávido, hasta que perdí la vista de ellos y solté mi ceño fruncido. De verdad estoy empezando a odiar a Nejire, que todavía desconocía que era de Mirio, pero estaba seguro que recabaría todo lo posible con Shinsou-kun- es la persona que más tiempo ha trabajado ahí-.

Respire hondo unas cuantas veces antes de abrir la puerta y esperarme a que Mineta volviera a pedirme cualquier estupidez para encubrirlo con su estricto padre. Empero, quien me esperaba en dintel me dejo sorprendido y anonadado.

-Izuku-kun- contestó la mujer de ojos azules frente a mí.

\- ¿Kayama-san? – estaba confundido y aterrado- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vengo a darte noticias del banco, Izuku- repuso ella mostrándose seria, algo que era insólito- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh… lo que pasa es que…

-No creo que puedas evitar estas noticias y tampoco deberías jugar con mi tiempo, querido- su tono fue tajante.

Me puse rígido al instante, esto no era una buena señal desde el primer momento. Asentí inestablemente nervioso y atemorizado, ya habíamos recibido una carta de advertencia hace casi más de un mes y la siguiente ya era una advertencia de embargué; si Kayama-san estaba para confirmar lo inevitable debía mantenerme fuerte, aunque sentía que las piernas me temblaban.

\- ¿Puede pasar a la cocina, Kayama-san?

\- Por supuesto.

A penas cerré la puerta de la entrada pude percibir aquel abominable temor que me estaba comiendo vivo en esos momentos. El nudo en mi garganta se había cerrado más mientras el agrio sabor de la limonada me quemaba y contraía el estómago de puro pánico.

-Buenas tardes- escuché de Kayama-san.

La mujer no dio presentaciones y se retiro hacia la puerta de la cocina dejando a mis invitados completamente confundidos y curiosos ante la silueta femenina que pasaba con suma confianza la puerta de la cocina.

-Togata-kun, necesito hablar de algo importante en la cocina- comenté, observando como Eri salía de la misma-, espero me permitas.

-Claro, Izu…Midoriya-kun.

-Mido-san ¿Quién es esa señora? - preguntó la niña acercándose a mí.

-Es alguien importante con la que tengo que hablar, Eri-chan- contesté dulcemente mientras le acariciaba levemente la cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa-, solo serán unos minutos.

-Ven, Eri…- dijo Nejire tendiéndole la mano.

\- ¡Déjame en paz Fejire! - contestó ella aferrándose a mis caderas.

-Eri- repuso Mirio en advertencia.

\- ¡No, ella es marrana!

\- ¡Eri! – exclamó Mirio.

-Eri-chan, no creo que deberías decirle así a Nejire-san- comenté mientras me hincaba a su altura-, es muy descortés decirle eso a una persona.

-Pero ella es…

-Pues yo solo he oído decir una mala palabra- le interrumpí mirándola fijamente-, y por lo que sé las niñas feas dicen malas palabras… ¿Eres una niña fea?

-No- susurró ella bajando la cabeza.

-Las niñas lindas siempre son dulces y se disculpan cuando hacen algo mal, las niñas feas hacen lo contrario- comenté mientras le hacía ver mis ojos- ¿Cuál eres Eri?

-Una niña linda- dijo mientras hipaba.

-Entonces, discúlpate con Nejire-san…

La niña me miro y le sonreí con dulzura. Ella, insegura, se acerco con la cabeza gacha hasta estar al frente de Nejire y vi como tomaba valor para disculparse con quien- al parecer- le costaba llevarse bien.

-Lo siento mucho, Tía Nejire- susurro mientras alzaba su cabecita y miraba a la chica con ojos llorosos- ¿Me perdonas?

Pude ver que a Nejire le brillaban los ojos y el rostro de Mirio no podía estar más sorprendido e incrédulo. La chica abrió los brazos y abrazo a la niña con cariño.

-Claro que lo hago, cariño- dijo ella-, sabes que te perdono.

Sus manitas se aferraron al frágil cuello de la chica y después de un momento se separó para mirarme a mí.

-No diré más malas palabra, Mido-san.

-Está bien- expuse-, ahora espera aquí, ya volveré.

Dejé a mis invitados atrás y atravesé la puerta de la cocina. La tensión que sentí al entrar fue como un tirón de miles de kilómetros estrellándome contra el suelo, Kayama-san estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua mientras mi mamá se mantenía seria. No sabía si estaba igual de preocupada o nerviosa como yo.

-Gracias por el agua, Inko.

-De nada Nemuri- dijo maternalmente.

La mujer dejo el vaso a un lado y nos dedicó una mirada intensa.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero hablar del embargué…

Las ganas de vomitar junto al miedo me atenazaron como una brida fría y cruel que impactaba en cada parte de mi piel. Mi cuerpo estaba tan rígido como una estatua y mis nervios explotaban como bombas dentro de mí, haciendo que temblara vivamente.

-Kayama-san, por favor, denos más…

Su mirada fría y sería me detuvo de lo que diría. Estaba asustado. Sin pensarlo sentí que las lágrimas salían de mis mejillas como una marea ácida, y aunque sabía que Kayama-san odiaba que excusáramos tenía que intentarlo para evitar lo inevitable.

-Por favor…-susurre suplicante.

-Izuku- dijo ella con el rostro tan imperturbable que parecía un abogado del diablo-, son cosas del banco…

Mi madre me tomó de uno de los brazos y después me dedico una sonrisa comprensiva. Me preguntaba como esa mujer era tan fuerte y cómo mantenía su sonrisa dulce contra todo pronóstico, incluso ante la fatal idea de quedar en completa bancarrota y en la calle.

-Sólo háblanos cuánto tiempo tenemos para desalojar el lugar- dijo ella solemne.

-A eso es lo que iba- repuso Kayama-san apoyándose en la encimera de granito-, no hay un tiempo estimado de embargue, porque no lo hay.

Por un momento todo se detuvo. Después sentí que todo me parecía confuso y maravilloso al mismo tiempo, fue como volver a respirar después de estar hundido demasiado tiempo dentro del agua, pero me preguntaba: ¿Cómo demonios habían pasado eso?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Nemuri? - interrogó mi madre observando desconcertada a la mujer.

-Hoy recibí un llamado de las oficinas y me habían avisado que sus deudas estaban todas completamente pagas- comentó ella mientras empezaba a rebuir en su portafolio-, supuestamente hubo un inversor externo que pagó todas sus deudas.

\- ¿Sabes quién fue? – pregunté curioso y emocionado, sentía que podía buscar y abrazar al inversor en esos instantes.

-Me dijeron que debía quedar en completo anonimato y no me dieron más información al respecto, aunque insistí.

-Pero… ¿No fue un error?

-Creo que mi jefe sabría si fuera un error o no, Inko- dijo ella al fin sacando unos papeles y extendiéndoselos a mí madre-, pero ustedes están exentos de cualquier deuda ahora.

-Esto es…-mí mamá tomo el papel temblando.

-Sí, ya su casa no esta como garantía para el banco- Kayama-san dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

Sentí una emoción carcomerme todo el cuerpo. Felicidad y alivio puro burbujeaban desde las entrañas hasta mi rostro; después de mucho tiempo todo ya estaba bien, mamá y yo estábamos libres de todo ese peso. Empero, me tenía turbado el no saber la identidad de quien haya pagado las deudas, le debíamos mucho.

-Kayama-san…

-Por favor, ya no me digas así, Izuku, solo dime Nemuri ahora- contestó ella con una mueca histérica-, no me gusta el _san_ para nada y lo sabes.

-Esta bien, Nemuri- la abracé con gran fuerza y cariño-, gracias por ayudarnos con lo que pudiste.

-No te preocupes, cariño- expresó ella con ternura y respondiendo el abrazo-, todo sea por los Midoriya que me acogieron.

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida, sea como nuestra asesora o como nuestra familia- dijo mamá mientras firmaba el papel y dándole un maternal abrazo a la chica.

-Gracias.

Ella se retiró de la cocina con una sonrisa y un caminar altivo, a veces me divertía aquel semblante maduro e intimidante que fingía ante los demás, cuando en verdad era una persona dulce y amable, tal vez intensa, pero amable.

Miré a mi mama por un segundo y vi que estaba llorando. Yo también lo estaba haciendo y eso causo que ambos nos abrazáramos con tal fuerza e hipáramos como unos niños chiquitos. Estábamos felices y libres, eso era lo que importaba en esos momentos.

\- ¡Eri, no!

La puerta había sido azotada y la niña había entrado encontrándonos llorando, su semblante parecía preocupado y lo hizo más cuando nos miro fijamente. Mirio le siguió mientras también se quedaba petrificado ante la escena.

-Esa mujer hizo llorar a Mido-san- dijo ella acusadoramente-, tío Lemi ella es mala.

-Eri, no…

\- ¡Hizo llorar a Mido-san!

\- ¡Erika Aizawa, no me levantes la voz! – Mirio refutó serio a la niña- respétame.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Ella hizo llorar a Mido-san! Eso es imperdonable- chilló la niña furiosa.

-Eri-chan- le llamé mientras me quitaba algunas lágrimas-, no tienes que gritarle a tu tío así y no te preocupes por mí…

-Pero-

-Eri-chan ¿Me ves triste? - pregunté mientras me hincaba en mis rodillas con una sonrisa.

-No

\- ¿Estoy gritando?

-No

\- ¿Me ves mal?

-No…

-Entonces, no debes molestarte por eso- la mire fijamente y con dulzura-, es lindo de tu parte que te preocupes, cariño, pero no debes gritarle a tu tío así. Él te quiere mucho.

-Pero, ella-

-Kayama-san es una amiga que me vino a dar una buena noticia. Estoy feliz Eri-chan, estaba llorando de felicidad.

La niña me miró dudosa como si no hubiera entendido nada de lo que hubiera dicho, haciendo que soltara una risa cantarina y que posara mi mano en su cabello. Incluso siendo tan explosiva era cándida.

-Tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, pero aún creo que deberías disculparte con tu tío Lemi.

-No. No me dejo ayudarte.

-Eri… ¿Quieres que tío Lemi deje de quererte? - pregunté, la niña abrió los ojos como platos y llenos mortificación- ¿Quieres que deje de comprarte helado?

Ella nego repetidas veces mientras soltaba las preguntas.

-Le faltaste el respeto gritándole y no obedeciéndole… ¿No crees que se merece una disculpa después de todo lo que hace contigo?

La niña miro a su tío con unos ojitos arrepentidos, empezando a soltar lágrimas y sentí que la había embarrado. Sin embargo, la niña corrió a los brazos de su tío e hipando repuso:

\- ¡L-Lo siento mucho! No quiero que tío Lemi me deje de querer, no quiero, no quiero- restregaba su rostro en Mirio- Lo siento.

Mirio sumamente conmovido la alzó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla como lo haría un padre y acariciaba su cabello, haciendo que la niña escondiera su rostro en su cuello.

-Jamás podría dejar de quererte, mi linda nubecita.

Y después de aquel momento tan tierno, mi madre sirvió el ramen y nos obligó a todos a ir a la mesa y cenar. Todo parecía ameno y tranquilo cuando nos sentamos, pero nada fue mejor cuando Mirio me comentó que Nejire se había retirado por asuntos de trabajo. Era como si de repente todo cobrara un respiro más lozano y libre, e incluso mi suerte estaba volviendo a su lugar.

Toda la cena fue relajante y divertida. Mirio ayudaba a veces a Eri para que comiera los fideos- que para colmo no le gustaban- mientras ella lanzaba ocurrencias, Mirio contaba anécdotas chistosas y mamá reía a pulmón limpio en casa. Se sentía la felicidad en el aire.

Después de mucho tiempo el departamento se sentía relajado, ligero y tranquilo, mamá y yo estábamos completamente calmados y parecía que la sonrisa no se nos podía borrar de la cara. Era simplemente apoteósico.

Cuando la noche sobrevino y Eri le contaba lo que había visto en la Tv a mi madre, Mirio me llevo a la cocina con la excusa de pedirme un vaso de agua.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-No lo vas a creer…

Lo miré y vi su intriga en los ojos. La curiosidad le estaba picando como nunca.

-Al parecer las deudas han sido pagadas completamente, no nos embargaran el departamento- dije mientras volvía a sentir esa efervescente emoción en el estómago.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - dijo el igual de emocionado.

Asentí repetidas veces mientras me mordía el labio de la emoción. Lo que no me esperaba era que me alzara en sus brazos y me diera vueltas como si fuera un niño, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer mientras observaba su sonrisa y su rostro amable con una expresión emocionada.

-Es maravilloso- paró de girar y nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

Sentí los nervios explotarme dentro como bombas mientras el calor traspasaba cada resquicio de mi piel, sentía su respiración cerca de mis labios y sus brazos rodearme con tanta calidez que juro que en ese momento me desmayaría. Él se dio cuenta unos minutos después y me bajo de sus brazos.

-Perdona- dijo rascándose la nuca y con un pequeño sonrojo-, pero es que me alegro mucho por ti.

-Muchas gracias por tu preocupación.

-Ay, Izuku…- paró un momento y volvió a rascarse la nuca- ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre?

-Mirio, ya llevamos casi tres meses de conocernos y nos vemos casi todo el tiempo- dije tranquilo-, además me has apoyado como nadie ha hecho y te considero mi amigo, así que…

-Gracias, Izuku- la suavidad con la que dijo mi nombre…

Sentí que me derretía por dentro cuando su voz dijo mi nombre, pero el vago recuerdo de Nejire me hizo volver a la realidad. Mirio ya estaba comprometido a una relación, así que no me haría ilusiones vagas de nuevo, pero ¿por qué ilusionarme con Mirio? No puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Sabes quién fue el donante?

\- No, el banco no quiso dar nombres a Kayama-san – comenté mientras me subía a la encimera- y aunque insistió no saco nada…

-Eso parece extraño.

Un sonido ensordecedor hizo que me sobresaltara y cuando me di cuenta Mirio estaba sacando su teléfono celular. Me pidió disculpas por el susto junto a un mohín avergonzado mientras atendía.

-Hola- dijo el sereno- todo bien…

Se alejo un poco y yo me dedique a buscar un pedazo de pastel que había comprado para la cena- tenía mucha hambre y ese ramen no me lleno para nada -. Observé como Mirio fruncía el ceño y mantenía un rictus serio, eso no lo había visto y en verdad me empezaba a preocupar esa mueca tan circunspecta y fría.

-Pero, ya te dije que no puedo… No le gustan esos eventos…Pero- se cortó.

Lo mire minuciosamente y de súbito me miro a mí, estaba tratando de masticar el sabor a chocolate del pastel cuando sus ojos brillaron. Los nervios volvieron a explotar dentro de mí con esa mirada intensa y brillante, parecía como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea sumamente genial y astuta.

-Creo que ya tengo acompañante- sonrió victorioso mientras se acercaba a mi-, dile a mamá que conocerá a alguien muy especial.

Y con eso fue más que suficiente para suponer que Mirio tenía que darme muchas explicaciones.

* * *

 _ **Hello, hello, hello, aquí el "desquiciado" autor.**_

 _ **Primero que nada quiero agradecer mucho por las lecturas que le estan dando a este proyecto y en verdad es algo que me emociona, me llena y me insipira a seguir escribiendo cada día. Les agradezco un montón y los amo.**_

 _ **Segundo, estoy pensando contestar reviews. ¿Quien sería un buen escritor si no le responde a sus lectores? Pregunten, comenten y digan si quieren cosas Random, los estare leyendo.**_

 ** _Y tercero una ronda de preguntas que de seguro se estaran haciendo: ¿Cuál sera el secreto que Mirio esconde? ¿Sera verdad su relación con Nejire? ¿Izuku conocera a los padres de Mirio? ¿CUANDO? ¿DONDE? ¿POR QUÉ?_**

 ** _Pero como me encanta dejar las dudas, estare esperandolos en el siguiente capítulo con una buena sorpresa. Los dejo y en verdad muchas gracias._**

 ** _Este "desquiciado" autor los quiere y se retira con mucho cariño. Bye, Mark._**

 ** _PD: Si para la próxima semana no actualizo es a causa de la universidad que me lleva comiendo el alma._**


	5. Un Encuentro Agridulce

Capítulo 4: Encuentros agridulces

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Togata-san te invitó a un evento? - preguntó Shinsou con una ceja alzada.

-Si.

-Y no tienes idea que llevar puesto…

-Exactamente.

\- ¿No te comentó, siquiera, que clase de evento era? – interrogó mientras me daba un café y se lo entregaba a un comensal- aunque me parece extraño que me pidas consejos de moda a mí.

-Me dijo que era algo así como una beneficencia o algo parecido- contesté mientras me acercaba-, además eres mi única opción por ser el más cercano a Mirio…

-Oh dios- clamó él mientras revisaba su celular y apretaba su tabique con sus dedos-, esto es serio…

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque…- Shinsou paró un momento.

-Izuku…- dijeron detrás de mí.

Me volví y pude ver que Mirio estaba radiante. Llevaba una camisa de jean, unos pantalones caqui y unas botas amarillas, se veía guapísimo junto a sus ojos. Tenía un aire juvenil que le sentaba de maravilla y que seguro iba a dejar con trabajo a Tokoyami-kun que limpiaba los baños.

-Dígame, Mirio-sempai- contesté casual, aun siendo amigos debíamos mantener la profesionalidad en el trabajo.

-Uravity te esta esperando, quiere hablar contigo- repuso él mientras volvía la mirada a Shinsou- Shinsou, supervisa el café mientras no estoy.

\- ¿Cosas importantes? – preguntó el de ojos índigo.

-Exactamente.

-Disculpa, Mirio-sempai, pero aún no es hora de mi descanso- me excuse, aunque me empezaba a caer bien Uraraka aún me incomodaba.

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras se ponía un abrigo-, solo te quitara unos instantes.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me retiraba de ahí y pude observar de refilón que Mirio y Shinsou se susurraban algunas cosas. Parecía muy extraño que Mirio tuviera tanta confianza con Shinsou, quería suponer que tenían entre manos, pero la voz de Ochako me asaltó.

-Hola, Midoriya-kun – saludó ella con una sonrisa.

-Uravity-san- respondí, sentándome- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Todo perfecto, aunque en estos días me han hecho preguntas incómodas- comentó mientras bebía de su Mocaccino de siempre-, los paparazis y la farándula ya están rumoreando que estoy embarazada, ¿puedes creerlo?

Aunque con el tiempo Katsuki empezó a doler menos, todavía sentía que su implícita presencia me causaba cierto resquemor oscuro y palpable muy dentro de mi pecho, pero no era algo que no pudiera llevar.

-La farándula puede ser muy amarillista.

-Es que… sí, tal vez lo hemos hecho, pero nos hemos cuidado muy bien- expresó con suma soltura-, un hijo sería algo maravilloso, pero un paso a la vez.

Asentí. Era impresionante como una sola idea te podía producir tantas suposiciones y llevarte a la misma sensación nociva de ahogarte, pero debía mantener mi compostura con ella como siempre lo he tratado de hacer. Debo superar a Katsuki a toda costa.

-Pero olvidémonos de mí- su mirada castaña brillaba sugerente-, un pajarito muy metiche me contó que Mirio te invitó a un evento…

Los chismes vuelan tan rápido como los emails y los mensajes. Por dentro estaba sorprendido que la chica supiera que Mirio me había invitado a un evento formal y estaba emocionado, pero solo pude enfrentar su insinuante comentario con una afable sonrisa.

-Sí… aunque estoy un poco nervioso- me rasqué la nuca ante los nervios y el incordio que sentía.

\- ¿Por qué estas nervioso?

-Es que no tengo…bueno no es que no tenga un traje, pero-

-Entiendo- me interrumpió ella-, buscas una solución de moda… y no hay mejor consejera que _moi_.

-No tiene que preocuparse de eso Uravity-san- repuse contrariado, moviendo las manos de manera histérica-, lo más seguro es que alquile un traje y…

\- ¿Alquilar un traje? – interrogó ella indignada-, Midoriya-kun, entiendo que tengas trajes sosos, pero ¿Alquilar un traje para una gala? ¡Absolutamente no!

-Uravity-san, no puedo costearme un simple traje – repuse-, es imposible comprar un traje negro simple para mí.

-Entonces tendré que recurrir a mi mejor arma – empezó a rebullir entre su cartera para sacar una tarjeta de color negro.

-Oh no…

-Oh sí, Midoriya- contestó ella con los ojos brillantes y determinados.

Uraraka-san me obligó a quitarme el delantal que llevaba encima y casi me arrastra fuera de la tienda, de no ser porque Shinsou la detuvo antes de poder yo atravesar la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van?

-Llevo a Midoriya a comprarse ropa bonita…

-Pues no lo harás- contestó Shinsou- ¿Crees que es divertido cubrir el puesto de alguien?

-Vamos, Hitoshi- urgió ella mientras me acercaba a la puerta- solo será por hoy.

-No.

-Por favor…- suplicó la chica

-No.

-Solo hoy.

-Uravity, no eres una niña de seis años- dijo él tajante y hastiado de la insistencia-, un no es no y punto.

-Shinsou-kun- intervine- ¿Crees que pueda cubrirte dos días si me cubres hoy?

\- ¿Ah?

-Kirishima-kun tal vez se le haya salido que no has tenido ni un solo día libre desde hace tres meses- contesté rascándome la nuca avergonzado, nunca era metiche- y has trabajado muy duro, necesitas un pequeño descanso.

-No lo necesito.

-Shinsou-kun…

-Midoriya, no necesito un descanso- contestó él decidido, sabía que era terco.

-Pues yo si creo, esas ojeras no son a causa de dormir tanto- me acerque un poco a él para susurrarle algo al oído-, estoy seguro que te sentara bien para el otro trabajo.

Shinsou-kun era una persona muy trabajadora y muy motivadora pesar de tener ese aire taciturno e intimidante que en su mayoría causaba miedo, pero me enteré por Kirishima-kun que él trabaja en un bar como acompañante para recibir un poco más de dinero. No era malo enviar más dinero a tu madre en Osaka.

Obviamente Shinsou se puso tan rojo como un tomate, causándome cierta diversión al verlo de esa forma y no como un emo solitario- que era lo más parecido-, se veía joven y tierno.

-C-cómo…

-No te preocupes, además, lo necesitas y si te fuerzas demasiado puedes caer enfermo- dije mientras le tomaba con cariño su hombro y le dedicaba una sonrisa-, es mejor tener un poco de tranquilidad…

-Pero…

-Eres tan terco- suspiré mientras me pegaba la mano en la cabeza-, creo que mejor le aviso a Mirio-sempai sobre esto, así será mejor…-respondí mientras me retiraba junto a Uraraka rápidamente.

-Espera… ¡Midoriya!

Antes de que Shinsou tratara de alcanzarnos Uraraka me tomó de la muñeca y me obligó a subir en un auto negro que la esperaba a una manzana del lugar y salimos disparados de ahí. Me sentí intimidado.

-Te ves bien…

-No lo sé- contesté inseguro.

Estaba frente a un espejo mientras un dependiente de la tienda de trajes a la que fui- no quiero admitir que ya Uraraka me ha llevado a lugares como Carolina Herrera, Mario Hernández y Versace- me miraba inquisidor junto a mi compañera. Estos lugares son horribles, lugares donde me he sentido como una pulga insignificante ante tanta pomposidad textil. Me avasallaba hasta intimidarme en mi lugar.

-Vamos, Izuku- dijo ella con tanta naturalidad y observándome, dando vueltas para verme bien-, es un traje sobrio, el negro te da elegancia, aunque es trillado, pero el corte te queda de maravilla.

Observé como el traje se aferraba a todo mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, la seda del chaleco y el poliéster del traje me hacían sentir incómodo. No me gustaban esos trajes no por ser trillados, sino porque me hacían sentir incomodo y en ocasiones el poliéster me causaba picazón. Era una pelea para ver cual me gustaba.

-Si está bien…

-Pero, el color no resalta nada de ti y quiero que resaltes…

\- ¿Por qué?

-Eres el primer acompañante de Mirio…

-Pero ¿Por qué tanta importancia a eso? - interrogué, a veces Mirio podía ser un enigma.

-No creo que sea mi trabajo contarte de eso, pero quiero que sepas que en estas cosas el no toma nada a la ligera- contestó la mujer mientras se retiraba con un dependiente de la tienda.

Ok ya me estaba poniendo nervioso ¿Cómo que el no se toma estas decisiones a la ligera? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero, aunque estaba un poco desconfiado de que tipo de evento fuera ese, no iba a echarme para atrás. Era por Mirio-sempai.

Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Debo dudar de que siento por él? No estaba seguro que demonios sentía por él. Era imposible que me atrajera, no sentía más que una conexión fraternal con él a pesar de los momentos embarazosos que hemos pasado, pero ahora que lo pensaba…

NO, NO, NO, NO… No Midoriya Izuku, hace más de tres meses que tu jefe te dejo, no vuelvas a repetir el mismo error. Aunque Mirio es amable, guapo, carismático y tierno con Eri…No, Izuku, ya sácate eso de la cabeza.

-Izuku- llamó cantarina Uraraka.

Volví mi mirada un poco sobresaltado y a penas me di cuenta cuando me obligaron a meterme dentro de un vestidor junto a un gancho y un hermoso traje en color verde esmeralda.

-Creo que está será la mejor opción para ti- contestó segura Uraraka al otro lado de la tela- te espero.

Observé bien el traje y pude notar que era de terciopelo, su color verde esmeralda era tan hermoso que sentí emoción. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lo puse encima. Era cómodo y sentía la dulce sensación que causaba la tela en mis manos y el cómo me quedaba justo.

Cuando me salí del vestidor pude observar la sonrisa ganadora que me dedicaba Uraraka. Camine hasta el espejo que había en la tienda y me observe detenidamente. Me veía espectacular y me sentía de la misma manera.

-Esto te queda como anillo al dedo- chilló ella mientras buscaba una pajarita de un tono más oscuro y me lo ponía en el cuello-, vas a causar tanto revuelo…

-Eso es lo que menos quiero, Uraraka-san.

-Entonces importa más que Mirio te vea solo a ti- su tono me extraño, parecía como si planeara algo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Solo espera y veras, Izuku- contestó ella dejándome más confuso y me palmaba los hombros- ve a cambiarte, te comprare ese traje.

-Se lo pagare en cuanto tenga el dinero.

\- ¡Nada de eso! - exclamó ella como si estuviera ofendida- tómalo como un regalo.

Yo asentí un poco avergonzado e intimidado, antes de volver a entrar en el vestidor y volver a pasar mis manos por el traje con suma delicadeza. De verdad me sentía lindo y eso que en la gran mayoría de las veces no me importaba mi físico, pero era un sentimiento confortable.

Suspiré esperando que, con esto, pueda causar una buena impresión en el evento en el que me había invitado Mirio y no decepcionarlo.

Cuando me había dado cuenta la noche del evento había llegado en lo que un suspiro y no les miento al decir que estaba super nervioso y emocionado al respecto. Estaba en mi habitación, viéndome al antiguo espejo de mi pequeño ropero y buscando cualquier indicio de arruga o pelusa para mantener el traje.

Cabe acotar que Uraraka me compró zapatos y gemelos caros que combinaban con el traje, sintiéndome más avergonzado que nunca, pero no podía negar que me sentía espectacular.

\- ¡Izuku! Mirio-kun ya está aquí- llamó mi mamá.

-Ya salgo.

Me volví a arreglar mi traje y respiré hondo para tomar valor. Salí de mi habitación y atravesé el portal hacia la sala. Sentí que me quedaba sin aire al verlo.

Mirio se veía increíblemente bien en un traje de seda color azul, camisa blanquecina, zapatos negros y una pajarita negra. Se veía demasiado imponente y guapo para la ocasión, causándome que mis nervios aumentaran.

-Izuku- saludo él viéndome fijamente, subiendo y bajando la mirada- te ves genial…

-Gracias Mirio-kun- contesté calmó, debía mantenerme tranquilo-, también te ves bien.

\- ¿No les molesta si les pido una foto? - dijo mi madre mostrando la cámara digital entre sus manos.

-No creo que…- traté de decir, así me evitaría la vergüenza.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – contestó Mirio mientras se acercaba.

Podía ver el brillo en los ojos de mi mamá, no conocía la razón de ello, pero me causaba terror. Cuando mi mamá se lo proponía podía causar mucho miedo.

Sentí la cercanía de Mirio y su calor traspasar las telas de nuestros trajes, pero nada fue peor cuando me tomo la cadera con tanta familiaridad. Sentí un hormigueo atravesarme y los nervios explotarse de manera desmedida, podía percibir también el calor que estaban tomando mis mejillas.

-Un buen recuerdo no hace mal ¿verdad? – Mirio me miro con su sonrisa.

-En absoluto- contesté desviando la mirada, no tengo cara para verlo sin sentirme nervioso.

-Miren a la cámara.

Ambos miramos a la cámara y sentí que su mano me desplazaba más cerca suyo. Ayuda. Necesito ayuda urgente ante esto.

Mamá saco varias fotos de nosotros- casi parecía unas fotos de la graduación- y sentí que su mirada no podía ser mas desquiciada e insinuante como nunca. Tenía muchas ganas de irme al evento de una vez y con suerte Mirio se estaba despidiendo de mi madre con mucha formalidad.

-Cuídate, cariño- se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Siempre mamá- le respondí el abrazo y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

Mirio y yo bajamos hacia la entrada principal de mi edificio, encontrándome en la cuneta un sobrio auto negro reluciente con un hombre uniformado en negro. A penas Mirio se acercó, el hombre le abrió la puerta con pericia y me detuve sorprendido ante la visión que tenía.

\- ¿Qué pasa Izuku? - cuestionó Mirio al verme parado a unos metros.

\- ¿E-Esto es tuyo? - pregunté balbuceando observando el auto y al hombre.

-Te debo algunas explicaciones- contestó con una mueca-, lamento si te incomoda…

No sabía cómo sentirme más nervioso y apabullado, si con ese auto elegante o con las miradas inquisidoras y curiosas que la gente nos echaba a ambos.

\- ¿Vamos? - me tendió la mano.

Incrédulo ante todo le tome la mano y el se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara dentro del auto, que era aún más maravilloso por dentro. Amplio, asientos de cuero claro y un minibar. Esto me sorprendió todavía de más.

Cuando Mirio se montó dentro del auto se acercó tanto a mí que sentí su calor volver a golpear mi cuerpo y el auto arrancó, integrándose a las ajetreadas calles de Japón.

El silencio que se sintió en esos instantes aumentaba la tensión, ninguno de los dos nos mirábamos y mucho menos teníamos la intención de romper el hielo o eso era lo que yo sentía en esos instantes. Mirio dio un suspiro.

-Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones- contestó derrotado e inseguro, esto era extraño.

-Mirio-kun…

-Izuku, creo que como amigo no debo mantener secretos contigo- contestó un poco angustiado, como si tuviera miedo-, pero esto…

-Mirio, entiendo, no tienes que contarme todo.

-Pero, esto es mi vida también y trató de que no afecté la vida que he hecho- dijo mientras apretaba sus manos en su pantalón.

-Sea lo que sea, creo que no me importaría de ti- contesté seguro.

\- ¿En serio?

Con más valentía que vergüenza carcomiéndome cada parte de mi cuerpo, tomé su mano con las mías y lo miré directamente a sus ojos azules. El azul brillaba antes las luces que entraban dentro del auto y vi ese brillo esperanzador.

-Siempre y así será.

Mirio sonrió mientras una risa dulce salía de sus labios, eso hizo que el ambiente se aligerara un poco.

\- ¿Qué me tienes que contar?

\- En verdad…

-No te presiones.

\- Es que es un cuento largo.

-Bueno…- observé mi reloj y como el tráfico de la noche en Tokio nos frenaba- con el embotellamiento da un poco de tiempo.

Otro silencio, pero esta vez más austero, fue roto por el tono inseguro de Mirio.

-Yo… soy hijo de unos empresarios, los de Nighteye Management.

\- ¿La empresa transnacional australiana?

-Exactamente.

Deje que Mirio se desenvolviera, aunque ya me había impactado- aunque lo sospechaba-.

-Tuve una infancia alegre hasta donde cabe, Izuku, mamá siempre andaba en casa y papa frecuentaba mucho jugar con mi hermano y conmigo, que por cierto se llamaba Takimi.

\- ¿Llamaba?

\- Sí, el falleció hace algunos años- dijo, aunque noté el tono amargo.

-Oh, Mirio, lo lamento mucho…

-Gracias. Pero… todo se vino abajo cuando Takimi murió, papá estaba desesperado por que yo en algún momento del futuro tomara las riendas de la empresa familiar y mi madre se aferraba a eso también.

» Estaba condenado a vivir una vida que no quería. Yo ya tenía decidido estudiar Letras, dedicarme a escribir o dar clases en alguna primaria, crear un café bohemio en donde todos fueran lo que fueran sin miedo a ser juzgados, pero con la muerte de Takimi todo fue un revés.

Le acaricié con cariño la espalda mientras el volvía a tomar el hilo:

-Papá estaba en desacuerdo con lo que quería, discutíamos todo el tiempo a penas llegaba a casa. Fui obligado a estudiar comercio exterior y hacer diplomados en contabilidad, también me buscaba parejas potenciales para marcar o aumentar el poder adquisitivo de la empresa. Lo odiaba, odiaba todo y a todos; así que un día tome mis cosas y mi parte de la herencia legal para desaparecer de casa.

-Mirio-kun…-susurré.

-Papá siempre se ausentaba y mi mamá aun procesaba la muerte de Takimi y la ausencia de mí padre, así que desaparecía en la mañana y volvía tarde a casa. Estuve solitario durante mucho tiempo, pero Aizawa me ayudo a salir de ahí y… pude conseguir el apartamento donde vivo y tener mi café soñado.

Sonreí. A veces podíamos olvidar que hasta el dinero no podía satisfacer o llenar la soledad que podían dejar esa ausencia de amor, no quiero imaginar que tanto paso Mirio en ese tiempo.

-Papá aún sigue aferrado a que herede la empresa, pero desde que tengo la mayoría de edad he estado reacio a tomarla y mucho más desde que Eri vive conmigo.

-La tratas como a tu hija.

-Es una niña hermosa que quedo sin sus padres desde los 2 años- contestó tranquilo-, sentí que cuando la conocí la quería llenar de amor y protección como pudiera.

-Eso es tan dulce Mirio-kun.

-Y ella también te esta empezando a querer, Izuku.

-Yo también lo hago- dije sonriendo recordando su cándida sonrisa-, es una niña tan encantadora, es difícil no quererla. Y agradezco que me cuentes esa parte de tu vida, Mirio-kun.

El sonrió. Me acerqué y le tomé de los hombros para darle un abrazo. Aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de la pena. Mirio volvió a reír dulcemente y sentí un respingo.

-Ay, Izuku, que hice para merecerte.

Esta vez fui yo el que rio mientras el me respondía el abrazo y escondía su cabeza en la abertura de mi cuello. Su respiración me calentaba la piel y me hacía sentir en paz.

El auto se detuvo y pude ver a través de la ventana como en la entrada se encontraba una gran alfombra roja junto con una marejada de flashes que brillaban dentro del auto. Ya habíamos llegado. No supe en que momento pasamos el embotellamiento, pero no quería dejar atrás esta aura de paz que nos envolvía.

-Mirio-kun, ya llegamos.

El deshizo el abrazo y miro por la ventana. Volvió la mirada a mi y me dedicó una de sus contagiosas sonrisas perennes.

\- ¿Preparado?

\- Creo que sí…- respondí inseguro.

A penas abrió la puerta y los flashes nos atacaron como estelas explotando. Yo ni siquiera salía del auto y ya sentía el calor de los estallidos, estaba estático en mí puesto con las manos sudando y con un nudo cerrándome la garganta. Vi como la mano de Mirio se volvía a tender y me dedicaba una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta y le tomé la mano, esperando que no me dejara atrás.

La gran cantidad de fotógrafos y periodistas que había detrás de los límites de la alfombra era descomunal, y para peor de males cuando salimos trataron de abalanzarse sobre nosotros como pedazos de carne. Eso daba miedo, mucho miedo.

-Togata-san ¿Cómo se encuentra de su retiro?

\- ¿Tomara de nuevo las riendas de la empresa?

\- ¿Desde cuando sale con su invitado?

\- Díganos sobre esta nueva relación…

Las preguntas iban y venían como una lluvia de puñaladas con dirección incierta, pero pude ver que la discreción estaba ausente en ella. Me sentí incomodo al instante mientras era arrastrado de la mano con Mirio, quien dedicaba sonrisas a las cámaras y se abstenía de dar alguna respuesta.

-Togata-san ¿Su relación con la señorita Hado ha culminado?

-Togata-san ¿Dejara que el señor Chisaki tome las riendas de la empresa?

-Togata-san ¿Qué cree que pueda ayudar a alzar el mercado con la nueva idea de la empresa?

Mirio se detuvo ante la última pregunta y en medio de la alfombra, con las voces de los periodistas de fondo más la gente que pasaba por la alfombra, me susurro:

-Solo responderé esto y nos vamos.

Mirio me alejó lo más discretamente posible de la prensa y pude observar la gran cantidad de glamour que había en el lugar. Había mujeres hermosas dispuestas en trajes finos y de alta costura, junto a hombres y magnates sobrios en trajes de pingüinos y algunas estrellas de música y televisión pasar con sus extravagantes vestimentas- una de ellas llevaba discos como vestido y otra unos alambres como un enterizo-.

Sin embargo, no todo podía estar en orden y paz en mi vida.

-Muy buenas noche- dijo una voz enérgica.

Volví la mirada y pude ver a un tipo larguirucho, de pelo rubio y una sonrisa triunfante junto a un camarógrafo que apuntaba directamente a mí. Estaba perdido.

-Bue-buenas noches.

\- ¿Respondería unas preguntas?, si no tiene mucha molestia, señorito eh…- trató de buscar mi nombre.

-Izu…- lo pensé por un momento- Izumi, solo Izumi y tranquilos.

-Bien ¿Desde cuándo usted y el señorito Togata se conocen?

-Casi hace 4 meses- dije mientras recordaba el día en que nos conocimos.

\- Según rumores, lo han visto juntos dentro de su trabajo, ¿ha visitado su vivienda?

\- Sí e incluso me ha llevado a cenar varias veces…

-Vaya, es genial, pero ¿Qué me dice de la niña bajo su tutela?

\- ¿Eri? Es una niña hermosa, he pasado mucho tiempo con ella y con Mirio.

-Entonces, eso podría decir que ¿Formalizaran su relación?

Me confundí por un momento.

\- ¿Formalizar?

-o ¿Es una relación escondida?

\- ¿Escondida? ¿Qué trata de decir?

-La seño…

\- ¡Ah aquí estas, que bueno que te encuentro, ven!

Fui arrastrado bruscamente por otra persona y vi como la imagen del presentador se iba alejando de mi vista hasta que entre dentro de un amplio y brillante vestíbulo de mármol con altas claraboyas de cristal. Descubrí que la que me arrastraba era Uraraka.

-Uraraka-chan.

-Pude salvarte con suerte, Izuku- dijo ella observando a través del gran portal a la cantidad irrazonable de periodistas.

Miré a Ochako y pude observar que estaba vestida con un precioso enterizo rosado pastel con largas mangas transparentes que caían de sus hombros, sus sandalias de tacón alto la hacían ver más preciosa de lo que era. Lucía inmensamente espectacular.

-Se ve preciosa.

-Gracias, aunque tu no estas tan mal- contestó divertida y sugerente-, vestirte fue un completo placer.

Reí un poco ante la ambigüedad de la respuesta.

\- ¿Y Mirio? – preguntó ella, después de mucho tiempo escucho salir el nombre de él de su boca.

-Estaba respondiendo algunas preguntas.

-Ese Mirio y sus maneras de aligerar las cosas- ella negó con la cabeza- bueno, ya que se divierte con la atención te presentare a unas amigas.

La castaña me volvió a arrastrar por el vestíbulo y me llevó a un grupo surtido de mujeres que reían fervientemente.

-Chicas- Llamó Ochako y todas voltearon-, les presento a Izuku Midoriya.

Conocí a las grandes herederas empresariales como la gentil y elegante Momo Yayoruzou, La animada Mina Ashido y a la sonriente Itsuka Kendou. Un grupo lleno de dinero y poder. Sin embargo, fueron muy simpáticas y algo…

\- ¿Eres el invitado de Mirio-kun? - interrogó Mina

\- ¿Qué tal es él en casa? – preguntó esta ves Kendou.

\- ¿Los rumores son ciertos de que su relación…?

\- ¡Chicas, basta! – reprochó Uraraka.

Solo sentía una incomodidad invasiva, tuve la tentación de irme corriendo de ese grupo y buscar por mi propia cuenta a Mirio, eran unas chicas muy intensas y al parecer muy metiches. Gracias a los cielos Mirio estaba atravesando el gran dintel y me encontró con su mirada azul angustiada.

-Mirio-kun…

-Izuku, me tenías preocupado- llegó tratando de recuperar el aliento-, pensé lo peor al no verte en la alfombra.

-Ay, Mirio- era tan dulce y mi sonrisa no podía estar más grande-, estoy bien gracias, Uraraka me pudo sacar de ahí.

-Agradéceme con un café- dijo ella lanzándome un guiño- y un buñuelo por el periodista.

-Esta bien- trate de ahogar una risa.

-Déjame llevarte a conocer a alguien- comentó Mirio mientras me tomaba de la mano-, con permiso señoritas.

Todas las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa mientras Mirio me guiaba entre el gran jolgorio de la gente, apretando su mano con la mía y pude notar que era más grande que la mía. Aunque me sentía nervioso, prevaleció dentro de mí una sensación de completa tranquilidad y protección que no había sentido jamás. Se sentía tan bien.

Choqué mi hombro con alguien sin querer.

-Disculpé- solté rápidamente mientras miraba a quien había golpeado.

La sangre de repente se me heló y esta vez no pude mantener tanto tiempo la mirada de quien había golpeado. Estaba ahí y me miraba con sus ojos escarlatas. Katsuki estaba ahí y, al igual que yo, tenía una mueca sorprendida que se perdió mientras Mirio me arrastraba hacia algún lugar del vestíbulo.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ **Mis queridos Lectores, aquí el "desquiciado" autor después de una ausencia muy larga.**

 **En serio, esta ausencia la odie como no tienen una idea; la universidad me ha chupado la vida como cuando te enganchas a un buen libro, serie o anime, solo que no te causa nada de ganas ir a ver materias- Y MUCHO MENOS ESTADÍSTICA COMO MATERIA-.**

 **PERO al menos les traigo este nuevo capítulo que lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho rato y al fin lo materialice como pude (En casos de horrores ortográficos por favor avisarme).**

 **por cierto: TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

 **¿Qué pasara ahora que Izuku se a reencontrado con Katsuki? ¿La beneficencia sera un éxito o se aguara la fiesta con nuestro explosivo chico? ¿Conoceremos al fin a los padres de Mirio? ¿Sera que los rumores llegaran lejos o solo se los llevara el viento?**

 **¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo! Estará que no habrá que prender candela para que se queme.**

 **Los amo y los adoro con mi Corazón. Y como prometí responderé los reviews que me han dejado, y con esto último ya cumplido, se despide este "desquiciado" autor a ustedes ocupados lectores.**

 **XOXO Mark**

 **Makorin**

 **Gracias, de verdad aprecio que me digas que escribo bonito- hay momentos en que pienso que debo ser un tormento- y espero desarrollarla para algo más largo. Besos y abrazos.**

.

.

.

 **Rockie Liz**

 **A mi también me pasaba lo mismo cuando entraba aquí y en muchas ocasiones encontraba historias cortas, por eso me dije "Hey ¿Por qué no haces tu uno?" y ya llevaba varias semanas con la pareja en la mente, las situaciones, el drama... Absolutamente TODO y de ahí nació este bebe que se esta desarrollando. Espero sigas disfrutando de esto como yo, muchos besos y abrazos.**


	6. Beneficiencia sin beneficios

Capítulo 5: Beneficencia sin beneficios

No sé en que momento atravieso una masa gigantesca de gente, escucho los saludos de mucha gente que se pierden en el aire y las risas que revientan entre nosotros, pero yo aún sigo manteniéndome ahí, angustiado y sorprendido por quien había dejado atrás. Kacchan estaba aquí, está aquí con su prometida. Me sentía confundido en como sentirme, pero en verdad tener este remolino de emociones contrapuestas era desagradable y amargo.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Justamente hoy se dignaba a ir a un evento? ¡Odiaba las cenas y los eventos formales como a las serpientes! El destino podía llegar a ser un mal parido si se lo proponía.

-Izuku ¡Izuku! - me llamaron.

\- ¿Sí? – despabilándome, mire a Mirio- ¿Pasa algo?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Te he estado hablando y… al parecer andas en las nubes.

-No es nada- le resté importancia con un ademán-, solo soy yo pensando demás…

-Pero, ¿En qué?

-No te preocupes, cosas de mamá que después resolveré.

Mirio, aunque me dirigió una mirada dubitativa e incrédula, no volvió a hablar del tema, sino que apretó mi mano y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa cerrada.

-Si te sientes incomodo, házmelo saber y nos iremos de inmediato.

Mirio me estaba dedicando una mirada enternecida y preocupada, me encantaba esa mirada que dedicaba como si fuera de porcelana. Sonreí sin darme cuenta y después le apreté con cariño la mano que aún no soltaba la mía.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien si estoy contigo.

El volvió a sonreír. Esta vez acerco su mano y la deslizo por mis caderas, volviendo a traspasar la gran mata de personas que había alrededor de nosotros, todas riendo y hablando entre ellos.

-Quiero presentarte a dos personas- susurro en mi oído-, espero le caigas tan bien como a mí.

-Pero si soy una dulzura- contesté en tono jocoso y suficiente.

Su risa vibró en mi espalda y se escucho tan sensual en mi oído, mi cuerpo sintió que estaba flotando.

-Claro que lo eres.

\- ¡Mirio!

Escuchamos ambos el llamado mientras una preciosa mujer de ojos azules con un vestido entallado que realzaba su figura y denotaba menos edad de la que de seguro tenía aparecía en nuestra vista, estaba radiante y sonreía de una manera tan cálida, casi familiar, que pude ver a una madre feliz.

-Mamá- dijo mi acompañante mientras abrazaba a su madre, era tan lindo el momento, ella media una cabeza menos que él- que bueno verte.

-Lo mismo digo, mi Lemi- contestó la mujer de forma dulce.

Sentí por un momento esa conexión que tenía Mirio con su madre, casi tan igual como el mío con mamá y de verdad esta es otra faceta dulce de sempai que no había visto antes. Se veía tan… él. Me dedico una mirada y me tomo la mano, su madre me miró con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Mamá, quiero que conozcas a mi acompañante y un…- se quedo pensando un momento- muy buen amigo.

Aunque ese sentimiento palpitante y agrio me golpeo en todo el pecho como una pala en rojo vivo, mi sonrisa no vacilo y apreté con delicadeza la fina mano de la madre de Mirio.

-Un gusto, Izuku Midoriya- me presenté con mucha cortesía.

-El gusto es mío, Midoriya-kun- dijo ella con una sonrisa tan encantadora que me desveló de quien saco Mirio aquel rictus tan delirante-, primera vez que alguien viene de acompañante con mi hijo.

\- ¿En serio? - miré de refilón a mi amigo de ojos azules, este estaba mirando hacia otro lado-, bueno debo decir que me siento honrado de estar aquí.

-Agradezco tu halago- contestó plausible-, son muy pocas las veces en que puedo ver a mi Lemi en estos eventos…

-Mamá – reprendió el de ojos azules con las mejillas rojas, se veía adorable tan apenado.

-Ay, cariño, deberías venir más para esto.

-Sabes que tengo una agenda apretada.

-Lo sé, el café y Eri te quitan todo el tiempo, pero sabes que no tengo problema en cuidarla- ella bebió un poco del vaso que tenía en una de sus manos-, es más deberías traerla un día a casa para que juegue con la sobrina de los Amijiki.

-Veré si podemos.

-Disculpa, Midoriya-kun, a veces mi Lemi no va a casa.

-Está muy ocupado, el café es muy reconocido alrededor de la manzana- dije con una sonrisa-, es un lugar cálido que abre las puertas y las alas a lo más retenido y cotidiano que tiene uno.

-Vaya, ¿Has estado ahí?

-Trabaja conmigo mamá- respondió tajante Mirio.

Su madre a pesar de mantener la sonrisa tan emblemática y empática, sus ojos y una pausa larga en el ambiente dejó en claro muchas cosas de las que me temía que podían pasar. La madre de Mirio era clasista como todos los que la rodeaban.

-Deber ser un poco obstinante trabajar allí.

-Por el contrario, señora, es un trabajo divertido y en verdad, me gusta estar ahí- contesté seguro.

\- ¡Ah! que estupendo- volvió a sorber de la larga copa que posaba en sus delicadas manos, lamento que no pueda seguir hablando, pero debo atender a los otros invitados.

-Sin problemas- contestó Mirio.

-Nos vemos en la mesa- dijo ella mientras se retiraba con un aire tan _snob_ que me causo una acerva desazón.

Mirio chistó la lengua y vi que ceño se fruncía, su expresión denotaba fastidio e ira. No supe como reaccionar, era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de mohín en su rostro tan afable y considerado. Otra nueva faceta conocida.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunté

-No es nada- dijo él haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto.

Claro que sabía que pasaba algo, pero no quise reprenderle y mucho menos presionarlo a sacar nada, así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue tomar su mano y apretarla con las yemas de mis dedos; era una sensación que hizo unir nuestras miradas y que alzó una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No te arrepientas de haberme traído acá.

-No lo hago, Izuku.

-Porque bien te recriminaré haberme hecho pasar tantas vergüenzas con Uraraka- traté de sonar severo, pero el tono jocoso salía de manera natural-, cada día en el que esté en tu cafetería.

\- ¿En serio pasaste tanta pena con Ochako?

-Me hacía probar trajes de poliéster- le susurré de cerca- ¡poliéster!

-Debiste haberlo pasado fatal- trató de esconder la risa.

\- ¡Claro que lo fue!

Esta vez soltó la risa, una risa grave y suave, como el pétalo de una flor encima del cuero. Hipnotizante, vigorosa. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y sentí que el calor me atenazaba como un rojo vivo en la piel ¡Izuku contrólate, ya sabes que te tienes que controlar!

Mi compañero alzó su azulada mirada hacia al frente una sonrisa de medio lado salió, una sonrisa de fraternidad.

-Conocerás a alguien muy especial.

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¡Mirio Togata! - llamó una voz irónica-, milagro de encontrarte por aquí.

Una figura alta, tal vez media cabeza más que yo, apareció ante mis ojos, llevaba un frac tradicional, chaleco gris satinado y una intensa mirada oscura que no dejaba de fijarse en mí, como si fuera el bicho más raro que haya visto en su vida. Su mirada es tan intensa y escrutadora que parece como si tratara de buscar mi alma.

La única acción que pude haber hecho en el momento fue mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar que el calor subiera a mis mejillas y me sintiera más abochornado de lo que estaba en esos instantes; traté de sentirme más seguro en observar a todo el montón de millonarios que había, empero, la suerte y la vida jugaban sucio como los basureros.

Katsuki me estaba mirando desde la lejanía, con la mano de Ochako enraizada en su brazo mientras ella hablaba con unos señores. El rubí de sus ojos era inaguantable y la mirada que me dedicaba lo era peor, como si le desagradara o le asqueara mi presencia en el lugar. Esta vez un estremecimiento de pánico e incomodidad me atravesó la espina dorsal como un hielo escalofriante.

-Izuku…- me llamaron.

Volteé la mirada y Mirio sonreía junto al chico de frac que parecía tener una sonrisa divertida y afable, sin quitar esa mirada analizante. El cuerpo lo sentía pesado, pero me motive a olvidar a Katsuki y a disfrutar de la velada con Mirio.

El chico de mirada escalofriante se llamaba Yo Shindo, heredero de una aseguradora sería y de gran porte, una persona que a pesar de ser rara era divertida, amable e inteligente, incluso podía decirse que era tan friki como yo en el mundo de los comics y las novelas gráficas- un gusto secreto que solo los más allegados saben que tengo-.

Nos dedicamos a hablar un poco tomando unas cuantas copas de champaña y en algún momento de toda la velada me fui directamente hacia el baño. A veces la naturaleza llama muchachos y no por eso la vamos a dejar de oír. Entré a un cubículo pensando lo simpático que era Shindo-kun y lo bien que la estaba pasando, veía a Mirio tan feliz y cómodo que recordar su sonrisa me hacía sonreír.

A penas salí a lavarme las manos me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y que mis pupilas estaban muy dilatadas. Habíamos bebido mucha champaña y ni siquiera empezaba la cena del evento. Revisé mi reloj y marcaba las 11:15pm.

-Como siempre, te ves patético… Deku- dijo una voz con tono amargo y despótico

Me sorprendió verlo parado ahí en el dintel del baño, tenía una sonrisa burlesca y sus ojos escarlatas tenían brillo de depredador que me había erizado la piel.

-Katsuki…

\- ¿Al fin se te quitó la estupidez de decirme "Kacchan"? – su tono parecía irónico, sin embargo, pude notar algo áspero, tal vez amargo en su voz.

-Ha pasado un tiempo- dije mientras me limpiaba las manos y miraba al espejo.

No quería verlo. No sabía como sentirme al respecto, sí estar nervioso por volverlo a ver, enojado por lo que me hizo o ese sentimiento de vértigo que se instalaba en lo más profundo de mi estómago que no podía describir, pero no era tan emocionante o romántico como pretendía que fuera a ser.

-Sí, un tiempo en donde te has trepado en los pantalones de una nueva víctima…

-No sé qué pretendes con eso- dije seco-, me conoces y sabes que lo que menos soy es ese tipo de personas.

-Oh, claro que te conozco, desde la cabeza a los pies, la forma en como te retuerces y en como gritas que te…

-Katsuki, es mejor que guardes silencio.

No sabía que Katsuki podía llegar a pasar la raya, pensaba que todo esto era solo el capricho de un joven adulto quien solo quería seguir con su empresa, ahora simplemente no entiendo a qué quiere llegar.

\- ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?

\- Katsuki, si viniste a solo humillarme, por favor te pido que te retires- rogué mientras volvía a mirar sus oscuros rubíes y pretendía salir del baño.

A penas traté de traspasar el dintel su alta figura se interpuso. Alcé el rostro y su mirada brillaba por alguna extraña razón, no sabría si era por ira o por alguna otra cosa, pero era una mirada que me había puesto los pelos de punta.

-Katsuki, por favor…

-Favores un demonio, Deku- dijo entre dientes-, eres un idiota si crees que esa indecencia pasará por encima de mí.

-Pues en estos momentos no me interesa si te duele o no- el alcohol tenía la virtud de hacerme alguien más valiente o más imprudente, dependiendo del caso-, sólo quiero volver con mi pareja y terminar bien esta velada.

-Cierto que vienes con el misterioso Mirio- soltó una risa sardónica-, me impresiona que aún no hayas cómo meterte en sus pantalones…

-Katsuki- le advertí.

\- y quién sabe, termines robándole todo lo que tiene cuando lo engatuses y…

No se si fue un movimiento involuntario, la furia que cargaba encima o mi cuerpo solamente pidiendo que Katsuki dejara de decir estupideces, pero el sonido de mi palma impactar en su mejilla lleno de un silencio pesado y helado el lugar.

¿Hasta que punto Katsuki creía que yo era ese tipo de persona? ¿En verdad creía que yo andaba con él por el dinero, por el estatus, por todo eso que él también odiaba tener y que contradictoriamente disfrutaba? Que pesar y amargo era eso. Otra decepción y desilusión de a quien creí conocer verdaderamente. Observo como Katsuki pasa su palma por su mejilla.

-En verdad creía que te conocía, Kacchan, o que tu me conocías muy bien…-susurre y en verdad dolía.

-Deku de mierda.

Sin previo aviso Katsuki se me lanzó encima, trate de forcejear con él, pero el tenía más fuerza y músculos que yo. Nos metió a ambos en un cubículo, cerro con pestillo y directamente me dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Perdí la visión por unos minutos antes de darme cuenta que su corbata me cubría la boca y que sus manos me mantenían cautivo, pegando mi rostro a las baldosas del lugar.

-Eres un jodido idiota, Deku, y esta me la vas a pagar- sentí que sus labios se acercaban a mi oído y susurro- muy caro.

Su lengua se deslizo por toda mi mejilla mientras sentí el miedo crecer desde lo más recóndito de mi ser y el asco instalarse en mi paladar como bilis, era una sensación horripilante que debía detener. Forcejeé como pude mientras trataba de escupir la corbata que amordazaba mi boca, pero la fuerza que ponía Katsuki en mi no me dejaba hacer nada y mucho menos quitarme la mordaza que estaba tan adherida a mi boca.

Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi torso, desabrochando cada uno de los botones con lentitud y su lengua traspasaba parte de mi mejilla, mordiéndome en el proceso el lóbulo de mi oreja. Era una sensación indescriptible, entre el miedo, la incertidumbre y muchas más que me hicieron soltar a llorar. Este no era el Katsuki que hace un tiempo me hacia sentir completo, el que me hacía sentir bien y que al mismo tiempo me hacía aclamarme a mí mismo.

-Jodida puta, aún te sigues excitando cuando toco tus pezones- contestó con una voz tan ronca que me erizo la piel del miedo, sus manos pasaron directamente a mi entrepierna- tanto que te has puesto duro.

Cerré mis piernas por inercia, no quería que tocara ahí. No quería, simplemente no quería que todo fuera así, tan rudo, tan déspota…

-No me vas a cerrar las piernas ahora, maldita perra- volvió a susurrar, me tomó del cabello y lo jalo hasta yo quedar pegado a su cuerpo, sentí un bulto entre mis muslos-, te esperaras hasta que me de la puta gana de parar, y si es necesario de hacerte temblar, lo haré.

Un gemido ahogado de ayuda salió de mi y los sollozos no dejaron de salir desde ese momento mientras Katsuki seguía tocando cada parte de mi por encima de las telas. Me sentí usado, asqueroso, pensaba que esto nunca iba a terminar. Sus toques hoscos, la saliva que se mantenía en mi mejilla, las mordidas que estaba dejando en mi cuello, toda esa sensación que me hacía aberrarlo cada vez más.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi trasero y sin pensarlo rompió la tela de los pantalones y del bóxer con una fiereza horrida, paso sus dedos por toda la piel y lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de evitar que me tocara. No eran los mismos toques de antes, que eran rudos, placenteros, estos son llenos de ira, necesidad, hoscos; esto me aterraba.

-No podrás evitarlo, Deku- mordió mi cuello, gemí del dolor-, fuiste, eres y serás mío, desde el momento en que me dejaste entrar en tus malditas piernas, zorra.

No podía sentirme peor a cada palabra que él lanzaba. Volví a forcejear con más fuerza y ganas, pero solo hizo que Katsuki se molestara y me empotrara contra las baldosas del cubículo.

-No te resistas, maldito… después de todo cuando estabas en mi oficina abrías las piernas tan rápido- susurró, parecía otra persona-, quién sabe si ahora con el pendejo de Togata hiciste lo mismo.

No supe cómo, pero de algún modo su forcejeo fue amainando. Y en un momento de rapidez o de estupidez, hice que mi cuerpo rodara el de Katsuki hasta el váter y como pude escape de sus manos, de sus toques. Escuché una maldición cercana, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue salir disparado del lugar.

Todo lo que sentí en el cuerpo eran las ganas de salir de ahí y la adrenalina que se colaba por cada parte de mis venas. Toda la recepción estaba vacía, solo unos pocos que se habían quedado hablando ahí y la prensa que esperaba en la parte de afuera estaban presentes; subí los escalones y me escape a donde sea que fuera, no quería ver a nadie o mucho menos que Katsuki me encontrará.

Traspase pasillos llenos de luces fluorescentes, lleno de alfombras y un olor a antiséptico casi nauseabundo, pero en lo único que pensaba era escapar de él. Su toque se mantenía en mi piel, su saliva, todo. De súbito choque con alguien y caí sobre mi trasero, presentí lo peor, pero al ver sus ojos azules preocupados sentí que estaba bien.

-Izuku, por dios te estaba buscando ¿Dónde…

No lo deje terminar cuando me lancé a abrazarlo y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, era tan cálido, acogedor y tan familiar que empecé a llorar en frente de él de nuevo, soltando sollozos que lo hicieron abrazarme de inmediato. Sus brazos se sentían tan grandes y tan cálidos, me quería perder en ellos.

-Izuku, por favor, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dios mío! - Mirio sonaba tan preocupado, pero no había cosa a la que me aferrara más que su abrazo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Vámonos de aquí- susurré en su pecho.

-Disculpa, Izuku, no te escuché…

-Mirio, por favor, sácame de aquí- sé que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas-, no quiero estar aquí.

Mirio me miro sorprendido, pero ante la suplica me tomó de los hombros y trató de esconder mi rostro mientras traspasábamos toda la recepción, la gente empezó a cuchichear ante mi deplorable faceta y lo vi, parado a un lado con los ojos llenos de ira y de perdición, como si hubiera sido derrotado sin haber peleado.

Me arrullé más a los brazos de Mirio lo más que pude y el aferraba mi cuerpo al suyo con tanta protección que me sentí bien, pero no podía dejar de llorar. A penas salimos a la alfombra toda la prensa casi traspasa la línea, lanzando preguntas a diestra y siniestras, los flashes me cegaban, pero Mirio me llevaba a tientas. Cuando llegamos a la zona del valet el auto ya estaba en frente a nosotros.

A penas entré al lugar volví a llorar como un niño pequeño y por consideración el chofer subió el vidrió que dividía su puesto con el de nosotros. Mirio me abrazo con tanta fuerza y dejó que sacara todo ahí, dentro del auto.

-Fue horrible Mirio…

-pero ¿Qué sucedió? Izuku, por favor cuéntame, sabes que nunca me gusto verte llorar.

-Mirio, no…

-Por favor, Izuku…

Solamente me aferré a él y no contesté más nada, esa noche solo quería desaparecer, no existir. Aún sentí tan vivido esos momentos en donde él me tocaba con fuerza siniestra, con ira, el asco reposaba en mi dermis y seguro las marcas estarían ahí a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Por qué tienes marcas de mordida en el cuello? - interrogó

Sus ojos se encontraron con los mío y vi como su bronceada tez perdía color. Lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a mí y dejarme toda la noche en su pecho, mientras que por dentro sentía que me partía en pedacitos.

-Maldita sea- susurró con fiereza.

* * *

 _ **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO CRIATURAS**_

 _ **Espero que me hayan extrañado porque yo si los extrañé a ustedes. Y lamento tanto la demora, pero la gigantesca Alma Mater y los exámenes me tenían con la soga al cuello, pero ya volví y con un nuevo capítulo que de seguro hará que reevalúen a quién van a apoyar.**_

 _ **Estoy en contra de cualquier tipo de acto no concedido ante cualquier ser vivo, el abuso sexual y la violencia de género son cosas que como humano aborrezco, así como cualquier tipo de segregación social, racial, por orientación sexual, etc. Como seres humanos debemos pensar en tolerancia y en amor, porque todos somos humanos que sienten y padecen.**_

 _ **Ahora les diré que este "desquiciado" autor tratará de actualizar en lo que pueda, después de casi dos meses de bloqueo intenso y de falta de creatividad. Les deseo a ustedes mis lectores un próspero y exitoso 2019, y aprendan mucho de ustedes mismos y de los demás, que al final eso nos mejora.**_

 _ **Con mucho amor y besos, este "desquiciado" autor se despide.**_

 _ **BYE.**_

 _ **PD: en el próximo capitulo responderé sus comentarios y preguntas así que dejen algunos en la caja.**_


	7. Necedad y Orgullo

Capítulo 6: Necedad y Orgullo

No sabía dónde estaba exactamente, ¿importaba en ese instante? Para mi no lo valía en ese momento mientras rememoraba con una oscura y desagradable sensación aquel momento en que sus manos aun recorrían mi cuerpo con la fiereza de quien no quiere dejar ir las cosas, con tanta enjundia, sintiendo lo hosco de sus besos, lo acido y abrasador que se sentían en esos momentos las marcas, que aún hoy no desaparecían completamente de mi cuerpo.

¿Qué lo incito? ¿Me detesta? ¿Qué fue lo que hice exactamente para que Katsuki me tratara así? ¡¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerme sufrir de ese modo tan vil e inescrupuloso?! No entendía nada, absolutamente nada de su imparable odio hacia mí.

\- ¡Midoriya!

Volví la mirada y pude ver que los ojos oscuros de Tsuyu me miraban detenidamente, preocupados y con una chispa de curiosidad que solo reprimiría por educación.

-Lo lamento, Tsuyu-san- mi sonrisa nerviosa no ayudaba en nada-, no te escuchaba ¿decías?

\- ¿Estas bien? - interrogó un poco extrañada

-Completamente.

\- Has estado distraído durante las últimas dos semanas…

Sentí como una puntada de incomodidad se atravesaba en mi cuerpo mientras trataba de mantener la sonrisa nerviosa, no servía para mentir.

-Discúlpame.

-No importa- ella me dedico una sonrisa empática-, pero te quería avisar si podías estar en caja, Tokoyami necesita ayuda con las mesas.

Yo asentí tranquilamente mientras salía de la cocina y me dirigí a la caja con paso ameno, aunque en esos momentos deseaba no trabajar.

Han pasado dos semanas exactamente desde aquella noche y la sensación tan pérfida aún seguía en mi cuerpo, me estaba calcinando en asco, en miedo, en un montón de sensaciones tan venenosas que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Quería desaparecer, ser invisible, que me tragara la tierra en esos instantes.

En el último tiempo no hice más que evitar las preguntas de Mirio con evasivas o con solo evitarle en el trabajo, sé que él se estaba preocupando y últimamente Eri-chan me decía que su tío Lemi estaba muy triste, preocupado, no sabía porque, pero decía que era por mí.

Me sentía culpable, sonso y al mismo tiempo un inmaduro, pero todo lo que había pasado fue tan caótico, tan vivido y tan desfiguradamente tempestuoso y horrido… no quería hablar de eso; cada vez que tomaba un baño sentí la necesidad de pasar la esponja hasta dejar la piel irritada para no volver a recordar sus toques, el rostro para desaparecer sus lengüetazos y me echaba con lo que podía pomadas para hacer desaparecer las marcas, pero todo eso no se iba, ni con un baño o con una medicina.

Había tenido pesadillas durante el último tiempo y cada vez me despertaba con la misma sensación de ahogo, un sudor frío que llegaba a ser muy pesado para mí, escalofríos calcinantes y el asomo de las lágrimas que terminaban en silenciosos jadeos que me hacían perder completamente el deseo de volver a dormir. En más de una ocasión llegue a despertarme sintiendo la falta de aire, el miedo, la acerva mirada carmesí mirarme alrededor, depredadora, perversa, en toda la oscuridad.

Aún pasado un tiempo tan largo, el momento se mantenía palpable en mi memoria, en mi piel, en mis labios, tenía el miedo constante de que él apareciera y tratara de hacer los mismo cuantas veces quisiera. Me había puesto paranoico, volteando a cada instante por encima de mi espalda para ver que no me persiguieran, revisaba las calles y trataba en menor posibilidad en estar en la caja.

Shinsou-san se había dado cuenta, pero menos de importarle, me enseño generoso algunos movimientos de defensa personal con el que aplica mi fuerza; se ofreció a enseñarme defensa personal en cualquier momento libre que tuviera.

-Izuku…

La realidad me volvió a golpear en la realidad al verla, llevaba una chaqueta vino tinto, una blusa de seda, unos jeans y unas botas de tacón, la bufanda azul oscura estaba en su cuello mientras su mirada avellanada me escrutaba con curiosidad.

-ah, Ochako-san, lo lamento- me excusé.

-Has estado así durante un tiempo, Izuku- su tono de preocupación me advierte-, ¿Pasa algo?

-No, en lo absoluto- contesté mecánicamente con aire despreocupado-, pero gracias por tu preocupación, Ochako, ¿lo de siempre?

Ella asintió con una mirada certera y dubitativa, pero le dedique una sonrisa y en seguida mande la orden a Tokoyami para que hiciera el café mientras buscaba rápidamente una tarta de mora, que últimamente se vendía más que de costumbre.

-Y ¿Qué tal la pasaste en la beneficencia? – preguntó ella casual.

-Muy bien, aunque me sentí muy fuera de lugar.

-A veces eso pasa, yo aún no me acostumbro a eso…- contestó mientras se refregaba las manos

\- ¿En serio? La vi muy bien ese día.

-Sí, pero en verdad me hace sentir como pequeña, pero lo se disimular, y por lo que vi conociste a Shindou…

-Es una persona simpática- contesté de inmediato-, es casi como tener un hermano pequeño más alto que tú.

-Ya veo, aunque no te vi en la cena…

-Ah, sí- contesté un poco inseguro-, me sentí mal, algunas copas me cayeron horrible en el estómago.

-No sabía- la mirada acusadora de Ochako me pegaba en todo el rostro y se sentía pesada.

Con suerte Tokoyami se adelantó y le entregó el café a mi amiga humeando su olor a café y cacao, observé por un momento de que a lo mejor Mirio-kun le había mandado, pero no quise pensar en que Mirio tratara de hacer eso.

-Podemos…

-Lo siento, Ochako, pero debo quedarme en caja por hoy- mi respuesta salió como un lamento-, te debo un café…

-Tranquilo- dijo ella restándole importancia con un ademán-, igual estoy esperando a alguien.

-Ah que bien, disfrute su café…

Ochako se retiro a una mesa cerca de los grandes ventanales del café, se sentía como curiosa, molesta y al mismo tiempo ansiosa, pero otro cliente había llegado de improvisto y me puse manos a la obra.

Otoño se estaba alejando con una violenta brisa helada que había hecho mella en la ciudad, el café se estaba llenando más que de costumbre, la nieve empezaba a dar su sutil presencia en los alrededores con dulce escarcha. Era una de mis épocas favoritas del año, chocolate caliente, navidad, blancura por todos lados, me emocionaba ver que el tiempo empezaba a cambiar.

Los distintos olores me daban cierta nostalgia, rememorando mi infancia en el café humilde de la familia, en el dulzón olor del cacao y la vainilla que quedaban en mamá, en el café recién sacado de las maquinas, en el almizclado de pasteles y tartas que hacíamos. Aquellos tiempos.

-Izuku…

Volví la mirada y me encontré con los ojos azules de Mirio, me dedicaba un rictus sonriente.

-Mirio-kun- fue lo único que pude contestar, pero por suerte mi mente actuó rápido- ¿Qué tal la reunión con los proveedores?

-Bien, en lo que cabe- contestó.

-Midoriya, gracias por cubrirme- llamó Shinsou mientras le entregaba un casco de motocicleta a Mirio-kun.

-Sin problemas, Shinsou.

-Izuku- volvió a llamar Mirio-, necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre?

-Por favor, vamos a mi oficina.

-Pero, tengo que estar…

-Yo te cubro, Midoriya, tranquilo- contesto Shinsou, apretándose un delantal verde.

Mire a Mirio con sus ojos azulados y el retortijón de nervios que sentía en esos instantes les juro que hubiera encabritado a más de tres caballerizas completas, sabía que trataría de sacar del tema, pero no tenía opción, a fin de cuentas, Mirio era mi jefe.

Asentí con mutismo, siendo guiado por Mirio por unas escaleras escondidas que dieron con la puerta directa de su oficina. Era una pequeña estancia con dos asientos, un escritorio de caoba en medio, una silla acolchada, un montón de documentos y cuentas, un pc límpido, detrás de él una cartelera de corcho rellena de recordatorios, cosas sin hacer, listas y un montón de otras cosas cubiertas que no pude adivinar.

Sentía su mirada seguir cada movimiento, respiración o tic que hacía, era tan penetrante que me causo un escalofrío repentino y sabía que lo estaba haciendo a pesar que no lo veía, porque en más de una ocasión he tenido esta sensación tan cálidamente extraña.

Me siento en uno de los asientos que están en frente del escritorio y Mirio se sienta en su silla acolchada, mirándome expectante, curioso, casi como si fuera un enigma y eso me hacía sentir incómodo porque sabía que era lo que tenía en mente.

-Mirio…

-Izuku, estoy preocupado por ti- dijo el calmadamente-, estas distraído últimamente, te veo con ojeras, has estado evitándome por alguna extraña razón y…

-No es por nada malo- respondí rápidamente-, solo que han sido unas semanas algo largas.

-Pues, siento que existe otra cosa…

\- ¿Otra cosa?

-Izuku, por favor, estoy preocupado- su mirada era suplicante-, llevas dos semanas con el mismo cuadro y creo que es por lo qué paso el día de la beneficencia.

No quise mirarlo en ese instante, solamente pude dedicarme a ver el suelo, las yemas de mis dedos, algo que me alejara de esa mirada que necesitaba respuestas, pero no quería contar nada. Ese recuerdo me hacía sentir con un nudo en la garganta, ahogado, era una sensación tan frenética y despreciable que me provocaba nauseas. No sabía que decir o que hacer, solo no quería ver sus ojos.

-Izuku…

-Mirio, por favor, no insistas- contesté quedo.

No quería que lo supiera.

-No lo escondas, Izuku, si es lo que yo…

\- ¡Basta!

\- Izuku, no me preocupo como jefe- se acercó, tomando mis manos y haciendo que le mirara-, te estoy suplicando como amigo que me hables… quiero ayudarte

-Mirio.

\- ¡Por favor!

Sus ojos, la forma en que me agarraba las manos, el tono de su voz, todo él se sentía acongojado, frenético y eso me causaba en mi que mi pecho se conmoviera y que confiara ciegamente en él; pero había algo, un recoveco lleno de algo inseguro que me hizo llenar el cuerpo de duda, de miedo.

-Mirio, en serio, no paso…

-No me mientas, Izuku. No lo hagas, porque ambos sabemos que esas marcas no son simple alergia…

\- ¡No paso nada!

Me pare de súbito mientras me tocaba la cabeza, ansioso. No quería hablarlo, de solo recordarlo se me eriza la piel del pavor, el nudo en mi estómago se apretaba más y las ganas de llorar se asomaba. Me había prometido que dejaría de llorar.

Apoye la frente sobre la pared de la oficina. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas y que el estomago se me apretaba de tal manera que me dolía; pero no podía, de solo hablar una sola palabra de lo que había pasado me llevaba hasta ese momento, las sensaciones, la saliva, lo violento que se sentía, el miedo, el asco… No pude evitar sentir que la bilis se me subía del recuerdo, obligándome a ir directo al baño privado que había en la habitación y expulsando todo lo que había desayunado- que la verdad no fue mucho-.

-Mierda- escuche murmurar a Mirio.

Sus pisadas desaparecieron por un momento. Las arcadas seguían mientras esa sensación tan penetrante y depredadora me allanaba el cuerpo; un hormigueo subía por todo mi cuerpo y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar. Sentía tanto peso en el cuerpo.

Escuche como la puerta era cerrada y unas pisadas se acercaban, me ardía la garganta y el olor a bilis me estaba desvaneciendo.

-Ven Izuku- hizo rodear mi brazo sobre su cuerpo mientras me alzaba de las baldosas del baño.

Sentía el cuerpo dormido y el hormigueo todavía no se iba, mi mirada estaba borrosa ¿En que momento sentí que todo en mi estaba saliendo de control?

Un alivio frío bajo por mi garganta, aunque se sentía suave y cálido desde el principio de mi boca. No supe que era lo que estaba pasando hasta que mis ojos se fijaron que Mirio estaba encima de mí, besándome tiernamente. La impresión hizo que lo empujara.

Su rostro presumía una preocupación palpable, tanta que parecía desesperado y angustiado; sus ojos azules me miraban azorados y, sin pedirlo, me abrazo.

-Maldita sea- susurró en mi oído.

-Mirio, por favor- musité con suerte, aún sentía el dolor en la garganta.

-No; no, no, no dejaré que te vayas sin decirme…

-Suéltame.

\- ¡Maldición, Izuku! – prorrumpió aquel silencioso y tenso lugar, sentía su rabia en lo más profundo de mi ser- ¡Me tienes preocupado! ¡Acabas de vomitar, te me desvaneciste en el baño, te ves más pálido de lo usual, no has comido seguido!

Su rostro estaba lleno de rabia, tanta rabia y frustración que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, su labio temblaba y apretaba los nudillos hasta tenerlos blancos.

-Tuve que llamar a tu madre para saber de ti, me dijo que no comías como de costumbre, que tenías pesadillas, que llorabas en plena madrugada…

\- ¡Mirio, no tenías…

\- Sé que no tengo el derecho- su rictus era tenso, parecía un hombre distinto-, pero desde el día de la beneficencia…- chasqueo la lengua, paso sus manos por su cabello y suspiro- no he dejado de pensar que lo pude haber evitado…

-Mirio yo-

\- No sabes cuantas veces he tenido insomnio por ti- empezó a recitar mientras se sentaba y apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos, cubría su rostro-, no sabes cuanto me preocupaste ese día. Le pregunté a Uravity, a Shindou, a las chicas e incluso a mis padres para saber donde estabas, me lamenté en no haberte escuchado cuando dijiste que ibas al baño…

-Mirio, no.

-Todo esto es mi maldita culpa.

Quise lanzarme hacia él, pero mis piernas no me respondían, sentía una opresión en el pecho tan ardiente que me dolía y en verdad el nudo que sentía en el esófago era de tanta tristeza contenida a pesar de que no había dejado de llorar durante el último tiempo.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó y se lanzo hacia donde estaba Mirio, con suerte el pudo tomarme antes de que pudiera caer al piso. Una mano me rodeaba de las caderas y la otra por los hombros, sentía su olor, un olor a colonia, a lavanda y a manzanas, era un olor extraño, pero se sentía cálido.

Un jadeo lastimero salió de mi garganta y me aferré a él, a sus hombros, a su olor, solamente quería aferrarme a él. Empecé a hipar y sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando a moco suelto, aferrándome a su chaqueta.

-No… n-no es tu culpa- contesté a tientas-, yo-yo no sabía que él…

\- ¿Quién? Izuku, tienes que decirme quién- la angustia en su tono.

Posé mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí la suave tela de su camisa, la dureza y la calidez de su pecho. Me sentía seguro, como si mamá me estuviera acunando, y más se sintió a casa cuando sentí que una mano me acariciaba lentamente mis cabellos. Me recordaba a cuando mamá me acunaba de niño, me susurraba cosas que me calmaban, recuerdos fugaces de un niño que siempre fue molestado por quienes eran más fuertes que él.

-Por favor, espera…

Y aunque lanzó un suspiro que denotaba desgano, apretó más el abrazo y no dejo de acariciarme con dulzura mi alborotado cabello. Su toque era tranquilizante a pesar de que sus manos eran mucho más grandes, tenían tanta dulzura y ternura que me enterneció en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos hincados en el suelo, pero sabía que las rodillas me estaban doliendo y las lágrimas habían desaparecido, aún era un revoltillo de hipidos y mocos. Me sentí avergonzado ante la imagen que estaba dejando delante de Mirio, pero su mirada y esa media sonrisa que me había dedicado me habían dado la fuerza suficiente para soltar aquello que hace más de dos semanas me tenían ahogado.

-Sé…

Me trabe por un momento, aún sin saber que decir. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos para calmar un poco las ansias que me carcomían todo el cuerpo.

-Sé que debiste estar preocupado…- no quise mirarlo a los ojos- y también fui egoísta al pensar en no decirte nada cuando me has apoyado, ayudado e incluso confiado cosas intimas.

-Izuku…- sus mejillas se arrebolan en un carmesí.

-Lo sé y perdóname por todo.

-Eso ya no importa, Izuku- sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas-, sólo importa que estés bien y lamentó haberme inmiscuido o presionado en eso, no sé que tan delicado sea el problema, pero quiero que estés bien, no quiero verte sufrir.

Tomé sus manos con las mías y las empecé a acariciar, sintiendo de nuevo su toque y su olor a lavanda y manzana. Sonreí.

-Siempre he dicho que tienes una hermosa sonrisa- murmuro entre dientes.

\- ¿Jum? – no creí haberlo escuchado bien, pero un nuevo cosquilleo, más cálido y dulce se abrió paso en mi estómago.

-N-nada - carraspeó antes de volver a hablar-, sólo quiero que entiendas que cuando estés preparado para hablar, estaré allí.

Lo miré y asentí, pero ya había decidido a quien contarle ese día todo lo que había pasado.

-Gracias, Mirio-kun.

Nos dedicamos a hablar por un momento a discutir sobre temas triviales, aunque mi jefe rubio me hizo prometerle que cuando estuviera preparado o más seguro de lo que estaba pasando que las puertas de la oficina estaban abiertas, incluso así sea para mí descanso. Me lavé el rostro, la boca y me tomé un vaso de agua para volver abajo a la cafetería, con fuerzas renovadas.

-Izuku, por favor come algo- me dijo Mirio antes de tomar su abrigo-, aunque sea un croissant relleno.

-Está bien.

Iba atravesar la puerta, pero una sensación extraña me invadió el cuerpo, una sensación que me insistía en hacer algo. Me acerqué a él rápidamente.

-Mirio- le llamé

El solo volteo, dejándome espacio para darle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, uno en el que sentí que el estomago me revoloteaba como tambores o pisadas de elefante. Me sentí pleno, en paz.

-Nos vemos.

Atravesé el portal mirando por última vez el rostro pasmado y levemente ruborizado de mi jefe, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Bajé los escalones mientras volvía al trabajo de caja, dedicándole sonrisas y halagos a todos los comensales que pedían algo en caja.

Raramente el lugar se sentía más cálido de lo normal, la vibra había cambiado y mis energías se habían repuesto mágicamente, como si una Panacea me hubiera atacado y hubiera colmado de alivio a todo mi cuerpo.

La tarde había pasado y los comensales se ibas felices, incluso algunos habían dejado propinas para navidad y Ochako me había advertido de que teníamos una conversación pendiente, a pesar de que le había dedicado una sonrisa y una tarta de calabaza que estaba deliciosa.

Habíamos cerrado y con suerte ya estaba de camino a casa, quería llegar y aunque la piel se me erizaba de solo recordarlo había tomado la decisión de contarle todo a mi mamá.

-Deku.

Alguien me había llamado, me detuve. El miedo subió desde lo más profundo de mí, las piernas me temblaban y la piel de gallina recorría la dermis. Me viré asustado mientras lo veía, con la misma mueca hosca que siempre había tenido, los ojos carmesíes decididos. El pavor me subió a penas vislumbrar su cabellera ceniza y lo único que hice en ese momento fue correr.

Escapé con todas las fuerzas que mis piernas me daban, no quise mirar hacia atrás, lo único que podía pensar era en escapar de él mientras esa sensación atronadora y acerva me comía vivo el cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Hola, hola, aquí el "desquiciado" autor con un nuevo capítulo con algo de tardanza.**_

 _ **Aún debo pedir disculpas, pero al igual que todos aquí nos consume el trabajo o el estudio, además de un completo bloqueo de escritor- últimamente me esta pasando-, pero no hay nada mejor que leer un poco, algunas salidas y un poco de paz interior para buscar de nuevo el camino.**_

 _ **Ahora seguro estarán pensando: ¡Maldito Katsuki! ¿Qué haces persiguiendo a Deku? ¡shineeee!**_

 _ **Pero obviamente tendremos un poco de razones de por qué el estúpido y bestial Kaachan quiere devuelta a nuestro querido peli verde (Sus acciones son despreciables pero toda realidad siempre va a tener una justificación), al igual de cómo nuestro querido rubio empieza a ver nuestra criatura como más que un 'amigo'.**_

 _ **Muchos besos y amor a todas esas personitas que comentan, leen y siguen el camino de lo que va de este fic, ustedes hacen que me motive cada día para seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Se despide con musho amor el "desquiciado" autor, byeeee.**_


	8. Treguas llenas de Celos

Capítulo 7: Treguas llenas de celos

No sé porque había aceptado. Sinceramente, no estoy completamente convencido de estar aquí parado, frente al restaurante _Le Porc_ que irónicamente con su nombre era conocido como el restaurante más caro de la ciudad.

Estaba nervioso y eso en verdad no lo puedo negar. Las manos me sudan, las piernas me tiemblan y el nudo de la garganta no me deja tragar la saliva acumulada en la boca, el traje que llevo me esta empezando a dar comezón de la buena y el sudor que sentía en todo el cuerpo era asquerosamente enfermizo.

Aún me preguntaba, con todas las neuronas existentes en mi cuerpo, ¿por qué había aceptado cenar en este restaurante con Katsuki? ¿En serio era tan idiota como para venir de nuevo a la persona que estuvo a punto de…? No quiero recordarlo, el cuerpo se me eriza de solo rememorar aquella situación.

Siento que el estómago se me va a salir por la garganta y que en cualquier momento me desmayare en medio del asfalto de lo nervioso, atemorizado e intrigado que estaba, tenía que reconocer que en esos momentos aceptar la propuesta de Katsuki mientras me perseguía por las calles de la ciudad no había sido de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en esos instantes.

Respire profundamente y deje de lado por un momento esa sensación de zozobra que me invadía cada una de mis terminaciones, con la vista en frente para enfrentarme a mi ex compañero.

Entre en el sofisticado restaurante, siendo abordado por un mesero escuchando el tintineo de las copas de vino, las risas estridentes de algunas mesas y el murmullo de las conversaciones que llenaban de un jolgorio impronunciable dentro del lugar.

Las claraboyas tenían luces atenuantes para la ocasión, la música en vivo se desperdiciaba con el ruido de las conversaciones y las idas y venidas de los meseros hacían ver el lugar en movimiento mientras seguía de cerca los pasos del mesero que me escoltaba hasta mi mesa.

En lo más profundo y alejado del barullo existente en el local la mesa estaba ahí. Una mesa para dos, tenuemente iluminada por una claraboya y velas, el silencio inquisidor era interrumpido por alguna música relajante que salía de algún lado, pero lo más impactante era ver a Katsuki bebiendo solitariamente una copa fría y vestido con un traje azul que le hacía destacar las facciones de su rostro, su cabello cenizo, pero más que todo su mirada rojiza que en esos momentos me miraba imperante, dominante y rollizo.

-Llegando un poco tarde, ¿no crees Deku?- susurró Katsuki, saboreando y mirando la copa que tenía entre sus manos.

No quise decir absolutamente nada, ya de por sí su solo presencia me hacía estar en completa alerta, nervioso, con ganas de salir corriendo, pero mi única acción fue sentarme en la única silla disponible en la mesa y sentarme con la frente en alto.

El silencio era pesado y mi mirada solo vagaba desde la cubertería de la mesa, hasta la tela almidonada que cubría la mesa. No tenía intenciones de mirarlo, no cuando la latente presencia de ese recuerdo arrollador aún seguía marcado en la piel como una marca a rojo vivo.

Un mesero joven llegó a pedir nuestras órdenes, mientras servía fervientemente mi copa de vino blanco, observando con minuciosidad cada acción del chico mientras sentía lo cruda y pesada que era la mirada de Katsuki sobre mí.

-Dos ensaladas cesar, un solomo bien cocido, una sopa de puerco, calamar al ajillo, camarones rebosados y otra botella de _château noir_ \- contestó con seguridad Katsuki mientras regresaba su carta al joven mesero.

El chico, trastocado y sorprendido, tomo las cartas y desapareció por donde vino. De nueva cuenta la tensión del lugar y el silencio tan pesado que se sentía en la mesa estaba empezándome no solo a incomodar, sino a hacerme sentir fuera de lugar y con ganas de salir corriendo.

-Así que…

La resonancia de su voz me hizo temblar en mi lugar, haciendo que viera mis manos de súbito por encima de los pantalones caqui que me había puesto ese día, con un poco de ayuda de Uraraka que se había vuelto a ofrecer a vestirme. Que feo se siente estar frente a su prometido que anteriormente era mi ex compañero.

-Deku, no puedes mantener la puta boca en silencio toda la vida- contestó él, estaba harto del silencio.

Simplemente no contesté, la única cosa que quería decir en esos instantes aún estaba atrapado en lo más profundo de mi garganta. El silencio volvió a interceder por mí y la mirada pesada de Katsuki me impactaba como un peso frío y recalcitrante.

Katsuki chasqueo la lengua y cambio de posición en su silla, trataba de mirarlo de reojo para no enfrentarme a sus ojos y a su rostro. Aún tenía muchas dudas de por qué demonios estaba ahí, ¿cuál era la simple razón para volver a él?, ¿qué iba a resolver?

Tome mi copa y vi el líquido amarillento reposando, el vaso se sentía frío, en verdad todo el solitario lugar se sentía frio y, aún con la música puesta, el lugar tenía un silencio intransigente que no tenía intenciones de romper y mucho menos tenía ganas de hablar en esos instantes. Bebí un poco del vino que habían traído y el sabor amargo del vino me ataco el paladar.

-Delicioso- susurre para mí.

-Al fin se escucha tu maldita voz- murmuró Katsuki.

Alcé la mirada y vi que sus ojos me observaban con minuciosidad, con la mejilla reposada en su mano derecha y una sonrisa, era de esas pocas sonrisas encantadoras que lanzaba en nuestros momentos más íntimos, sonrisa que me hizo erizar la piel, pero de un sentimiento reconfortante, casi nostálgico.

-Deku…

-Katsuki, te seré completamente sincero- respondí, volviendo a mirar mis manos encima de mi pantalón, respire profundamente y le mire sus ojos inquisidores-, no acepté tu invitación por la cena y mucho menos por tu insistencia.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque necesito decirte muchas cosas- dije mirándolo fijamente y firme-, cosas de las cuales he pensado desde… nuestro "rompimiento".

-¿Y cuáles son esas cosas tan importantes que debes decirme?- pregunto risueño y con una sonrisa gatuna, estaba burlándose de mí.

-Muchas Katsuki y no solo con respecto a lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, sino también a…- trague duro, pero tuve tomar un trago del vino- la situación ocurrida en la beneficencia.

Katsuki cambio su mirada, paso de estar gatuna a ser una más dura, sabía cuál era esa mirada. Estaba incomodo, dudoso, podía molestarse en cualquier momento y con suerte el mesero había llegado con todos los platos pedidos por el cenizo.

Todo se veía delicioso y mi estómago estaba gorjeando por los deliciosos olores que se perdían en el aire, pero lo que menos quería en esos momentos era comer, no cuando sentía que en cualquier momento mis palabras irritarían.

-Esto…- volví a empezar apenas los meseros se fueron-, he tomado muchas decisiones Katsuki y espero que entiendas muy bien porque las hago…

Su mirada era peligrosa, me invitaba a continuar con mi discurso y al mismo tiempo me advertía de lo cautelosas que debían ser mis palabras; sin embargo, estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

-Después de la situación…- trague duro de solo recordarlo- he ido a una terapeuta, no sabes cómo me he sentido estos últimos días y de no ser por Mirio, creo que…

-¿Hablas de ese gigantesco idiota de cabellos amarillos?

-Katsuki, no creo que…

-Así que es a él- susurro y deslizo su mano por su barbilla-, es él hijo de puta al que también le haces las mismas cosas.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-No me lo niegues, Deku- contestó con un tono socarrón, irónico-, no soy un estúpido. Es el estúpido amigo de Ochako, ese cree que con cafés estúpidos y vida bohemia podrá llegar a algo.

Sentí una punzada de ira, no iba a dejar que Katsuki hablara así de Mirio.

-No debes hablar de alguien que no conoces así, Katsuki.

-¿Me vas a decir a mí como me debo referir a la puta gente? ¿En serio, Deku de mierda?- su ira palpitaba en su voz- si a mí me da la puta gana, me refiero a ese rubio de mierda como un don nadie.

-Katsuki, no…

-¡No me interesa lo que tu pienses! ¡Tú eres solo otra puta más, la que abre las piernas a cualquiera que se te acerque!- contestó iracundo, señalándome- ¿Crees que no había visto como lo mirabas o cómo le insinuabas con tus sonrisas, tus rubores? Eres un manipulador.

-¡No te refieras así, Katsuki!- me levante enfadado- tu sabes lo que fuimos, la conexión que sentía por ti…

-¿Ahora me vienes con esas palabras maricas?- de igual manera se levantó y me confrontó con su mirada- Ambos sabíamos porque estabas ahí Deku, solo querías que te rompiera el culo…

-No

-Querías que te dominara…

-Ya basta.

-Querías mí maldito dinero.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó como un relámpago, no sabía en qué instante mi mano se había hecho puño y había impactado en todo el rostro de Katsuki. Sentía la molestia resquebrajarme la mirada tranquila, los nervios, todo. Odiaba que la gente hablara mal sin conocer y mucho más cuando se referían a cosas que no eran.

Vi a Katsuki encogido con las manos en su rostro y su mirada confundida, iracunda y peligrosa mirándome. Al igual que yo estaba molesto.

-Te diré algo, para que te quede bien claro, Katsuki- contesté chispeante y molesto-, cuando iniciamos nuestra relación en ningún momento te pedí que me llevaras a restaurantes, a fiestas y mucho menos que dieras regalos, todo eso corrió por tu cuenta, por tu voluntad. Yo solo quería tu cariño, tú presencia, tu todo.

Su mirada pasó de estar iracunda a estar confundida. Nunca me había confesado de esta forma a él, iracundo, molesto, siempre pensé que con todos mis mimos, mi cariño y mis notas fugaces en su escritorio estarían consciente de lo mucho que me gustaba. Pero al parecer no.

-Pero al parecer tú crees que soy como así, pues bien, quemare todas tus cosas, cada maldita prenda que me has dado y olvídate de acercarme a ti- dije iracundo y firme- o tan siquiera verme Katsuki, porque esta noche me han aceptado una orden de restricción en contra tuya y no te podrás acercar a mí a menos de un kilómetro de distancia.

Estaba listo y su mirada delataba la sorpresa que esperaba, pero de todos modos ya no importaba nada, me iba a alejar de él por todos los medios posibles, incluyendo la vía legal que con mucha suerte hice de la manera más discreta posible.

-No te preocupes que se descubra eso, Katsuki, pero ya está todo cubierto por Mirio y si te atreves a acercarte te darán cárcel preventiva- dije firme.

Su mirada estaba completamente perdida, confundida, pero ya había dejado de cubrirse la cara y el sangrado leve de su nariz me hacía pensar que le había dado muy fuerte. Aunque ya no importaba, sacaría a Katsuki de mi vida en tanto me fuera posible. Me volví hacia el pasillo con intenciones de irme.

-y, Katsuki- le llamé una última vez y le dedique una última mirada- por favor, no vuelvas a siquiera llamarme, sé que yo fui tu única estabilidad en la empresa, pero ya es hora de dejar atrás lo que ya no puedes cambiar, tú me despediste, tu terminaste conmigo, ahora aprende a dejarme ir.

No quise volver de nuevo la mirada, ni siquiera cuando Katsuki me había llamado por mi nombre. Me retire del lugar con la frente en alto y deje que la noche se introdujera en mí, que cubriera mis pasos y simplemente me hiciera desaparecer por las calles oscuras de la ciudad.

Todavía era temprano, la noche estaba en una penumbra hermosa y la luna daba señales de presencia, extrañamente se sentía confortable sentir el frío del otoño calarme en los huesos y estar solitarios por las calles de la ciudad, caminando hacia el único lugar donde estaría seguro, casa.

Creí en realidad que había tomado una de las mejores decisiones y sentir que, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, podía respirar tranquilo y con solo pensar que todo lo ocurrido se olvidaría como un mal recuerdo.

* * *

El café estaba relativamente lleno, en el noticiero dijeron que dentro de poco empezaríamos el invierno y yo estaba completamente feliz, el olor a café, vainilla y cacao se juntaba, creando una fragancia que me ponía de muy buen humor.

Atendía las mesas con una amabilidad innata, bailaba y tarareaba canciones en la medida que entraba y salía de la barra. Era una sensación terriblemente enriquecedora que me explotaba de pies a cabeza.

-Alguien está de muy buen humor el día de hoy- vocifero jocoso Shinsou.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunté con una sonrisa-, en verdad siento que es solo un nuevo día.

-Vaya…

-Es eso o que el frío le esta afectando la cabeza- contestó Kirishima con una sonrisa.

-O puede ser otra cuestión más…

-No queremos saber que pasa por tu cabeza, Tokoyami- contestó Shinsou, sonrió de medio lado hacia mí-, volvamos al trabajo.

Le sonreí y seguí en mi camino hacia los hornos donde el olor de los bizcochos me llenaba de dulzura, mientras pensaba en Eri. Ya llevaba un tiempo sin verla, seguro estaría grande, le preguntaré a Mirio si puedo visitarlos hoy, tal vez hacerles una cena. Sonreí ante la idea.

Saque los bizcochos del horno a penas el pitido de la maquina me hiciera estrepito en los oídos, el olor de los bizcochos y su calor me reconforto, era bueno estar en un lugar cálido. Tarareé una canción que me vino a la mente mientras dejaba en un largo mesón los bizcochos y llamé a Asui para que se dedicara a ellos.

Fui directo hacia la barra a recoger las ordenes y con suerte, Mirio estaba entrando por la entrada principal con una gran chaqueta térmica, una chaqueta de gamuza vino tinto, unos pantalones caqui, una camiseta blanca y sus botas amarillas. Se veía super guapo y sus ojos azules brillaban. Sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesarme cuando me dedicó una sonrisa y se la devolví.

-Izuku…

-Mirio- susurré, me entretuve mirando sus ojos y luego me di cuenta de mi cometido-… eh, quería preguntarte algo.

-Claro, lo que sea- dijo servicial y con una sonrisa, atravesando la barra para ir directo a su oficina.

Los nervios me atacaron de súbito, no sabía realmente porqué, pero me habían atacado y sentí que la lengua se me había amarrado.

-Eh… quería preguntar sí… bueno, no lo sé si andas ocupado, pero sería muy…

-Izuku, tranquilo, sea lo que sea pídelo con tranquilidad- me dijo Mirio, tomándome sutilmente de los hombros y haciendo que yo mirara nuevamente esos pozos azules.

Sus manos gigantescas se sentían cálidas y reconfortantes a pesar del difuso frío que se colaba entre las yemas de sus dedos, sus pulgares trazaban círculos y los nervios desaparecieron como un suspiro. Respire profundamente.

-Quería saber si no es ninguna molestia ir a tu casa a visitar a Eri- contesté con tranquilidad-, desde que empezó la escuela no la he visto.

\- ¡Claro! Es más ¿Por qué no hacemos una cena? a Eri no solo le va encantar verte, lo más seguro es que quiera que te quedes…

Sonreí ante mi cometido, pero de repente hubo algo entre líneas que me desconcertó.

-Mirio, espera, no pensaras que yo…

-Por favor, Izuku- suplicó Mirio-, no lo rechaces, lo que menos serás es una molestia y haremos la cena para todos.

\- ¡Mirio! - exclamé sorprendido y avergonzado.

-Por favor Izuku- urgió mi amigo rubio.

Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes y el mohín que estaba haciendo en esos instantes me estaba enterneciendo el corazón, en serio que Mirio cuando podía quería. Suspiré derrotado porque- obviamente- acepté la invitación sin rechistar, mientras el celebraba discretamente.

\- ¿Este fin de semana? - preguntó

-Esta bien

-Muy bien, el auto te esperara fuera de tu casa a las 8…

-Mirio, no.

\- ¿Qué? - interrogó

-Nada de autos, ni choferes, ni nada que tenga que ver con tu otra vida ¿Esta bien? - aclaré en un susurro.

Él sonrío de medio lado y después me dedico una mirada, no sabía cuál era, pero sentí que esa mirada me había afiebrado las mejillas en un carmín volcánico, inusitado y estoico. Esa mirada me hizo enchinar cada vello de mi piel, dejándome helado y sonrojado. Para peor de males se mordió el labio.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente-, te buscaré el sábado a las 8 en la motocicleta.

-Eh, esta bien- contesté saliendo de mi ensoñamiento.

-Te recuerdo, te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas- respondió con una sonrisa antes de retirarse y desaparecer en el fondo.

En estos instantes seguro debía tener el rostro como un tomate, el calor que sentía en mi rostro se estaba apoderando no solo de mi rostro sino también en mi cuerpo. No podría decir cuál era el sentimiento que inicuamente me estaba consumiendo el estómago en un cosquilleo explosivo, que me hacía sentir que los nervios se agitaban y que la piel se enchinaba fieramente.

-Eh… tierra llamando a Midoriya- avisó una voz a mis espaldas.

Salté de la impresión aún sintiendo el calor carcomerme el rostro y volví la mirada hacia atrás encontrándome con la socarrona mirada de Shinsou.

-Aún hay mesas que atender.

Yo solo asentí nervioso y un poco apenado, tomando la charola y escuchando una sutil carcajada de Shinsou hacia mi persona, de seguro piensa que me veo patético sonrojado.

Me acerque hasta una mesa algo solitaria y su único ocupante tenía un aire taciturno y casi iracundo, llevaba unas gafas de sol, una gorra y una gran chamarra de color azul rey, aunque me pareció muy extraño ver a alguien con lentes de sol en un día encapotado, le reste importancia.

-Bienvenido a Lemillon Cafe´s, en esta carta están nuestros especiales- dije mientras le tendía una carta encima del mesón- y estaré a su orden, ¿Qué desea?

Miraba reticente la carta, la tomo entre sus manos y alzo un poco la mirada, pude ver sus facciones y…Me sorprendí y mis nervios de hace unos momentos se disiparon. Se congelaron.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, todo quedo claro el otro día.

-Pues es necesario.

-No es necesario, Katsuki, te dejé en claro como estaban las cosas- contesté mordaz-, a lo mejor no te podré sacar de aquí, no es mi jurisdicción, pero te enviare a otro que te atienda.

Le di la espalda y devolverme por donde vine, pero una mano se aferro a mi muñeca y con fuerza me hizo volverme. Katsuki se quitó los lentes de sol, tenía los ojos llenos de ojeras, pero la mirad determinante estaba ahí chispeando como una electricidad infame.

-Izuku, sé que no he sido…

-Katsuki, ya basta, no necesitamos hacer esto, estamos atrayendo mucho la atención- contesté observando alrededor, las personas estaban muy interesadas en ver qué pasaba.

-No me interesa si hasta la ABC nos ve, solo necesito hablar contigo- urgió el, apretándome más la mano.

-Ya basta, no quiero hablar contigo.

-Izuku, no empieces con tu jodido orgullo, necesito hablar contigo de una maldita vez.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Izuku, no vengas ahora con esas…-advirtió.

-No me importa, ya suéltame- contesté tratando de zafarme.

-Izuku Midoriya, tu…

-Él dijo que no quiere hablar- contestó una voz extra.

Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia donde salió la voz y vi a Mirio, tenía una mueca seria impuesta en su rostro siempre sonriente, el ceño estaba fruncido y la mirada que le dedicaba a Katsuki me estaba dando un poco de miedo.

\- Espero que pueda soltar a mi empleado, Bakugou.

\- No creo que sea de su jodida incumbencia meterse en conversaciones ajenas, Togata y menos esta- contestó sibilante y mordaz Katsuki.

-Claro que es mi incumbencia, Izuku es mi empleado- contestó haciendo énfasis al final- su protección está bajo mi cuidado.

-Pues yo no le estoy haciendo nada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le toma la muñeca?

Katsuki miró su mano y chasqueando la lengua me soltó la muñeca, pero no se alejó un solo centímetro.

-Ahora, necesito que se retire- contestó imperante.

-Yo no me iré a ningún lado sin antes hablar con Deku.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Mirio, una extraña mueca

\- Que no me iré a ningún lado sin antes hablar con el jodido Deku.

-Como te atreves a…

\- ¿Quién demonios eres para tutearme? Bastardo.

Me puse entre medio de ellos dos y como si fuera poco las miradas se estaban alzando hacia nosotros, éramos la atracción principal del café. Gracias a todos los cielos Kirishima, Tetsu-Tetsu y Kyouka dieron su acto de presencia.

\- ¡Katsubro! - llamó emocionado Kirishima

\- ¿Eijiro? Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma de mal gusto.

\- ¿Algún problema jefe? - preguntó Kyouka con una seriedad fría.

\- No en lo absoluto, solo decía cordialmente a Bakugou que se retirara de mi café.

Las miradas que ambos se dedicaron eran pesadas, rígidas, miradas retadoras y determinadas que solo me dieron mala espina ante toda la situación. Katsuki chasqueo nuevamente la lengua y luego me miró a mí.

\- ¿Katsuki? -interrogó una voz femenina detrás mío.

-Lo que me faltaba- susurro molesto Katsuki.

Uraraka había llegado como de costumbre, estaba vestida con ropas de invierno y la sonrisa que circulaba al ver Katsuki le había iluminado. Se lanzó de lleno a él, abrazándolo del cuello y besándolo, yo aproveche para retirarme del lugar.

Me escondí en los hornos, justamente cuando los bizcochos de mora empezaban a oler por todo el lugar y la maquina estaba empezando a pitar como desquiciada. Solo cuando paré a respirar ante el calor y el olor dulzón que me embriagaba los sentidos, me di cuenta que una gota callo encima de uno de los bizcochos. Por inercia me toqué las mejillas y sentí la humedad en ellas, sentí la pesadez en el pecho ¿Por qué todo este torbellino volvía tan de repente? Era esa misma sensación que hace unos meses me carcomía, me hacia llorar, me hacia sentir en el piso.

Escuché los pasos de alguien acercarse, pero no quise voltear un poco así que di la espalda a la entrada y traté de quitarme las lágrimas lo mejor posible, me había prometido nuevamente que no podía llorar.

-Izuku- el susurró de su voz reconforto todo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- contesté lo más firme que pude, no debía dejar que todo eso me afectara.

Mi cuerpo se había calmado y con una de mis sonrisas volví en mí. Mire a Mirio y su mueca preocupada nuevamente estaba ahí y, de cierto modo, ya no quería verla más; debía empezar a cerrar esto ciclos solo. Aceptar, olvidar y quemar de raíz todo lo que me afecta.

-Izuku…

-Debo volver a las mesas.

Tomé nuevamente la charola que había dejado encima del mesón y con una mirada fija quise volver al trabajo, pero la gigantesca y cálida mano de Mirio me detuvo. Y aunque tenía demasiadas ganas de volver al trabajo y olvidar toda esa sensación desoladora que me estaba pesando en el pecho, no pude retirar la mano o mucho menos moverme, incluso cuando Mirio deslizo sus brazos sobre mí y me abrazo.

Su calor, su reconfortante enormidad, esa sensación tan agradable que se originaba en mi estómago solo me hacía sentir más dichoso con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada segundo que pasaba. Era una sensación tan embriagante como el olor dulce de los bizcochos, al igual que esa incandescencia que esfumaba cada poro de sus brazos enredados en mí.

Negarme nunca fue una opción y mucho menos con Mirio, así que acepté rodeando mis febles brazos en la amplia espalda de Mirio.

-Asumo que Bakugou era esa persona que hace un tiempo que me contaste.

No quise responder y reposé mi frente en su pecho, aunque no quería responder no le iba a mentir a Mirio, de cierto modo me era impensable mentirle.

\- ¿Estoy en lo correcto? - interrogó dudoso.

Asentí sobre su pecho, sentí que sus manos se enredaban más en mi y que por primera vez escuché un suspiro de frustración de Mirio.

* * *

 _ **Hello, Hello, Hello,**_

 _ **Aquí de nuevo su "desquiciado" autor que gracias a todos los cielos saco una pequeña parte de su tiempo libre para escribir, revisar y terminar este capítulo que estaba en espera para ustedes.**_

 _ **Estoy en la fase final de la universidad y los finales me tienen completamente sin cordura, el tiempo no me da, las materias, los trabajos y los exámenes me hicieron mella en todo esto, pero eso no quiere decir que mis ganas de volver a escribir sobre esta parejita se hayan detenido. Es más, dudo que aún terminemos.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y si llegaron hasta aquí, comenten su parte favorita, los estaré leyendo- soné como el propio youtuber, aiuda-.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Kacchan está desesperado! ¿Creen que todo eso detendrá a nuestro chico explosivo? ¿Tendrá planeado volver a querer estar con Izuku? ¿Creen que Mirio esta empezando a sentir cosas por nuestro brócoli favorito?**_

 _ **Esten al pendiente, en el siguiente capítulo. Los amo un montón, muchos éxitos a aquellos igual que yo que necesitan vacaciones pero que las clases los detienen.**_

 _ **Se despide este "desquiciado" autor. BYE**_


	9. Hay que darse cuenta antes de la cena

Capítulo 8: Hay que darse cuenta antes de la cena

De nueva cuenta estaba nervioso. Pues saben, debo decir que es normal cuando alguien te atrae y sientes que estas en una cita ¿No es así? Bueno, a veces siento que estoy exagerando un poco, es solo una cena con Mirio y con Eri. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Había contado los días muy ansioso. Volvería a ver a la pequeña Eri. Estaba muy emocionado pues ella había llamado a Mirio al trabajo para decir lo feliz y emocionada que estaba por cenar conmigo otra vez. El corazón me saltaba feliz en aquellos momentos. A veces siento que el corazón se me iba salir del pecho, pero como dije estoy exagerando un poco.

Me vi en el espejo, revaluando mi vestimenta de esa noche: una camiseta verde oscura con la palabra "camiseta", una camisa de jean encima de esta, una chaqueta- para el frío-, pantalones caqui y mis zapatillas rojas.

No sabía si quitarme la ropa nuevamente. No sabía si esta ropa le gustaría a Mirio y, tal vez, buscar una mejor opción. Pero ya mi habitación era un revoloteo de camisetas, pantalones y chaquetas.

\- ¡Izuku! - llamaron desde abajo- Mirio-kun ya llegó.

Salté de nervios. Demonios. Me apresure a meter algunas cosas que me faltaban en un pequeño bolso que llevaría. Sentía que iba a morir esos instantes de tanto que mi cuerpo temblaba. Venga ya que solo será una noche. Con mucho esfuerzo di unas respiraciones para no alterarme más de lo que al parecer mi bipolar cuerpo pretendía estar.

Tomé mis cosas y bajé con paso raudo. Me detuve a mitad de las escaleras. Me sentía extrañamente tímido. Pude observar que Mirio hizo reír a mi mamá ya que ellos estaban soltando risotadas, tenía una sonrisa dulce. Sus ojos voltearon a verme a penas termine de bajar las escaleras.

-Estas muy bien, Izuku- respondió.

Me sentí halagado. Mirio siempre tenía algo bueno que decir. Sonreí y sentí que el rostro se me calentaba.

-Gracias, Mirio- le contesté-, tú también estas bien.

-Muchas gracias, Izu…

Sentí un chispazo en el cuerpo cuando lo dijo. Nadie me había llamado Izu. Ni siquiera mi madre. Pero en la voz de Mirio se sentía tan bien que no pude evitar sentir en mi interior una extraña calidez.

-Vale, vale, que se les hará tarde- contestó mi madre-, pero antes de irse una foto.

\- ¡Mamá!

Y aunque ella se salió con la suya y nos saco una foto, estaba feliz. Era simplemente extraño. Hace mucho tiempo no sentía tanta paz.

Cuando por fin nos pudimos quitarnos de encima a mi mamá y nos despidiera en la entrada, nos dispusimos a caminar hacia la planta baja.

-Tu madre es un amor de persona- comentó Mirio.

-Todo el mundo lo dice- contesté-, pero si, es una persona bastante amorosa y optimista.

-Deberías invitarla un día al café- recomendó el rubio-, no sería mala idea tener una conversación con ella. Es muy amigable.

-Es un poco difícil. Mamá casi siempre tiene guardias de muchas horas e incluso le toca algunos fines de semana.

-Vaya…

-Sí, es un poco difícil.

-Bueno, pregúntale cuando será su fin de semana libre y le traeré…

-Mirio, no lo hagas.

\- Oh vamos Izu…

Me sonrojé y me volví a sorprender que Mirio usará eso. Se dio cuenta de mi expresión.

-Lamento si te hice sentir incomodo, yo…

-Mirio, no estoy incomodo- contesté rápidamente-, solo que… nadie me había llamado así.

-Oh…- su rostro bronceado se avivo con el tono rosado de sus mejillas y se rasco la nuca-, pues yo… pensé que como somos amigos podíamos, ya sabes, usar diminutivos y así…

-Me parece bien- le sonreí.

Mirio me miró con sus ojazos azules y sonrió de nueva cuenta. Nos acercamos a la cuneta de enfrente de mi edificio y pude ver una moto al estilo vespa de color Vinotinto.

-Vaya es muy lindo.

-Dijiste que no querías ir en nada ostentoso- contestó Mirio mientras tomaba un casco de color amarillo y me lo tendía-, y en verdad la vespa es de mis motos favoritas.

\- ¿Cuántos transportes tienes, Mirio?

-No me gusta regodearme de lo que tengo- contestó el rubio un poco cortante-, y aunque tenga el 2% de las acciones familiares no soy fan de despilfarrar dinero. Además, Izu, no tengo tanto como crees.

Mirio encendió la moto con el accionador. Me monté un poco apenado y manteniéndome en silencio, no queriendo preguntar más. Era la primera vez que me montaba en una moto.

\- ¿Primera vez? – preguntó el rubio.

Asentí aún más apenado. Él solo me dedico una sonrisa. Tomó mis manos e hizo que rodeara con ellas su abdomen. Un calor me atenazo las mejillas, al mismo tiempo que sentía el calor que manaba la piel ajena a través de la tela de su chaqueta.

-Sujétate bien, no quiero que te lastimes- fue lo que contesto.

Giro el acelerador y salimos disparados. Apreté mi rostro contra la espalda de Mirio mientras la moto se movía, además de afianzar más mi agarre en su abdomen.

No sabíamos si andábamos rápido. Pero estaba tan nervioso que solo pude esconder el rostro en ese momento. Escuche la risa melosa de Mirio.

-Tranquilo- me dijo por encima del barullo del viento y de los autos-, no te pasará nada.

Su tono de voz me llamó a la calma. Respire unas cuantas veces antes de alejar mi rostro de su amplia espalda. Observé como todo se veía lindo, el viento invernal nos golpeaba tenuemente, la tarde se veía espectacular en el crespúsculo y la gente parecían sombras cercanas, vivaces, llenas de color.

Era extraño, pero también reconfortante. El calor del cuerpo de Mirio me reconfortaba. Pude observar a través del retrovisor que Mirio estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa llena de paz y de tranquilidad.

Sentí que la misma calidez que me azotaba cuando estaba junto a él me engullía el estómago. Un cosquilleo me subía por las manos. Como si se tratará de electricidad.

Hace bastante tiempo que sentía estas cosas. A veces las comparaba con la relación que había tenido con Kaachan, pero no había ninguna manera que se pareciese.

Con Mirio sentía una extraña paz, una extraña tranquilidad, una confianza y una química que simplemente nació desde el mismo momento en que nos empezamos a conocer un poco más. En cambio, con Katsuki todo era impredecible, explosivo, caótico, pero a veces era confuso, era extraño, era como si fuera simplemente un juego.

No era lo mismo. Y simplemente agradecía a todo lo creado por darme a Mirio en el momento más difícil de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Mirio, sentí una emoción calarme en el estómago. Tenía bastante tiempo sin ver a la pequeña Eri. Recordé su pequeña sonrisa la última vez que la vi, aunque no fue en los mejores términos.

-Llegamos- gritó Mirio mientras entraba a su hogar y se quitaba las botas Vinotinto.

Escuche unos pasos apresurados acercarse, pasos que se convirtieron en una Eri emocionada. Su rostro estaba iluminado de la emoción.

-Bienvenido, Tío Lemi- contestó ella, mientras le daba un abrazo.

Ver esa tierna escena de Mirio siendo abrazado por Eri me lleno por un momento el corazón. Un cálido sentimiento me lleno. Después de alejarse un poco Eri noto mi presencia y me sonrió igual de emocionada.

-Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, Mido-san.

-Gracias, Eri-chan.

Ella de igual manera me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo. Eri era tan dulce que llegaba a ser inesperadamente cálido y tranquilo. La vi y observé que estaba vestida con una camiseta blanca y un lindo vestido rojizo con bordados en blanco. Se veía angelical.

-Trajimos pastel, para celebrar mejor la cena de hoy- repuso Mirio.

Eri emocionada y feliz estuvo el todo el rato hablando conmigo. Literalmente no me quiso soltar a penas traspase el primer umbral de la casa y me llevo a la sala. Mire a Mirio y este solo me dedicó una sonrisa afable y me decía a través de sus labios "Yo me dedico a la cena". Solo pude asentir en confianza y me fui con Eri.

La pequeña era un mar de emoción y de alegría total. Me contaba con suma felicidad lo que había hecho en la escuela aquel día, de como las maestras jugaban con ellos, de como aprendían aún y de como jugaba con sus amigos, en especial con uno que se llamaba Kouta y con el que se llevaba muy bien.

-él y yo siempre jugamos juntos.

-seguro debe ser simpático- contesté a todo lo que me estaba contando.

-No, en lo absoluto, no es de muchos amigos- contestó ella-, a veces se pelea con otros niños.

Mi rostro se contrajo un poco.

-Pero él no es malo conmigo, me trata bien, a veces comparte sus dulces, vemos el mismo programa…

-Entonces, debes ser especial para él.

Eri sonrió. Había algo distinto en esa sonrisa. Era como una intimidad inesperada. Aunque indagaba en que se refería esa sonrisa, pero preferí no preguntar nada.

\- ¿Están bien por aquí?

La presencia de Mirio llego. Tenía un delantal amarillo. Se veía completamente distinto y en contraposición ante todos esos músculos y su gran altura. Me reí en mis adentros.

-Sí, Tío Lemi.

-Lamento si no te ofrecí algo de beber, Izu…

-Esta bien, no tengo sed.

\- ¿Por qué le dices Izu a Mido-san, Tío Lemi?

-Es algo que, Mido-san me dejó hacer, ya que somos amigos muy cercanos.

\- ¿Cómo Tío Aizawa y el señor rubio?

\- ¿Eh? – el rostro de Mirio se deformo levemente.

-Sí, El señor rubio siempre le llama diciéndole: Sho-kun y se pone todo rojo- comentó la niña, señalando todo su rostro.

-Es muy… distinto Eri- contestó Mirio, rascándose la nuca.

-No lo creo…- caviló la niña de manera perspicaz-, a Tío Aizawa le pasa lo mismo, deja que ellos se hablen de manera cariñosa y son amigos cercanos.

-Eso no…

\- Esta bien, Mirio-kun- respondí, su rostro se estaba enrojeciendo y miré a Eri-, deberían también usar ese diminutivo Eri-chan…

\- ¿En serio puedo? – La niña se le llenaron de luz sus ojos.

-Claro que sí, ya que siempre estoy con ustedes.

\- Gracias, Izu-san.

Vaya que se conformo rápido. Me abrazó. Yo correspondí nuevamente y acaricié su cabeza. Observé como Mirio miraba la escena. Estaba como ido. Embelesado. No sabría decirlo, pero no alejaba la mirada de nosotros dos.

-Mirio-kun, ¿pasa algo?

El volvió en sí y después sonrió de manera nerviosa. Un leve sonrojo en bermellón le estaba pintando su cara.

-No, nada.

\- ¿En serio? - insistí.

-Absolutamente.

Aunque me pareció extraño, no quise decir nada. Cuando la niña rompió el abrazo me observó y después observó a Mirio.

\- ¿Por qué estás sonrojado tío?

-No nada, es por el calor de la cocina… Debería volver.

-Yo pondré la mesa con ayuda de Izu-san- contestó ella mientras me jalaba de un brazo.

-Está bien.

Cuando Mirio desapareció por el portal pude observar que su sonrojo se había puesto aún más rojo, hasta de calentarle las orejas. Y aunque me pregunte de qué era aquello de lo que pensaba, qué fue aquello que le causo eso, solo pude pensarlo unos cuantos segundos antes de que Eri me jalará hasta el comedor.

Su comedor era una amplia sala con una mesa circular de cinco puestos, decorada con algunos muebles y floreros. Eri sacó de una cómoda todos los implementos para la mesa y ella se divirtió conmigo, enseñándome una canción que Mirio le enseño para acomodar la mesa.

La niña estaba llena de vivacidad, sonreía y era simplemente pacífico tenerla al lado. Hubo un efímero pensamiento de poder llevármela conmigo o la posibilidad de vivir en ese departamento. Espera. ¿Qué acabo de pensar?

-Izu- llamó Mirio desde la cocina- ¿Puedes ayudarme con la cena?

-Sí, voy.

Me dirigí a lo que parecía la cocina y un olor milagroso me llegó a mi nariz. Cuando llegué a la cocina pude observar como Mirio terminaba de llenar un y arreglar un tazón. Un tazón lleno de Katsudon.

Él me miró y después sonrió.

-Sabía que pondrías esa cara- contestó orgulloso.

-Huele muy bien.

Mirio solo pudo sonreírme antes de tenderme un par de tazones de Katsudon junto con sus palillos.

-Ve a la mesa- respondió Mirio quitándose el delantal-, te alcanzo con lo que falta.

Cuando llegué a la mesa con Mirio detrás de mí, Eri se le brillaron los ojos. Agradecimos la comida. Y no pude evitar sentirme bien en aquella cena.

Mirio y Eri siempre tenían algo que contar. Mirio escuchaba atentamente a la niña, al igual que la niña lo hacía con él. A veces intervenía con preguntas. Se soltaba alguno que otro chiste. En verdad no me había arrepentido de haber aceptado esa esporádica cena. Me sentía pleno, tranquilo, en paz. Como cuando mamá y yo hacíamos una cena especial. Era tan gratificante.

Después de cenar y ofrecerme a ayudar a fregar los platos- lo cual fue una insistente negativa de Mirio, a lo cual yo le renegué-. Nos dispusimos a ver una película. Eri escogió una película de dibujos animados. No me importó en ese instante. Nos sentamos en la sala, Mirio había traído almohadones y cobijas para pasar el rato. Eri apagó la luz de la sala.

A medida que iba pasando la película. Me di cuenta de que Eri se había quedado dormida, apoyada sobre el regazo de Mirio. Observé su aniñado rostro y sonreí. Inconscientemente le acaricie los cabellos plateados.

-Gracias por venir- dijo Mirio iluminado solo por la luz del televisor.

-No, debería yo agradecerte a ti por la cena.

-No es nada- acarició de igual manera el rostro de la niña-, solo me acorde de que te gustaba mucho el Katsudon y…

\- ¿Lo recordaste?

-Sí- respondió soltando una risa nerviosa y observando por la poca luz un sonrojo leve-, de esas veces que hablamos…

\- ¡Gracias!

Mirio observó mi reacción y solo pudo atenerse a dar un rictus curvo. Una sonrisa sincera. Después observé la hora en el reloj digital que tenían.

-Ya es muy tarde- dije mientras con cuidado me levantaba del sofá para no despertar a Eri.

\- ¡Vaya! Sí que lo es- contesto mientras con mucho cuidado se paraba del sofá- vamos a llevarte a casa.

-Mirio, no hace falta.

-Yo te traje, yo te devuelvo a casa- dijo como última palabra.

Mirio tomo a Eri entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado y la llevó a su habitación. Con ese aire paterno, con una sonrisa, con el calor de un papá. Mirio simplemente era extraordinario, dulce y cálido. Y creo que no podía dejar de sentir aquello que por lo que por semanas creí que era amistad.

En verdad no podía darle nombre. Pero se sentía tan bien, tan cálido y tan bueno.

Salimos del departamento y no podía dejar de pensar que Mirio era maravilloso. Era un joven guapo, amable, carismático y donde quiera que fuera causaba un aura que te hacía admirarlo, conocerlo. Aún ese sentimiento de cosquilleo me capturaba el estomago y me hacía dudar de todo lo que había sentido a lo largo de este tiempo.

Mirio se detuvo en la misma cuneta donde había llegado. La noche invernal nos envolvía, el frío me agasajaba a pesar de los abrigos, la luz mortecina de la luna estaba ahí y el silencio de la penumbra nos daba tranquilidad. Me bajé de la vespa.

-Gracias por la cena de hoy, Mirio-kun- volví a agradecer.

-Nunca agradezcas, Izu-kun- contestó él-, eres buena compañía…

Yo solo pude asentir. Me dispuse a caminar para volver al departamento. Aunque algo me detuvo. Volví la mirada y observé que Mirio me estaba tomando de la muñeca y me miraba. Era una mirada extraña. Estaba serio.

\- ¿Pasa algo Mirio?

\- Izuku, yo…- se detuvo y sus ojos me evitaron.

Me acerqué a él y pude ver que estaba sonrojado. Se veía extrañamente adorable.

De súbito tomó mi mentón con mucha delicadeza. Sentí los nervios explotar ante su cálido toque y sentí como un suave roce se empecinaba en las comisuras de mis labios. Eran los cálidos labios de Mirio.

Solo pude sentir como el cosquilleo de mi estomago convertirse en una marejada chispeante. Mis nervios estaban por las nubes. El frío que hace poco sentía se había disipado con solo el toque de Mirio.

El rubio rompió el contacto y sentí un dantesco pesar. Me miró con sus ojos azules y su sonrojo más marcado que nunca. Sonrió.

-Descansa. Ten una buena noche- susurró mientras volvía a prender la vespa y se perdía entre las luces fluorescentes del asfalto.

Sentí que el calor de aquel beso me quemaba la piel. Sentí un calor agasajarse de mi estomago y mi rostro. Era innegable para mí, para mi cuerpo, para mi corazón. Me gustaba Mirio. Me gustaba y mucho.

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 ** _Hola a todos, aquí nuevamente el desquiciado autor de esta pequeña historia._**

 ** _Lamento haberles dejado con la intriga tanto tiempo, pero gracias a la cuarentena me he podido reconectar con todos mis personajes e historias. De verdad que mi tiempo para escribir era super limitado, ya que la universidad me tiene más loco que cangrejo en una olla. Pero no quiero decepcionarlos a ustedes, ya que sus comentarios me han mantenido a flote._**

 ** _De verdad que los extrañe, al igual que escribir._**

 ** _Estaré muy al pendiente, pero ¿Ahora que pasará? Los sentimientos de nuestro brocoli están asimilados, ahora le deprara un nuevo desafío..._**

 ** _BYEEEEEE, LOS AMO_**

 ** _Mark, fuera_**


	10. Olla de presión

Capítulo 9: Olla de presión

Me sentía feliz. Por alguna extraña razón los últimos días estaban siendo de los mejores. Todos en el trabajo lo sentían. Tarareaba a cada rato, sonreía a menudo, me había dedicado a hacer la parte de pastelería con tanta disciplina y emoción. Trataba a todo cliente, estuviera amargado o no, con demasiada amabilidad.

-Mha, Midoriya estas demasiado risueño – inquirió una vez Kirishima.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí, no dejas de tararear canciones y de sonreír.

-Oh, lamento si fastidio un poco - respondí sintiendo el bermellón cubrirme las mejillas.

\- ¡Para nada! Te ves distinto – aseveró Kirishima con una sonrisa amable – deberías sonreír más seguido.

Solté una pequeña risilla mientras volvía a amasar la masa para los baguettes y los croissants dulces. No sabía que podía tener una linda sonrisa. En verdad se sentía bien recibir cumplidos como esos.

-Gracias, Kirishima-kun.

-Nada que agradecer, hombre.

Kirishima salió de la zona de panadería y pastelería con su sonrisa de siempre. Yo me sentía en el epítome de mi felicidad. No dejaba de pensar en la noche tan especial que Mirio y yo pasamos con Eri. Se sentía todo tan cálido y tan distinto.

El café estaba super lleno ese día. Las vacaciones de primavera habían llegado y la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Esta era el momento en donde todos estábamos tan ocupados que a penas podíamos intercambiar unas palabras durante el trabajo. Gracias a esto Mirio contrató un par de muchachos más que ayudaban en las mesas y con los cafés.

El chillido de la campanilla del horno me hizo reaccionar para sacar dos charolas de pastelillos de mora y de roles de canela que llenaron la habitación con una combinación de olor y de calor que me reconforto y me hizo volver a tararear.

-Vaya que alguien está de muy buen humor hoy.

Di un respingo para mirar a Mirio que estaba en el umbral de la cocina. Llevaba una chupa de cuero roja, una camisa manga corta blanca, pantalones oscuros y unas botas amarillas. Estaba demasiado guapo. Parecía un modelo estadounidense.

-Hola – susurré apenado.

\- ¡Izu-san!

Eri aparecía con su sonrisa y se abalanzo sobre mí. Yo solo pude a atinar a sonreír antes de atajar a la niña y abrazarla. La dulzura de Eri a veces me reconfortaba tanto el corazón que me explotaba.

-Hola Eri-chan.

\- Ya estoy de vacaciones de primavera – se vanaglorio – ya puedo venir a la cafetería y hacerle compañía a tío Lemi.

-Solo algunos días, preciosa – le dijo Mirio, acariciándole con cariño su cabeza – recuerda que esto es trabajo.

\- Wao, eso es bueno Eri – dije sonriéndole.

Ella asintió mientras rompía nuestro abrazo. Mirio y yo nos miramos por unos instantes. Sus ojos azules estaban brillantes. Sentí un resquemor intenso calarme en el estómago.

-Estamos muy llenos – fue lo que solté gracias a mi nerviosismo.

-Los chicos de las secundarias han estado viniendo últimamente. Por lo que he podido oír al parecer es por alguien que trabaja aquí…

\- ¡Ha! Eso es interesante – solté una risa.

\- Al parecer es alguien que sonríe demasiado y es demasiado amable – comentó Mirio y aunque tenía algo extraño en su voz

\- Ah seguro es Kirishima- kun – respondí de inmediato – siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y siempre es amable.

\- ¿En serio lo crees?

\- ¡Claro! Además, Kirishima es un chico bastante vistoso, cabe decir que también es guapo – respondí con sinceridad mientras sacaba una masa que estaba en reposo.

\- ¿Kirishima te parece guapo? – interrogó su voz, aunque note algo agrio en él.

Volví la mirada y observé que su expresión se había levemente contorsionado. Y después me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Me sonrojé y sonreí nervioso.

-Bueno, Kirishima no tiene mal aspecto – alcance a confesar, rascándome la nuca – y por lo que sé, hay ciertos clientes que solo les gusta que los atienda Kirishima.

\- Ah, está bien – su tono seco me dejo helado.

-Izu-san ¿Crees que pueda ayudar a amasar? – intervino Eri.

Por unos segundos agradecí a los cielos que Eri estuviera allí. Había una tensión intensa. Mirio mantenía su sonrisa, pero parecía forzada.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – le respondí emocionado.

\- Tío, ¿No vas a la oficina?

Mirio miró con duda a la niña y después se despabiló. Un bermellón leve le creció en las mejillas.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah!... Si, debo ir a la oficina a tratar ciertas… cosas.

-Está bien – dijo la niña antes de tomarme la mano – Izu-san, ¿Me puedes enseñar hacer pastelillos?

Yo asentí mientras ella lanzaba una exclamación de alegría y saltaba. Mirio se había ido sin que yo pudiera darme cuenta. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un suspiro.

Durante un buen rato me divertí con Eri. Le estaba enseñando a hacer unos pequeños pastelillos de chocolate. Cada instrucción que le pedía lo hacía con suma delicadeza y orden. Sonreía y mientras hacíamos la mezcla cantaba algo de que se comería todos los pastelillos, yo solo atinaba a reír ante las ocurrencias de ella.

Cuando metimos la charola en uno de los hornos. Ella se dedicó a pasar una pequeña cuchara por los restos de mezclas que quedaban en el bol y yo solo seguí haciendo pastelillos, croissants y algunos pasteles pequeños para llevarlos a la alacena.

\- ¿Quedó bien Eri-chan? – interrogué mientras volvía a amasar un poco la masa y darle forma de medialuna

\- ¡Sí! – soltó ella con alegría, las comisuras de su boca tenían chocolate – está muy rico, Izu-san.

-Eso es bueno.

\- ¿Cuánto faltan para que estén listo los pastelillos?

-Paciencia, Eri-chan. Debemos esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos.

\- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

Sonreí y dejé en una charola enmantecada las medialunas. Me limpié las manos con el mandil y me acerqué a Eri.

-Las cosas buenas toman su tiempo para estar listas – susurré con cariño, mientras tomaba un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro a Eri – ahora vamos a limpiarte esa boca.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola – dijo ella, tomando el pañuelo.

-Está bien – dije mientras la miraba atentamente.

Ella solo hizo un puchero y después se limpió su boca.

-Pero mira quien está aquí.

Kirishima se acercaba con una sonrisa brillante.

-Kirishima- san – saludó Eri.

\- ¿Cómo estas, nubecita?

Kirishima estaba muy alegre de ver a la niña. Ambos se enzarzaron en una conversación bastante entretenida mientras yo terminaba de sacar del horno la última tanda de medialunas. Me pareció sorprendente esa faceta risueña y paternal que tenía Kirishima. Hasta pude notar por un momento como se le marcaban ciertas arrugas en los ojos cuando sonreía.

-Izu-san, tiene razón – comentó la niña.

Alcé la mirada y me mantuve dubitativo.

\- ¿En qué tengo razón, Eri?

\- En lo guapo que es Kirishima-san.

-Ah, sí… - le contesté mientras sacaba las medialunas de la charola.

Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que quiso decir la niña. Una lengua de fuego se alzó hasta cubrirme el rostro de calor y después sentir la vergüenza atenazarme a flor de piel. La mirada rojiza de Kirishima parecía divertida y suficiente, además de que su sonrisa parecía pícara.

\- ¿Eso es lo que opinas de mí, Midoriya?

La lengua se me quedó trabada y solo pude balbucear un montón de palabras ininteligibles. Cerré la boca al ver que solo la situación me humillaba más de lo que me sentía. Solo quería que me tragará la tierra.

-Solo fue un comentario, nada más…- fue lo único que pude decir.

Solo pude evitar la mirada de Kirishima mientras introducía las medialunas en una canasta.

-He, Izu-san, no sea mentiroso…

-Eri – murmuré en suplica.

-Usted dijo que era muy guapo y que tenía una sonrisa bonita – prosiguió la niña con un mohín en la boca.

\- ¿Con qué es así Eri-chan? – le interrogó el pelirrojo.

Sentía una pesadez en la parte derecha de mi mejilla. Sabía que me estaba mirando. Solo las miradas intimidantes te hacían sentir así de esta manera.

-Sí lo dije, pero como repito solo fue un comentario…

\- ¿Un comentario nada más? – la pregunta de Kirishima me tomó de sorpresa.

Alcé la mirada ante el tono pastoso que uso él. Pero me arrepentí al segundo que vi como estaba tan cerca de mí. Kirishima me sacaba una cabeza de altura, además era más fibroso que yo. Sentí el estómago darme un vuelco de los nervios. El calor que se disipaba volvía a retornar con más fuerza mientras sus ojos rojizos me miraban fijamente.

-Parece que te comió la lengua el gato – susurró con una sonrisa pícara.

Joder. Sí, Kirishima era guapo eso no había cómo negarlo. Pero solo sentía nervios por el aura intimidatoria que el esfumaba de su cuerpo. Tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y su sonrisa pícara no mermaba.

-Eh, yo…

¡Bien, Izuku! veinte puntos para tu estupidez. Eres brillante.

-Vamos, Midoriya – urgió el pelirrojo acercándose un poco más – se tomar bien los comentarios.

-Izu-san, sea sincero – animó Eri.

Ay, en estos momentos como deseaba que Eri se mantuviera en silencio. Era una penosa situación. Y no había ninguna forma de poder evitar a Kirishima en esos instantes.

-Bueno, la verdad… es que yo…

Bien Izuku, bien. Bastante preciso y para nada vergonzoso.

-Hey, no te pongas nervioso – me murmuró Kirishima con una voz aterciopelada y sintiendo su aliento cerca de mi rostro – aunque verte rojo te hacer ver más lindo.

¡Santa madre de la melcocha! ¿En qué demonios se ha convertido esta situación?

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – interrogó una voz fría.

Tanto yo como Kirishima dimos un respingo antes de ver el lugar de donde había salido la voz. Mirio estaba parado en el umbral. Mirio estaba parado en el jodido umbral con una expresión fría. Una expresión que jamás le había visto. Era irreal y al mismo tiempo intimidante.

Me alejé de Kirishima de un salto. Mientras sentía que un nudo apretarme el esófago. Los ojos de Mirio viraban entre Kirishima y yo. Tenían un brillo extraño. Si ya de por sí era irreal esa faceta fría que tenía, los ojos reflejaban más la profundidad de esos sentimientos.

\- ¡Tío Lemi! – reprendió la niña con un puchero – arruinaste el momento…

\- ¿Eh? – solté confundido.

\- ¿De qué hablas Eri? – Mirio enarcó una ceja hacia Eri.

-Arruinaste el beso…

Esto tenía que ser una broma. Un cosquilleo para nada agradable me subió por todo el cuerpo mientras mi mente trataba de procesar las palabras de Eri. Miré a Kirishima que se mantenía tenso en su lugar con una sonrisa forzada y rascándose de manera nerviosa la nuca.

\- Beso – murmuró con un tono displicente.

\- ¡Sí! – reiteró la niña apretando su boquita - ¡Arruinaste el beso entre Izu-san y Kirishima-san!

Dios, por favor, si estás ahí en el cielo… Atiende el ruego de esta torturada alma. Llévame de una vez.

No sabría si mi rostro estaba más caliente que toda la habitación, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de la fuerte vergüenza que me carcomía el cuerpo. Mirio solo nos miraba alternadamente a mí y a Kirishima. Después de mucho tiempo vi el ceño fruncido del rubio y un rictus rígido.

-Eri. Sube a la oficina.

La niña se sorprendió al ser llamada.

-Pero, Tío Lemi…

-Por favor, Eri – demandó el rubio con un tono arisco – sube a la oficina.

La niña abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y asintió. Camino hasta el umbral de la zona de panadería y pastelería y desapareció de nuestras vistas. Mirio tenía una expresión hosca y yo solo podía sentir cierta culpabilidad por todo lo acontecido. Aunque en verdad todo fue por la ingenuidad de Eri.

\- ¿Besándose aquí? ¿En el trabajo? – preguntó irónico Mirio.

Sentí un horrible tirón recorrerme el estómago. Tragué duro ante la severa mirada que nos dedicaba. Simplemente evité su mirada. La vergüenza no se podía comparar con ese sentimiento tan incomodo y culposo de verme descubierto en esta situación. Y más por Mirio.

-Muchachos, estoy esperando una respuesta – urgió.

-Yo… - balbuceó Kirishima – Togata-san, creo que puedo explicarlo…

\- Hey, entiendo que quieran demostrar su cariño – respondió él con tranquilidad – pero estamos en un lugar laboral y, además, les estaba viendo una menor…

-Mirio-kun, en verdad no es…

-Midoriya – me interrumpió y ese llamado tan frío me desconcertó – lo que ustedes tengan o hagan no es de mi incumbencia, es su vida personal…

-Creo que está malentendiendo, Togata-san – se apuró a decir Kirishima – yo solo venía a ver a Eri y a ayudar a Midoriya con la mercancía.

-Está bien, está bien – contestó él restándole importancia a la situación con un ademán – si quieren niéguenmelo, tendrán sus razones. Lo único que les advertiré es que habrá consecuencias si esto vuelve a suceder en horario laboral.

Ese no era el Mirio que conocía. Esa frialdad, el tono áspero y la expresión severa de su rostro. Todo era distinto en él. Y eso solo llego a desconcertarme más de lo que estaba.

-Lo lamento, Togata-san – respondió Kirishima, bajando la cabeza.

Un silencio pesado se instauró y me di cuenta de que Mirio me miraba fijamente. No había cambiado su expresión endurecida. Sus ojos azules se me clavaban como témpanos de hielo. Mordí mi mejilla interior para calmar la indetenible angustia que me estaba consumiendo. Mirio estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Lo lamento – murmuré con un hilo de voz y evitando su mirada.

Mirio no dijo nada y lo único que se pudo escuchar a través de todo ese displicente silencio fue el barullo que se escuchaba fuera de los hornos. La tensión era tal que hubiera hecho falta más de un cuchillo para cortarlo. Ni Kirishima ni yo nos movimos de nuestros lugares.

-Midoriya, cambiaras de puesto con Jirou – decretó finalmente Mirio – y Kirishima acompaña a Shinsou a terminar de hacer lo que haga falta aquí y cuando termines ayúdalo a hacer inventario.

Solo asentí con resignación. Mirio se nos quedó mirando fijamente y luego desapareció del umbral. Solté un suspiro de pesadumbre antes de encaminarme al umbral.

-Midoriya – me llamó Kirishima a mis espaldas, haciendo que me detuviera – lamento haberte puesto en esta situación, yo… no sabía que…

-No te preocupes – fue lo único que le respondí.

Salí de los hornos para luego ir hasta Jirou. El rostro de la chica denotaba no solo estrés acumulado, la mandíbula apretada y el nervioso parpadeo de uno de sus ojos denotaba lo molesta que estaba.

La relevé de su lugar y empecé a tomar las órdenes y a cobrar con bastante automatización. Aún estaba desconcertado por la expresión y la respuesta tan hosca de Mirio. De solo recordar sus ojos llenos de esa expresión sombría me hacían sentir una culpa irrisoria y latente. No sabía que podía estar así conmigo.

Y en parte tenía razones para estarlo. Me había encontrado con Kirishima en una situación comprometedora en hora de trabajo y la otra – pero no menos importante – que la situación había sido vista por los ojos de Eri. El problema había sido peliagudo y no culpo a Mirio por reaccionar así. El trabajo era trabajo, así que no debía haber tiempo para eso.

-Tienes una cara de perro abandonado que ni un villancico alegre te lo quitará – arremetió la voz de Uraraka al otro lado de la caja.

-Hola – fue lo único que acerté a contestar.

\- Vaya que te ha pegado la depresión de invierno, cariño – su voz sonó socarrona – vamos, cambia esa cara…

\- ¿Lo de siempre? – pregunté sin ánimos.

-No, querido, esta vez no.

\- ¿Qué deseas, entonces?

-Dame un expresso con mucha crema chantillí, una medialuna y la razón por la que tengas esa cara de Tragedia Turca – dijo ella con aire tranquilo.

Anoté su orden mientras se la pasaba a Tokoyami que estaba cerca de la maquina y empezaba a hacer el café.

-No puedo hoy – respondí casi ausente -, mejor lo dejamos para otro día que estemos menos demandados.

-Te salvas porque tienes una buena excusa, Izuku-chan.

De esa manera Uraraka se acercó a la barra y pude seguir trabajando atendiendo a la larga fila de comensales que estaba enfrente de mí. Dentro de mí solo estaba el deseo dejar la caja e ir directamente a la oficina de Mirio a hablar sobre la situación había pasado, que todo era un malentendido y que en verdad Kirishima era solo un amigo.

Así veía en verdad a Kirishima como un buen compañero y amigo. Siempre fue amable y atento conmigo desde que llegué. Me ayudó a aprender a hacer ciertas cosas. Además, siempre era él quien me ayudaba en el área de los hornos y… Caí en cuenta que Kirishima me estaba coqueteando.

Solo pude soltar un suspiro y darme un buen coscorrón interno por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Ahora no sabía como manejar todo eso. Y, en cierto sentido, le daba más incomodidad a todo el trabajo que habíamos hecho juntos.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido ¿Qué desea de Lemi's…

-Deku – susurró la voz delante de mí.

Alcé la mirada y pude ver a Katsuki delante de mí, usaba un abrigo con capucha que le cubría gran parte de la cara. Dios mío ¿Qué karma estoy pagando yo para que me hagas esto? ¿Y más hoy? Mantuve la compostura como pude y apreté más la libreta en mis manos.

-Su orden, por favor.

-Deku, necesito hablar contigo – me pidió él.

-Estoy en el trabajo. Su orden, por favor – refuté mientras me mantenía erguido.

-Deku, esto no es una puta broma – urgió, apretando la mandíbula – necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto urgente.

\- Si no va a ordenar nada, puede salirse de la fila – sus ojos soltaron chispas ante mi comentario.

-Tienes las pelotas bien puestas, Nerd de mierda.

-Katsuki, hoy no es un buen día para que me vengas atosigar – respondí tratando de mantener a raya la rabia que sentía en esos instantes bullendo en mí – y te advierto de como sigas viniendo, tendrás que vértelas con jurado y una denuncia de acoso.

-Me vale mierda tus advertencias y tus denuncias. Necesito hablar contigo – enfatizó la última oración con cierta lentitud.

-Si no va a ordenar nada, por favor, salga de la fila.

\- ¡Vamos, hombre! Atrasas la fila – empezaron a quejarse en la fila.

-Quiero mi café.

\- Un maleducado de primera.

\- No me importa lo que digan, asquerosos extras – aseveró Katsuki desde su puesto con los dientes apretados -, no me moveré de este lugar hasta haber hablado con el puto nerd.

\- Esto tiene que ser un karma – me susurré a mí mismo.

Me restregué el rostro con el dorso de mis manos. Estaba lo bastante frustrado como para que soportar las rabietas y berrinches impulsivos de Katsuki.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Shinsou a mi espalda.

\- Este hombre no quiere salir de la fila – protestó una señora.

\- Señora, a usted la vida ya se la llevo y nadie le dice nada – increpó Katsuki con tono displicente.

\- ¡Mal educado!

-Pero mira que boca.

\- Señor, debemos pedirle que salga de la fila y se retiré del local– pidió Shinsou con tranquilidad -, sí no va a tener sana convivencia con otros comensales le pedimos amablemente que se vaya.

\- ¿Ah? No me vas a mover de aquí, hasta hablar con Deku – refunfuño el rubio cenizo enfrente de mí.

-Katsuki, te lo imploró, no hagas esto más complicado – no quería que todo se volviera más caótico de lo que estaba.

-No me iré de aquí hasta hayamos hablado, Deku.

Odiaba cuando Katsuki se ponía necio hasta esos niveles. Respiré profundamente para calmar los nervios y la molestia que sentía en esos instantes.

-Señor Bakugou.

Mirio estaba al otro lado de la fila. El ceño se le pronunció y la expresión de furia en su rostro era palpable.

-Oh, bien, el jodido tintín…

\- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Katsuki? – le interrogó molesta Uraraka al lado de Mirio.

\- Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma.

\- Pues te lo aseguró que no lo es – le respondió molesta Uraraka.

-Señor, salga de la fila – urgió tranquilamente Shinsou en su lugar.

\- ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!

-Mejor me voy a otro lado.

\- Katsuki, agradece a Uraraka de que no te pateo el trasero, porque estas causando un alboroto en mi tienda, otra vez.

\- ¿Ah? Ya veremos a quien le patearas el trasero, oxigenado.

-Katsuki, basta – dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo.

-No intervengas, Ochako – le respondió frío Katsuki zafándose.

-Bakugou – dije al fin.

Él fijo sus ojos carmesíes en mí. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Te lo pido, vete – urgí.

\- Hasta que no resolvamos la conversación que teníamos pendiente, Deku.

\- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Uraraka un poco desconcertada.

\- Oh sí, demasiado diría yo– murmuró audiblemente Katsuki.

Por un momento me quedé sin aire y sentí que una opresión invasiva me cerraba el pecho. Inconscientemente puse mi mano en mí boca. Uraraka tenía una expresión confundida, pero no había nada que consternara más que la mirada de furia que Mirio llevaba en el rostro. Era una expresión de pura rabia.

-Izuku-kun ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Yo no pude decir nada. Sentía un nudo en el estomago y unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Un sabor agrió se acumuló en mi garganta. Temblé en mi lugar.

\- ¿Izuku? – interrogó Shinsou acercándose- ¿estás bien?

-Bakugou, te pido que te vayas.

\- No me iré a ninguna parte.

-Katsuki, vámonos – urgió la castaña.

\- Ya dije que no me iré a ninguna…

-Katsuki – le llamé y respiré hondo – Hablaré contigo en otro momento, pero por favor vete.

-Deku, no…

\- Por favor – supliqué con fuerza.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos. Mi labio temblaba. Estaba delante toda esta conmoción y sentía que la vergüenza me estaba carcomiendo vivo en esos instantes. Las miradas de todos los comensales en la cafetería estaban sobre nosotros y el peso en mi cuerpo era indiscriminadamente gigantesco.

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua y se volvió entre sus pasos para salir del lugar. Todo el lugar se empecinó en un silencio absoluto. Muchos comensales estaban sorprendidos, otros cuchicheaban y otros se mantenían indiferentes a la situación. Pero la mayoría me miraba fijamente. No había nada más penoso que esta situación.

Uraraka me miró por unos segundos antes de irse literalmente corriendo detrás de su prometido. Esto era un maldito karma de otro nivel.

-Shinsou, encárgate de la caja. Necesito hablar con Midoriya – dijo Mirio acercándose hasta nosotros con una voz fría.

-Está bien, jefe – fue lo único que dijo el de cabello purpura.

-Midoriya, ve a mi oficina – su voz aprensiva solo me hundía más en la culpa.

No quise mirarlo a los ojos y solo asentí.

-Lamentamos mucho esta penosa e inesperada situación – empezó a decir Mirio a todos los comensales –, como retribución para los que se mantuvieron en la fila, con la compra de su café le daremos un pastel de mora o de calabaza gratis.

Unos murmullos más animados y algunos vítores se escucharon en la cafetería. La energía en la sala cambio completamente y el bullicio anterior volvió a la normalidad. Todo parecía extrañamente tranquilo de nuevo.

Un toque me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y lo vi a él.

-Ven conmigo – murmuró serio.

No estaba acostumbrado a ese Mirio circunspecto y frío. Era muy distinto al que conocía. Me hacía sentir inseguro, además de incrementar la culpa que ya llevaba acarreando varias horas atrás. Solo asentí con la cabeza gacha y me dispuse a caminar hasta la oficina del rubio.

Subí por las escaleras como si estuviera yendo al corredor de la muerte. La culpa no mermaba y esa opresión en el pecho me estaba dejando sin aire.

Entré a la oficina y escuché a Eri reír sentada en la silla de Mirio con su celular en la mano. Ella alzó la mirada y su expresión cambio en seguida.

-Izu-san…

-Eri, ve un momento con Kirishima – dijo Mirio con tranquilidad.

-Pero Tío Lemi, Izu-san…

-Tengo que hablar con él – le interrumpió el rubio- así que, por favor, copito, ve a donde Kirishima.

Yo solo me mantenía en silencio y vi como la niña insegura asentía. Salió de la oficina dando pasos parsimoniosos y cerrando la puerta con tranquilidad. El chasquido del seguro se escuchó como un eco displicente en mi interior.

Me senté en una de las sillas delante del escritorio de Mirio y él se sentó en su silla ergonómica al otro lado. Su expresión se mantenía circunspecta y me miraba fijamente. Yo solo pedía para mis adentros que Mirio volviera a tener una sonrisa, no ese ceño fruncido y esos ojos azules y fríos que me penetraban al otro lado del escritorio.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí Mark**

 **Aquí un nuevo capítulo en donde las cosas se salieron un poquitín de control.**

 **En verdad me ha gustado escribir mucho este capítulo, ya que me gusta que Izuku se nuestro pequeño conejillo de indias para los harems. Además de que tengo un gusto culposo por el Kirideku, aunque no siento culpa.**

 **Pero ya era hora de un poco de salseo y drama ¿No? A veces muchos arcoíris fastidian. Así que quise volver a meter a Katsuki.**

 **Ahora ¿Qué creen que le diga nuestro rubio al pequeño brócoli? ¿Qué consecuencia va a traer todo ese numerito?**

 **Katsuki podrá ser necio, pero hace unos dramas dignos de una obra de Bellas Artes.**

 **Comenten y den favs, queridos. Estaré muy al pendiente de ustedes.**

 **LY**

 **Byeeeee.**


End file.
